Eldest
by SwtColey
Summary: Memories, like flowers blooming upon a cliff face, are beautiful, and illusive. They sit just out of reach until you tumble to the ground, your body crippled from the fall. The flowers falling gently to brush against you ...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there- just making a quick update- I now have a couple illustrations up to go along with my story, and you're welcome to check it out here on deviantart.

.com/

Thanks guys!

She could hear only the loud thundering of guards over head, the crashes of collapsing columns and beams in the upper halls.

"Faster now, we must go little one!" the calloused hand of the dark man grasped hers, pulling her along. She stumbled and tripped, unable to see any further than the hand that tugged her about a sharp corner and another after that. Her tiny foot hit a sudden step, the sickening shock running through her, mingling with the dread of the loud crashes and shouts above.

The large hand continued to pull her along, faster and faster, though she could hear no footsteps following them.

"Where are we going? I can't see. Where's Mama?" her tiny voice squeaked with earnest concern. The broad figure only shushed her gently, glancing behind them. After a moment more he reached down, grabbing her up swiftly. His large hands felt safe as they held her securely to his broad chest, even as they sped off down the dark corridor.

She peaked around his shoulder, past the great horns that adorned his head, and the flow of soft wavy hair. She couldn't see any thing, but there was a flash every once in a while, like the eyes of an animal in the dark.

The great man spoke hurriedly into her hair, each word filled with strange emotion her young mind couldn't separate, or name for that matter,

"Dearest little princess," his voice tickled her neck, "I want you to listen very carefully to my, my darling," The man stopped suddenly, "no matter what happens next, you must be strong." She turned, barely seeing the outline of a decrepit old door, the rock walls crumbling about it. The man set her down in front of it, pushing forward gently. She could feel the ancient power surging forth from the wooden door. Shivers ran down her spine, bumps running up her arms.

She looked up worriedly at the tall man, he once again glanced behind them, and then knelt down to her, sighing he spoke, "You won't remember me, perhaps never will, but you must be strong." She didn't understand, and reached up with a pail hand to clutch his sleeve. He held her hand gently, stood and reached for the door with his free hand. He muttered words she had never heard spoken aloud, the doors power surging and engulfing them, allowing them to walk through to the other side.

The room beyond was small, mundane, and nothing like what she was expecting. The door shut tightly, all sound from beyond was silenced, and the tension seemed to fade for a moment. A torch flickered from a bracket, giving the room a quiet glow.

She glanced about the small room. It had a sink and toilet, a small cupboard, and a soft bare bed. At the foot of the bed there was an odd chest, every inch covered in strange keyholes, each a different pattern and color. The large giant of a man hunched over the chest, dwarfing it in his fierce shadow. Keys jingled in his large hand, hundreds of keys upon a ring. His brow furrowed with concentration, and he muttered about the amount of keys, flicking through them quickly.

"Father?" haunting mint colored eyes pondered at the man and his keys. He didn't turn, didn't react to her small voice. Finally he sighed, seeming to find the key he was searching for, made of red crystal, and brought it to a keyhole shaped like a bat.

It glowed faintly for an instant, the key clicking gently, and the chest echoing loudly with a metallic *click*. The man once again began to mutter in quiet sacred words long forgotten by the rest of the world. The young girl tried to glimpse into the depths of the chest, only to see the cover close back onto it with a snap.

"When you are older, you may learn what has happened here…" the mans' voice was filled with unshed sighs, and words she'd never hear. There was a tiny necklace in that mighty fist of the man, a tiny vessel with a bit of cork upon the top, fastened to a leather necklace. "You will only learn if you are strong enough to learn. In your heart, and in your mind." He knelt down, uncorking the tiny bottle, "You will remember nothing beyond the door, or of me." His great antler-like horns towered above her, ivy draping around her shoulders.

"I love you, my dear little princess."

He kissed her forehead gently, making her feel woozy, and light headed. She was calm and sleepy, though. She couldn't seem to recall where she was at the moment. She looked about, her eyes heavy. A great earthy man stood, his mouth pressed against his fingers. She cocked her head curiously, the man's form covered in earth and plants.

A small squeak caught her attention, as the man suddenly moved, holding a tiny glass jug on a necklace. It was very pretty, the inside seeming to swirl and move like bright green fog.

He looked to her kindly, offering it out, "Come close, little one," his voice was worn and old, but kind none the less. She shyly inched closer, a warm patch on her forehead making it itch vigorously. The man picked her up in one burly arm, sliding the necklace over her hair with the other hand.

"Listen carefully little one," the girl fingered the necklace as she listened, "I am going to show you how to open this chest only once, and then you will not see any one for a while." He set her down, and crouched himself, holding up a key from a large ring, "Only you will be able to open this chest, and all you have to do is hold a key, and tell it 'show me your treasures'. Do you understand?" He waited for her to nod before handing her the heavy ring and continuing, " you are going to be here for some time, and every thing you could ever want is in this chest," he patted it as he would a faithful pet, "Do you understand little darling?" Again she nodded.

The great man stood, his horns nearly scraping the ceiling. He turned away from her, "Promise me, little one, that you will not leave this room until the fox comes to fetch you. And never fear the lack of knowledge. It only means you have more room to learn." She nodded, confused, but knowing it was important.  
The man turned towards the door, reaching for the knob, when the girls small voice finally chimed up, "What will I do here? I'm all by myself." The man smiled, his eyes sad and green as a peacock's last feather.

"Explore and learn. Poke and prod and learn what you can." He nodded to her, "Goodbye. May we meet in many years to come." He opened the door as he said this, quietly slipping through and away.

"So long…" she stood there, as the door clicked quietly shut.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, there was only the sound of her own shuffling about, and the jingle of keys. She had looked about for some time, wondering just what she was going to do with herself. She couldn't remember why she was there, or who the strange man was. She couldn't even remember what she herself looked like. This didn't particularly worry her, but they were odd in a way that made her curious.

As she looked about, she wandered over to the small cupboard, opening it up only to find it empty. She glanced at the chest across the room, the keys still clutched in her hand. She tiptoed over, not sure what she'd find inside. Picking an ancient looking brass key, she whispered to it to show her it's treasure, and sure enough, a keyhole gently glowed. Unlocking it with the key, it clicked open, revealing beautiful silks and furs seeming to go down and down into the chest.

Each new key revealed a new compartment, each uniquely filled with strange and wondrous treasures and goods. A pear shaped key opened a compartment filled with foods that never emptied, with platters and pans to cook them with. There was even one key that unlocked an entirely different room, filled with every thing from pillows and throws, to swords and knives.

By the time she had gone through a dozen of the keys she had filled the room with all the things she would need to be content. She lined the walls with tiny mirrors to make the room glow with soft torch light, and had found a tiny table to set out with a large cushion, so she could sit and eat or paint. Scrolls and papers filled the floor surrounding the little desk, and cushions covered the bed in the corner. She had furnished the room with beautiful silk drapes hung on the jagged rock face, and held in place by shiny baubles that sat in the small nooks and crannies. The room seemed to glitter with warmth and color.

Over the next days she would continue to explore the chest, and gawk at all the beauteous treasures it beheld. After a week she would have searched all but what the last key held.

The last key looked very old, and green spots had bloomed on the brassy surface. The handle had a tiny tear shaped filigree with a little jewel that was dull and cloudy. She whispered to the key, like she had for all the others, but unlike the others, the keyhole glowed a gloomy grey green color.

She raised the lid with hesitant interest, poking her nose over the side. There were cobwebs and dust layered within, covering the contents with a thick pile of grime. She blew out heavily, sending a puff of nasty-ness back into her face. She coughed and waved about, falling over, sending the dust swirling about in the process.

She pushed herself back up, sneezing and coughing, to look down into the chest. There was only one thing at the bottom of the shallow compartment was a small ornate harp, covered with centuries of film and grime. It seemed some how sad as she reached for it. Like it had a been left and forgotten by a cruel master. As she lifted it, she could feel a soft hum of energy, much like the energy she felt come from the door. She felt a small burst of happiness as she polished away the dust and dirt.

Tiny swallows and trees were carved into the small harp, and it was surprisingly light considering that it seemed to be made out of a light purple jade. The more she cleaned the little harp, the lighter it seemed to get as well. It's presence in the room was like having another person in the room.

As the weeks went she became more and more fond of the little harp, teaching herself how to play the notes. It preoccupied the majority of her time. The time not spent playing the tiny jade harp was spent studying the many scrolls and paintings within the chest. Within the chest's secret room she found many scrolls explaining the intricate spells and practices of mythical proportions, ones she some how knew were important. She studied these the most.

Weeks went by in near silent solitude, the only words leaving her tongue being incantations, or some times even swears when she hurt herself. She had no way of truly tracking the time, the night or day, or the month. She only knew that her clothes had begun to feel uncomfortable, and her hair was much longer than she remembered, beginning to touch her shoulders.

At some point she knew many months had gone by, a chill seeping down through the stones, but that was the only tell. She pulled out a warm thick fur cloak to keep her warm as the temperature dropped, and spent more time practicing with paints then with the harp, whose strings hurt to drag her cold fingers across. The harp seemed slightly dejected at this.

More time went by, the solitude being at the back of her mind. She was content sitting, teaching herself all she could learn. Eventually though she began feeling slightly isolated, even as the earthen walls began to warm once again, and tiny roots began pushing through the walls.

There had been a few times during the winter when she had felt the energies of other demons beyond the ancient door- evil, cruel energies of creatures with no names or faces to her, only the brief anticipation of seeing another being. It would be gone soon after though, to her disappointment, but others some times took its place. Time and time again she'd feel evil and angry creatures beyond the door, and again they'd be gone.

It happened as she plucked the strings of the lilac harp- She felt a new presence approach the door. She paused waiting for it to leave again, but as the minute went by, it didn't leave. She turned towards the door, sensing the creature there. It was calm, and felt happy.

She jumped at the click of the door, the lock un-hinging. The handle jiggled and turned, the door slowly creaking open. A slim white ear popped through, followed by the corner of a golden eye. The girl stood up quickly, adrenaline pumping through her.

The door opened wider, and a boy walked through, closing it behind him, a white tail swishing excitedly. The two children stared at each other briefly, not knowing what to do. The girl piped up shyly.

"Are you the fox I was told to wait for?" The boy smiled proudly, and prodded his chest with his thumb, "I am the Great Youko Kurama!"

* * *

Thank you for reading so far- I am going to try and upload a chapter every night for at least a week,

and then bi weekly after that i hope. It's going to be a long story, so i hope you like it.


	3. Chapter 3

The girls minty green eyes pondered at the silvery boy, clad in deep blue hakamas and a silver haori with dark blue designs that resembled fox fires. He shifted a bit. She sat down on her little bed.

"The great Youko? Why are you so great?" the boy seemed rather unremarkable to her. But then again, she had only ever seen the grand demon man that had left her there. The boy scoffed at her angrily, "What do you mean? I'm going to be the Greatest thief of all humans or demons! So don't you go thinking I'm some sort of push over!" he waved wildly as her spoke. The girl giggled at him, and he smiled back turning a bit red. She clutched the purple harp to her chest.

"So what will we do now? I was never told what to do once you came here." She smiled again, waiting for him to answer. He thought for a moment, looking around, then seeming to be struck by a thought, "Oh yeah, so you are Lilly then, aren't you?"

"Ummmmmm….." She cocked her head slightly, her brows furrowed. She hadn't been told her name when the man left. She shrugged at the boy, "I guess so." He gave her a funny look. "How do you not know your own name?" he started to laugh, thinking it silly not to know some thing like that.

"It's not funny! I was never told my name! Jerk!" she huffed and turned away from him, beginning to play her harp loudly. The boy look struck at her comment. He didn't know what to do. He'd never dealt with a female his own age. He had only met a few older ones as well, so he didn't understand her at all.

"hey, I didn't mean it! C'mon!" he looked around franticly, looking to change the topic, "Hey, let's pack all this stuff up! My master is eager for us to return as soon as we can!" he sighed in relief as she turned to question him about his master.

They continued to talk and tease as they packed the entire room back into the little chest. By the time they were finished they were both exhausted, and collapsed upon the little bed, draped over each other in ways that only children can sleep in. In the morning they woke slowly, Lilly jumping up suddenly with excitement at the thought of her new home. Youko grumbled as they collected food from the chest, and then picked the chest itself up between them and set off through the door.

Lilly was anxious to see what was beyond the door, but was slightly disappointed to find that there was a long dark tunnel before she could truly see any thing. Youko held his hand out, producing a tiny ball of fire in his hand, leading the way. The tunnel seemed to go on for days, the roughed stairs here and there making it seem even longer. The two of them chattered and bickered as they walked, and eventually, a tiny speck of light shone from around a corner. Excited by the light, the two of them ran as fast as they could with the chest, and laughed in joy as they reached the light. The joy was short lived though.

As they reached the opening, Lilly dropped the chest to shield her eyes from the blinding light. The amount of time spent in the deep, dark underground caused the evening light to burn her eyes painfully. Even as they adjusted though, she didn't want them to open. She wasn't prepared for what the outside world around her was showing her...


	4. Chapter 4

Destruction and ruin spread from the hole in the ground like disease among vermin. They stood in the middle of a field, scattered with rubble and half exposed bodies. There were broken pillars sticking up at half hazard angles, some bearing torn and faded tapestries and flags.

Lilly gasped in horror at the carnage, even though it seemed to be from a fight long forgotten. She shuddered at the thought that she had been living beneath this blood soaked soil for so long with out knowing it. Her wavy white hair whipped about as the wind struck her back hard.

The smell of gore and bloodlust still clung to the air, thick and heavy. Her young mind wasn't ready to know of these things, even as a demon. She held herself tightly, holding back another shiver, "What happened here? What is all of this?"

Young Youko's eyes seemed to stair into the distance as he told her of the Lords of Makai, and the war they had been waging upon each other.

"The great Demon war touches every inch of the realm. Even humans know better than to interfere with our battles. It's the only smart thing they've ever done." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "how do you not know this though? This is your home after all."

He gently pulled her away as the shock settled into her body, making it feel some what numb to the chill spring wind. There was a silence between them, somber and sad at the loss of all the different demons. She looked upon the strange and exotic faces, and some seemed some how familiar to her. Even in their death, there was a horn here, a patch of pale skin there. Some of the bodies laid as if they were asleep, preserved by their demon powers.

There was one in particular that looked bizarre and out of place in the rubble. Her features were peaceful and soft in her death. She looked like she had been laid down upon a fallen column like some one had mourned her death. Long horns swirled on either side of her head, and long hair draped to the ground. All in blue, her hands were clasped upon her chest.

Lilly walked over, dropping the chest. She kneeled by the beautiful lady's side, ignoring Youko's loud and frustrated shouts. She bowed her head with the hollow knowledge that this was most likely her relative, if not her mother. As she went to leave, she noticed a piece of paper in the woman's hand, and reached out gently to take it.

"Forgive the disturbance…" She gently plucked the object with her free hand, still carrying the jade harp. The paper came free from the forever frozen grip of death, and fell into her own.

She bowed gently once more, saying her goodbyes as Youko watched her curiously. The pair continued walking for some time, Youko turning every once in a while to glance at her. As they walked past the final bits of collapsed rubble, Youko stopped abruptly, causing Lilly to collide into him and stumble back perplexed, "HEY!"

She looked up abruptly, wide eyed and slightly irritated. He tapped his toe, still turned away from her. He spun about to look at her, looking impatient, "Why haven't you looked at that paper yet?" she blinked, not understanding. The boy stomped, "Have you seriously forgot about it already? How can you not be curious to see what's inside?"

Lilly blushed sheepishly, having been trying to keep her eyes down until the sun set. She shrugged, "I didn't realize you wanted to see it so badly. Are all boys like this?" Youko stuck out his tongue as she teased him, his ears perking up when she pulled the crumpled paper from a pocket of her dress. She gently un-crumpled the paper, the curious fox leaning in gently to get a good look.

A tiny black long horned ram skull with opals for eyes hung on a long leather necklace fell into her lap. She looked at the paper, it only had two smudged words on it;

Family Heirloom.

"Hmmph. I guess you better keep that on you then." Youko stood, looking slightly dejected. She snorted at him, looping the long chain over her head, tucking it into her top. "And I suppose you'd have taken it other wise?" they laughed as they continued, walking past the edge of the field into a thick forest of ancient trees.

They continued on through the night, keeping off of the beaten road, hidden in the dark. Every so often, Youko would kneel down to bury a seed the size of his fist deep into the earth, and then continue again. If any one crossed their path, the children would hide amongst the bushes until they passed. "No one can know where we are going!"

When they finally stopped, the sun was beginning to show above the horizon, and they were coming upon a steep cliff. They only stopped once briefly, but only to eat and catch their breath. As they continued, she could feel Youko's excitement as he babbled endlessly about his master. He tried to explain about the grand cavern that was entirely underground, and that only the very best demon thieves were invited into the den. She had asked why she had been invited then. She was no thief. He had only shrugged and continued to chatter on about all the famous people she would meet.

As they reached the cliff face, the sun had begun to blaze, burning her eyes. She shielded her watering eyes as they continued to the edge of the rock, Youko pulling back a seemingly solid curtain of moss from the rock. He waived her in hurriedly, glimpsing about. He followed quickly behind her, letting the moss fall back in place.

A hiss caused her to jump back, "What do all thieves yearn for?" Youko put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The home and the gold."

Two glowing eyes opened before them, "Very well." Lilly shivered. They looked like animal eyes. There was a loud *SNAP*, and a split in the wall revealed a soft glow. The split opened wider, and Lilly gaped, the hall beyond huge and intricate. Giant carvings of demon kings adorned the stone walls, and grand torches hung from a ceiling that was almost too tall to see.

The tall lizard like demon from the door put a clawed hand on her shoulder, "welcome to the family, little one." She watched as the demon skulked away, all covered in an odd feathery armor, and disappeared into the crowd. There were many, many demon here, all of them beautiful and fierce in their own ways.

Youko tugged on her hair and she glared at him playfully, but followed none the less.

They weaved through the many strange and some times horrifying creatures, tables filled with goods and drinks, human slaves with instruments, and all forms of dance and entertainment. The entire room throbbed with life and energy, and was dizzying and confusing to Lilly, who could not remember ever seeing so many creatures in the same place before. As hard as she was trying to keep up with Youko, he sped away, not realizing she didn't know where she was going. She tried to search for those familiar ears, but as soon as she'd catch a glimpse she'd get shoved to the side in the sea of elbows and tails. She continued to shove through though, finding a staircase that spiraled up and up, a platform floating high above her.

She rushed up the staircase, searching the crowd as she did so. As she reached the top she was abruptly grabbed up by one of her horns. "Looky 'ere w'at I 'ave!" A large squished green faced orc with one large fang yanked her the rest of the way onto the platform, a great throne before her.

Large black wings stuck out of either side of the crystal- like throne. The orc picked her up by the arm, pulling her to the other side of the platform in front of the slouching man on the throne. His dark brooding eyes ignoring them both completely.

"I'm not interested in your trinkets, Larth." The man lazily waved his hand away, dismissing the orc's showy tone. The orc looked ready to object when those silver ears bobbed over the end of the platform.

"Lord Kuronue! Lilly!"


	5. Chapter 5

The orc growled deeply in his throat, his hand tightening on Lilly's arm painfully. The man in the throne jolted up, grinning broadly, and now looking at her for the first time. He blinked at her for a moment, and then gave the orc a dark look.

"You are dismissed, Larth." The orc began to shuffle away with her in tow when the lord spoke again, "Leave the girl, Larth, she is mine." The orc snarled at the lord deeply, gripping her tighter.

"She is my prize! I –" he was cut off as he fell into pieces, leaving the hand gripping her arm. She shrieked and shook it off, running to Youko. The tall lord's hair swirled as he turned to them, a happy grin upon his face.

"You'll have to excuse me little one." He crouched down to the two children, "My assistant wasn't very well mannered. He smiled at Youko, ruffling his hair, "Well, my boy, it seems you have found our lovely little sheepy!" he patted his head and stood, "Wondrous job! I'll be sure to reward you. Now, I'm sure you're very weary. Go rest, and I will speak with you in the morning." Youko grinned broadly at the praise, and turned, smiling at Lilly reassuringly, walking down the steps.

The lord turned his eyes upon her and she couldn't help but feel embarrassed. She knew she must look filthy, with soil and plant stains on her dress, and leaves and twigs caught in her hair. The man chuckled quietly, putting his hands on his hips.

"You are just like your father, you just can't seem to keep the earth off you." She looked at him in awe.

"Do you know my Father?" her eyes studied him; she could feel the hesitation his face didn't show. When he spoke, he played it off nonchalantly, "He's a good friend of mine. An old friend of mine. He asked me to watch over you until his return. When ever that will be." He shrugged, grinning once more, "until then, I promised to raise you as my own, family trade included." He winked, being overly charismatic, as she would find out he often was.

She paused, looking childish in her deep childish manner, and grinned broadly, "Ok! I'll serve for you, Lord Kuronue!" She threw her hands up vigorously. The man grinned at her, motioning to a servant who'd been standing so silent and still, Lilly had thought them a statue.

"Not quite yet, my sweet little sheep." She dropped her hands curiously. The man whispered to the servant and they stood at the stairs patiently. The servant was draped in a long deep green velvet cloak that hung to the floor.

Green as the eyes of the strange horned man. She stared at the color for a long while. "-Little sheep?" Her attention snapped back to the tall lord, "You must be tired. Tell me one last thing little one, what's your favorite color?"

She looked at the servants robes again, and could think of nothing but those sad eyes. "Green…."

The nights where always short, and the days filled with excitement. The servant had led her to her new room that first night, and she had been over whelmed by the beauty of it. There had been food, and a huge four-poster bed. Her trunk had been brought in and stood at the foot of the bed for her. She had slept heavily that night.

When she had woke, Youko had been waiting at her door, and had led her to the semester to be fitted into new clothes. The semester was a kind tall creature, who's teethe were long and tucked into the skin around his mouth. He was kind and his hands were gently as they measured her every which way. As he began to work he had let her fetch his fabrics and strings. Over the many years she would spend much of her extra time in that room, learning how to use the fabrics.

When the semester was finished, he had made her an outfit made of soft green sheep skin, with tuffs of fur lining the cuffs. Tiny bells were sewn into the hem, making the outfit jingle when it moved, "For the master thinks a lovely sheep should make a lovely noise as she walks."

As she returned to her room, blue skinned women waited with a hot bath ready, and brushed out her hair and washed her clothes. When she would finish, they would tie her hair up into buns with long green ribbons, flowers, and of course bells.

As the time began to fly by, her time began to fill up with training, and teaching, and the lavender harp was set in a beautiful case, and was played less and less. It began to gather a thin layer of dust as years began to fly by in the Thieves Den. Lilly spent her time not training with Youko, who had become her closest friend, and the rest of her time teaching herself every thing the grand library held.

Lord Kuronue himself often trained Youko and herself how to become deadly, cunning, and charming. She often found herself frustrated by jiggling bells that Kuronue insisted on attaching to all of her clothes.

_"How do you expect me too be silent and stealthy when you always have Levious attaching bells to me?" the lord helped her up from where she had been knocked down, kneeling to be eye level._

_He had winked at her in his usual way, like he had some grand secret. "I expect you only to be clever." As he had turned away, a tiny silver bell peaked from the hem of his vest._

As the years continued on, the bells became silent through sheer force of will that she had come to learn from her master. She hadn't left the Den in nearly 50, and she had only grown barely past childhood. She had begun to fill her clothes differently, and her mind had only slightly matured. But she had become vastly more intelligent, and skillful.

Even with her knowledge, she knew very little about what happened outside of the den. Youko was her only link to the outside world, being as he had begun to leave the Den on missions, and would come back to tell her what was going on in the world. And now there was news of a truce between the great demon lords of Makai.

"A truce?"

"That's what every body's saying." Youko scoffed, "Sounds more like wishful thinking to me." Lilly nodded mindlessly, lounging in the large window seat of Youko's plant infested room. Youko fiddled with a box of mice that he fed to the more aggressive plants.

"I wonder how the truce will be made… Probably with some silent third party watching over it all, huh?" she poked at a vine that slithered away hastily as she spoke. Youko offered a mouse to an awful smelling plant, "You're assuming there will be a truce at all. Why all of a sudden?"

She thought on that as the plant crunched on the unfortunate animal, turning her head from the awful squealing of pain. She had an odd feeling about that day.

As the evening came upon them, she had left her room to ask Kuronue about the rumors, and walked into the hall that led to his office where all his 'official' work was held. She had only ever seen women go in and out of that room. As she walked up, she noticed the door slightly ajar, and two unfamiliar people inside.

"Lord Inu no Taisho, and son," She could see Kuronue's familiar form behind his desk, "I introduce Lady Lilly, to you both."


	6. Chapter 6

Lilly froze, both embarrassed and surprised that he had not only known she was there, but seemed to have planned around her being there. She sighed gently then reclaimed her bearings, and pushed the door open gently.

Stepping in, she scoped out the two other demons in the room. She bowed at the tall lord that stood there, never dropping her gaze. He was tall, all clad in white and blue robes, and his hair was pulled back into a long pony tail. He wore three huge swords on his hip and back.

Standing straight she walked to lord Kuronue's side, noting the younger male there as well. He looked about her age, and was a bit shorter than the first male, but bore an uncanny resemblance. His hair hung loose and he wore no swords, but had a large fluffy tail wrapped about him.

She nodded to this male, who was watching her intensely, and then turned to Kuronue. He grinned at her, winking his secretive wink, and turned back to the two males with a more serious tone, "Gentlemen, this is the Lady Lilly that I was just getting ready to tell you about."

The tall demon was now watching her as well, his face worn, but not unkind looking, "The daughter of the forest guardians?"

Lilly turned to Kuronue to gage his reaction, and as he nodded, turned back to the other demons. The tall demon strode forward slowly, motioning for her hand. As she placed her hand in his, a jolt of energy ran through her, making the hairs on her arms stand on end.

She resisted yanking her hand away, and looked at the man cautiously as he spoke, "I wish I could undo what has been done to you, young one. Your father was a good and powerful demon, and he and your people were caught in a fight they had never wanted, and were killed for it."

She must have looked as shocked as she felt, because the tall man kneeled to her level to look her in the eyes, "Your father was a good friend. The people responsible for the slaughter of your people, from both sides of the war, have been punished by my own hands, and now I look to create a truce between the lords."

She paused, taking in all of the words carefully, realizing he was the opposing lord of the west that Youko had told her about. The mighty dog demon of the west, Inu no Taisho. She looked him in the eye, "What so I have that you are interested in then?" she shook her head gently; "I have no memory of my Father, or my people. Only of the aftermath."

The lord stood steadily, smiling down at her, "of course, your father would not have wanted you to worry." He walked back to his own son, placing a hand on his shoulders, "I want to make peace, and end this foolish war. We will have another meeting with all of the great lords in fifty years past, and we will make peace then." Until then, there will be a stand still, and demons of either side will mind the borders, or pay with their life."

He nodded to Kuronue and Lilly, turning to leave. The boy stared a moment more at her, then turned on his heal and followed his father, tail flowing behind him. Lilly glared at Kuronue from the corner of her eye.

"What?" he sat in his large chair, kicking his feet up, "You couldn't have at least warned me that I'd be meeting the lord of the west today?"

They bickered and argued for a while, and Kuronue explained how she had been betrothed to the demon boy, Sesshomaru, since the war had initially started, by her father, and the Lord Taisho. When groups of traitorous demons from both sides heard of this truce, they joined together to stop it, wanting to continue the war.

She made a face at him, thinking of the very flat boy that had stared at her. She voiced her concern at the joyless looking boy, and Kuronue had nodded in agreement. "But, you can learn very much from the great lord. He is very wise. He was my friend a very long time ago. I know he is very powerful indeed."

She had walked away that night thinking very hard. She wasn't interested in the dog demon, or leaving the Thieves Den, but knew that she had little choice in it. She sighed, 'At least I have another fifty years to figure this all out.'

She was thinking so hard as she walked, she ran directly into some one, stumbling back briefly. A curtain of white hair swirled about, revealing the cold eyes of the boy Sesshomaru. He looked back at her coldly.

She gave him an irate look, "Is that all you know how to do? Stare?" she began to walk around him, and felt a shock, much like from the boys father, and glanced back at him. He was watching her, and his mouth moved, "You will see this Sesshomaru in fifty years. Be prepared." And he turned and left, disappearing into the crowd.

Youko walked up beside her, watching the demon with her, "What's that supposed to mean?" he seemed to dislike the dog demon, just for that moment. She continued to watch the spot he had disappeared at, "I guess we'll find out when it happens."


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for every one reading! I hope you're liking it so far!

* * *

Time continued to fly by, Lilly and Youko training and growing side by side, and so in tuned with each other they needn't say a word for the other to move out. Kuronue recognized this in them, and watched them very closely. He now took Youko out on major thefts as a partner, and he was gaining infamy within the Den, as opposed to Lilly, who never left the Den, and was well liked and respected amongst every one.

Lilly and Youko held as much respect with the masses as Kuronue himself did, and were treated as such, for the demons within the thieves den knew that the pair were formidable alone, and unstoppable together.

They were almost always together, practicing, and teaching each other. There was rarely a time when you could find them apart. As they had grown in age, they had grown in body as well; Youko was tall and lean, his face loosing all its baby fat and becoming handsome, and angular. Lilly had become more full and curvy, her hair long and wavy, and her horns curling around her sheepish ears, the only thing never changing was her soft minty green eyes.

They were as beautiful to look at as they were deadly and dramatically smart.

The fifty years was nearly passed though, and even though Youko had most likely forgotten about the dog demon and his warning to be prepared, Lilly had not, and had studied the dog demons, collecting any information she could on them. Even that wasn't very much. Only stories of grandeur and power that the Taisho had, and the three swords he wielded.

"Lilly? What are doing now? Do you have your nose in another of those scrolls?" Youko leaned over her shoulder, plucking the scroll from the table, holding it above her head, "Hey! Give it back, you're such a hooligan!"

He teased her, jumping out of reach, waiving it about. She snatched at it, chasing after him. They jumped and flipped over and around people, causing a general ruckus as they passed, some people shouting as they leaped over their shoulders and heads. They ran down many deep and ancient halls, and into the grand dome of the main hall right as the front wall cracked open to allow new guest in.

They stopped as they felt the energy surge into the hall, four mighty demons being led in by two demon escorts, who led them through the hall towards Youko's office. Lilly watch, recognizing two of the four demons to be the Dog demons, and the others, she assumed, to be the Lords of the eastern lands.

Youko and Lilly glance at one another, forgetting about the scroll and following the group to Kuronue's office. It wasn't long before they ran into Kuronue himself, who looked rather stressed. As he spotted the pair though, his mood brightened, "Aha! My two favorite people, I was just about to send for you!"

He put an arm around each of their shoulders, guiding them down towards the catacombs where the ancient kings of thieves were buried. "We have a great deal of business to attend to." Lilly nodded, knowing what was coming next.

"Ha, you doing business Kuronue? I can't imagine such a thing ever happening." Youko teased, not knowing of the truce they were to take part of. Kuronue grinned, head locking the fox, and teasing back about how mature he could be. Lilly grinned, but it was short lived as they reached an old ornate door, great huge demons carved into the doors. Kuronue straightened, looking somber, "Now listen to me closely, this will change both of your lives greatly. You must take this seriously. Follow my lead, and be polite."

He looked squarely at Youko as he said this, making Lilly snicker. Youko only briefly glared, and then followed Kuronue through the great doors. The room was unusually smooth looking, being that the walls looked like they had been cut smooth and polished. There was a large table in the middle where the four demons sat, each having been served tea by the human servants.

Three seats sat empty at the head of the table, where Lilly and Youko followed Kuronue to sit. On the left of Kuronue, sat Youko and the Lords of the East, which only left the seat to the right for Lilly, right next to the prince of the west, Sesshomaru. She sat down curtly, looking at the lords of the east.

The one closest to Youko had long hair, and a pinched face, the right side of it covered in markings. He sat hunched over the table, watching the other lords silently.

The second lord was much more interesting to look at; his head was bound in cloth and paper charms, and his hands were bound together. The only visible part of the lord himself was one bulging eyeball that swirled about to stare at each person intently.

She felt a shock go through her leg, and resisted the urge to jump. She glanced at the demon that sat next to her, noting the change in height from the last time she had seem the dog demon. He unlike last time wasn't staring at her, but his knee was being very obtrusive of her space.

She moved her knee away as Kuronue began to address every body, "For those of us who do not know each other, I shall introduce you." He motioned to her, "This is the Lady Lilly, my apprentice, and Lord Youko, my heir." He nodded to them both, and grinned briefly at Youko as he announced his heir-ship. He continued around the table, to the first unknown lord, "Lord Raizen," the masked lord, "Lord Mukuro," and to the western lords, whom only Youko was unaware of, "Lord Taisho, and Lord Sesshomaru."

The group began determining the terms of the truce, not leaving out one detail, including where the demons from either side could and couldn't wander, and what was considered trespassing and what would happen if these terms were ignored. They also spoke of trade between the two lands and how it would precede, which Lilly thought redundant as they sat in the bowels of the thieves den. She supposed this was directed towards the lower class demons which the lords reigned over.

Again Lilly had to move her leg away from the dog demons as another shock ran through her.

Final they came to what they were going to do to seal the peace treaty. This is when Kuronue brought Lilly into the conversation, "My apprentice and I have agreed to send her off with the Lords of the West as a guardian, and partner to the younger lord."

Youko jerked his head towards Lilly, caught off guard at this turn of events. He watched as she nodded in agreement, calmly. Youko continued on about when she would leave, and what they were getting in return. As the lords bickered and continued on their own arguments, she felt a shock again as the dog demons knee touched hers again.

Finally turning to him, her eyes met his. She was caught off guard for a moment, for the look he was giving her was not what she was expecting. He looked at her almost fondly. It was bizarre and out of place with his hard features.

As fast as it had crossed his features, it was gone, replaced with the usual icy look. She glared back, whispering, "Would you be so kind as to stop rubbing against me?" he simply looked away, back at the table. She shook her head, turning back to the conversation at hand, just as it was ending.

Every body stood, Kuronue stretching exaggeratedly. He bowed politely to the other lords, and ushering herself and Youko out, speaking to the others briefly, "The servants will show you to a room for the night."

As they walked back towards their rooms, Youko continued to give her slightly hurt looks out of the corner of his eyes. She followed him to his plant filled room, "What's wrong with you?"

He gave her a funny look, "Since when have you been the knot to the truce of the Makai war?"

Lilly only shrugged. She didn't know what to tell him, and could only explain what she knew. When he had heard her out, he still looked dourly at the floor. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any where that night, and said her goodbyes, walking back to her own room.

When she reached the door, a familiar figure stood before it, waiting for her. She walked up, stopping and watching the figure that turned to her.

"This Sesshomaru has been waiting for you."

* * *

Please rate and review! I'd love to have some feedback.

Thank you for reading, there will be more tomorrow.


	8. Chapter 8

Lilly stood watching the young demon lord, unsure of how to react to being singled out and approached. She nodded politely, never looking away from him. Surprisingly though, he nodded back at her. She stood some what awkwardly a moment, "How may I be of help to you, Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stepped towards her slowly, reaching out twirl a loose strand of her soft white hair, "this Sesshomaru is curious," he was standing face to face to herself, his breath warm on her face, "what is it about you that has captured every ones interest?" his long fingers tracing her jaw line, tilting her head up gently.

Lilly shivered gently against the long fingers. There was no aggression in his posture or voice, but he felt dangerous, looked some how dangerous even. With his pale skin and slim hands, he was tall but not lanky. There was some thing in his eyes that made her reluctant to drop her guard.

He wasn't a bad looking demon, but he had an ignorance that Lilly found obscured his grace and brilliance. For he was brilliant to look at, like the sun hitting icicles; it was beautiful, but would hurt your eyes if you looked too long.

She shook her head, not knowing why any one was interested in her, "I couldn't tell you. All I have is knowledge, and that wouldn't do many people any good." She watched his eyes for some sign of intent, but they were cold and unyielding, "I am well trained, I suppose. I know nothing of my family or of the people I lived with, so it is no use trying to press me for those."

She stepped back, out of those soft long fingers, watching him closely. His hand hung where she had been for a moment, and then dropped back to his side. He nodded once again, "I shall see you in short time then, Lady Lilly."

She watched him turn and leave once again. She sat awake that night trying to figure out what he had come to her room for. It picked at the back of her mind for the rest of the night and day after. The next few days, she would be told that morning, the lords would spend within the den, determining and writing up the 'official' peace treaty.

Youko spent the day sulking from the night before, and Lilly saw little of him through out the day. By the evening time, she had distracted herself from the both of them, burying her nose within the many scrolls in the library, but now she was not curious in the history of the dog demons so much as she was curious in her own bloodline.

Even as she reached the grand library that night, she knew she would find nothing on her people. She had only ever heard her father referred to as 'cernunnos' or 'the horned one'. She didn't know if these where simply titles or some thing more. By the end of her long searches, she knew there was nothing of him in this library. A thought struck her though, that perhaps the answer was locked away in that ancient chest that lay at the foot of her bed.

With a stroke of excitement, she rushed to her room, only to see the dog demon again standing at her door. She nearly screeched to a halt, nearly tipping over in her abrupt stop. She gave the demon an impatient look, frustrated by the interruption of her study.

He nodded briefly, watching her, almost amusedly. She took a deep breath, swallowing her temper and remembering her manners. She nodded back hastily, "Excuse me, I'm rather in a hurry, can I help you?"

A pale hand touched her face, much like the night before, and then he turned and left. She could only blink in confusion at the strange actions of the dog lord. As he disappeared, she simply shook her head and continued her determined work. As she dug through the many keys and compartments, she was visited a second time.

"Lilly," it was Youko's lanky figure that draped her door frame now, "I have a… What are you doing?" she looked about her, noting the large mess of papers and scrolls that she had tossed about. She grinned sheepishly, scratching her head, "Oh, nothing! What do you have?"

Youko waltzed in, scoping out the many papers, crouching next to her. He reached over to her, and dropped a small some thing into her hand. She blinked in surprise.

"If you must leave, then I insist you take this," she looked down at the little hair comb, "I made every part of this by hand. It will keep you safe." It was beautiful, made of blue flowers, and delicately sewn on peacock and blue goose feathers.

She chuckled, noting what kind of flowers they were, "Foxgloves, huh? Did you grow them your self?" the fox grinned, "Of course! There's another way?" they sat and hung about, laughing and joking. At the back of both of their minds, the thought of being apart from each other lingered sadly.

That night they spent together, playing and joking about like they were kids, reminiscing about all they had learned together.

As the last days of the treaty went by, Lilly grew accustom to two things happening. The First thing that had begun happening every day was Youko following her around, with puppy dog eyes, and questions of how she could leave so suddenly. She knew that some of it was in jest, and some was in sadness. Even when Youko was obnoxious, she enjoyed her dear friends company, and tolerated his probing.

The second thing that she had begun to notice was the way the silent dog demon Sesshomaru had begun to shadow her in the evening, showing up once a night before she went to her room for the night. He would nod to her, brush his hand against her cheek or hair, and then leave, silent as ever. Tonight was the same as ever, and as the Lord of the West walked away, her own Lord Kuronue passed him, walking towards her.

"Are you ready to leave the Den?"


	9. Chapter 9

That last night seemed to go by faster than any other. As Kuronue explained how she would leave will the demon lords the next evening, he helped her to pack her things into the small trunk, much like the night almost 100 years ago that Youko had saved her from her tiny room underground.

She found herself much sadder this time though, packing slowly and enjoying her masters company. He had been much like an older brother to her. He had taught her so much, and teased and beat on her as brothers often did. He was surprisingly sappy though, compared to his usual chipper, cocky self.

"Well, I suppose that's about every thing," Kuronue glanced about the room, noting how barren and cold it seemed now, with all of her nick-knacks and colorful things scattered about. Some thing caught his eye though, "Aha, you almost forgot!" He plucked the tiny purple jade harp from a shelf cut into the rock wall, "You used to carry this about like you were attached to it."

Lilly looked at it, having not played it in many years, plucking the strings, she couldn't help but feel the mournful notes strike her very bones. She sat upon the empty bed and played, on and on while Kuronue listened. She played so beautifully, and sadly, that she attracted not only the Lord of the West, but Youko and the semester as he passed.

They all stood around her, listening to the un-earthy sounds the sad strings made. A single tear rolled down her porcelain cheek and landed on the earthy floor. As her song finished, a spell seemed to break upon the people about her. Kuronue patted her head gently, and left, shoo-ing the semester and Youko away, simply nodding to the dog demon.

Youko glared at Sesshomaru, but left for the time being. Lilly looked at the floor where her tear had fallen, to see a single vine steadily crawling up her bed post.

"This must be what the interest is about." The cold tone of the dog demon echoed in the empty room. She shrugged, as she had when he had first asked her about why people where interested in her. She was in no mood to feel his icy touch, and decidedly ignored him. She heard his steps cross the room, and turned, meeting him nose to nose. She stood straight, refusing to step back. He was in her domain as it was.

"Do not ignore this Sesshomaru." His voice was a low growl of exasperation. She scoffed gently at him, shaking her head, "Why? You have done nothing note worthy from where I am standing. Give me my peace while I have it."

Turning she felt his hand grab her wrist and spin her back towards him, "Do not be foolish," He let go of her wrist and wrapped an arm around her waist, "This Sesshomaru does not express his respects to many, and you should not shrug that away lightly," as he let go, he pressed a light kiss to her cheek, startling her.

He nodded to her, and turned away, "This Sesshomaru will see you tomorrow." He had once again left her speechless. She couldn't help but wonder what the strange lord was thinking, or what had caused his actions. She sat back down on her bed, staring at the purple harp that seemed to gleam solemnly at her.

She wasn't ready to leave her home in the Den, or the only two people she had known as family. Her brothers in crime, and her teachers, Youko and Kuronue would be sorely missed. She would have to find a way to communicate with them. Thinking of ways to keep in touch, she perked up, thinking perhaps she would leave them gifts. She spent the remainder of the night digging through her chest for the perfect objects to pass on to her dear friends.

The next morning she was woken by an altogether overjoyed Youko. She stumbled out of bed to see Youko perched over his gift, jumping excitedly on the edge of her bed. He could be such a child some times. He grinned at her, holding up the white outfit she had made for him.

"It's made to stifle your movement, and help to keep you concealed, even in close quarters." He grinned at her, rushing off to put on the new outfit. As he changed, Lilly woke herself up, wrapping a pretty silk kimono around her. Youko rushed back in, showing his outfit to her- It was all white, a short sleeved top and white pants tucked in at the ankles. He hugged her tightly, and in his excitement, kissed her on the mouth.

They stood there a moment, realizing what had just happened. As they separated slowly, Lilly blushed, but Youko only stood there, watching her sadly. She could see him grind his teeth, and his fist gently clench. She smiled gently, "I'm glad you like the outfit so much. I didn't know what I could give you that you didn't already have."

He sighed, smiling awkwardly, "You and I both know it's more than that," he huffed heavily, smiling as he walked away, "I wonder what we could have been, if things had gone differently…"

She shook her head, smiling ruefully. She had never thought of Youko as any thing more than a brother, but it seemed like fate would give her no peace. She stalked off to the semester, to visit Rhymes for perhaps the last time. She cheered up slightly though, as Rhymes gave her a large package of soft green sheep skin and bells, "To make all the outfits you could want."

She bowed to him, and gave him her present; a plant, with tips that when pulled from the plant, became a needle with its own thread already attached. He grinned; his teeth making it look fearsome. She shuddered quietly, to avoid being rude. His teeth were like long glass needles, and she knew they were sharp as knives.

She gave him one final hug, which was perhaps uncharacteristic for any demon, but she couldn't give up the chance to say one final goodbye. As she walked away, she knew she could only hope that she could find Kuronue quickly.

Her master had always been one that was hard to find, unless he wanted to be found. This made giving him his present an interesting task. As she scoured the halls of the huge den, she finally came upon his office. She pushed the doors open, poking her head in.

"Looking for some one?" A chill ran up her spine as her lords voice whispered from behind her. She turned on her heel, facing the bat demon, holding her hands out towards him. He gave her hands a suspicious look, and then lifted the necklace from her.

"What is it?" She grinned, explaining to him how the pendant turned into a useful weapon, and watched as he transformed it, grinning broadly, walking around mindlessly tooling with it. With her final gift given, she walked to her room, getting dressed in clothes suitable to travel in and sitting upon her bed, waiting for the night to come.

* * *

I promise it will get more exciting in the later chapters.

If you're not trying to read a lot, then please stop where you are.

If you're ready to read a wounderous story, then please read on :)

Coley


	10. Chapter 10

Destruction and ruin spread from the hole in the ground like disease among vermin. They stood in the middle of a field, scattered with rubble and half exposed bodies. There were broken pillars sticking up at half hazard angles, some bearing torn and faded tapestries and flags.

Lilly gasped in horror at the carnage, even though it seemed to be from a fight long forgotten. She shuddered at the thought that she had been living beneath this blood soaked soil for so long with out knowing it. Her wavy white hair whipped about as the wind struck her back hard.

The smell of gore and bloodlust still clung to the air, thick and heavy. Her young mind wasn't ready to know of these things, even as a demon. She held herself tightly, holding back another shiver, "What happened here? What is all of this?"

Young Youko's eyes seemed to stair into the distance as he told her of the Lords of Makai, and the war they had been waging upon each other.

"The great Demon war touches every inch of the realm. Even humans know better than to interfere with our battles. It's the only smart thing they've ever done." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "how do you not know this though? This is your home after all."

He gently pulled her away as the shock settled into her body, making it feel some what numb to the chill spring wind. There was a silence between them, somber and sad at the loss of all the different demons. She looked upon the strange and exotic faces, and some seemed some how familiar to her. Even in their death, there was a horn here, a patch of pale skin there. Some of the bodies laid as if they were asleep, preserved by their demon powers.

There was one in particular that looked bizarre and out of place in the rubble. Her features were peaceful and soft in her death. She looked like she had been laid down upon a fallen column like some one had mourned her death. Long horns swirled on either side of her head, and long hair draped to the ground. All in blue, her hands were clasped upon her chest.

Lilly walked over, dropping the chest. She kneeled by the beautiful lady's side, ignoring Youko's loud and frustrated shouts. She bowed her head with the hollow knowledge that this was most likely her relative, if not her mother. As she went to leave, she noticed a piece of paper in the woman's hand, and reached out gently to take it.

"Forgive the disturbance…" She gently plucked the object with her free hand, still carrying the jade harp. The paper came free from the forever frozen grip of death, and fell into her own.

She bowed gently once more, saying her goodbyes as Youko watched her curiously. The pair continued walking for some time, Youko turning every once in a while to glance at her. As they walked past the final bits of collapsed rubble, Youko stopped abruptly, causing Lilly to collide into him and stumble back perplexed, "HEY!"

She looked up abruptly, wide eyed and slightly irritated. He tapped his toe, still turned away from her. He spun about to look at her, looking impatient, "Why haven't you looked at that paper yet?" she blinked, not understanding. The boy stomped, "Have you seriously forgot about it already? How can you not be curious to see what's inside?"

Lilly blushed sheepishly, having been trying to keep her eyes down until the sun set. She shrugged, "I didn't realize you wanted to see it so badly. Are all boys like this?" Youko stuck out his tongue as she teased him, his ears perking up when she pulled the crumpled paper from a pocket of her dress. She gently un-crumpled the paper, the curious fox leaning in gently to get a good look.

A tiny black long horned ram skull with opals for eyes hung on a long leather necklace fell into her lap. She looked at the paper, it only had two smudged words on it;

Family Heirloom.

"Hmmph. I guess you better keep that on you then." Youko stood, looking slightly dejected. She snorted at him, looping the long chain over her head, tucking it into her top. "And I suppose you'd have taken it other wise?" they laughed as they continued, walking past the edge of the field into a thick forest of ancient trees.

They continued on through the night, keeping off of the beaten road, hidden in the dark. Every so often, Youko would kneel down to bury a seed the size of his fist deep into the earth, and then continue again. If any one crossed their path, the children would hide amongst the bushes until they passed. "No one can know where we are going!"

When they finally stopped, the sun was beginning to show above the horizon, and they were coming upon a steep cliff. They only stopped once briefly, but only to eat and catch their breath. As they continued, she could feel Youko's excitement as he babbled endlessly about his master. He tried to explain about the grand cavern that was entirely underground, and that only the very best demon thieves were invited into the den. She had asked why she had been invited then. She was no thief. He had only shrugged and continued to chatter on about all the famous people she would meet.

As they reached the cliff face, the sun had begun to blaze, burning her eyes. She shielded her watering eyes as they continued to the edge of the rock, Youko pulling back a seemingly solid curtain of moss from the rock. He waived her in hurriedly, glimpsing about. He followed quickly behind her, letting the moss fall back in place.

A hiss caused her to jump back, "What do all thieves yearn for?" Youko put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "The home and the gold."

Two glowing eyes opened before them, "Very well." Lilly shivered. They looked like animal eyes. There was a loud *SNAP*, and a split in the wall revealed a soft glow. The split opened wider, and Lilly gaped, the hall beyond huge and intricate. Giant carvings of demon kings adorned the stone walls, and grand torches hung from a ceiling that was almost too tall to see.

The tall lizard like demon from the door put a clawed hand on her shoulder, "welcome to the family, little one." She watched as the demon skulked away, all covered in an odd feathery armor, and disappeared into the crowd. There were many, many demon here, all of them beautiful and fierce in their own ways.

Youko tugged on her hair and she glared at him playfully, but followed none the less.

They weaved through the many strange and some times horrifying creatures, tables filled with goods and drinks, human slaves with instruments, and all forms of dance and entertainment. The entire room throbbed with life and energy, and was dizzying and confusing to Lilly, who could not remember ever seeing so many creatures in the same place before. As hard as she was trying to keep up with Youko, he sped away, not realizing she didn't know where she was going. She tried to search for those familiar ears, but as soon as she'd catch a glimpse she'd get shoved to the side in the sea of elbows and tails. She continued to shove through though, finding a staircase that spiraled up and up, a platform floating high above her.

She rushed up the staircase, searching the crowd as she did so. As she reached the top she was abruptly grabbed up by one of her horns. "Looky 'ere w'at I 'ave!" A large squished green faced orc with one large fang yanked her the rest of the way onto the platform, a great throne before her.

Large black wings stuck out of either side of the crystal- like throne. The orc picked her up by the arm, pulling her to the other side of the platform in front of the slouching man on the throne. His dark brooding eyes ignoring them both completely.

"I'm not interested in your trinkets, Larth." The man lazily waved his hand away, dismissing the orc's showy tone. The orc looked ready to object when those silver ears bobbed over the end of the platform.

"Lord Kuronue! Lilly!"


	11. Chapter 11

As the next few days went by, the air became chill, and mountains loomed in the distance. During the daylight hours, Lilly continued to refuse the dog demons help, preferring to use the three eyed bulls flank as a guide. The thin bug-eyed demon that rode it was blunt and rather loud mouthed, but wise with age and his craft.

Lilly knew the dog demon was irritated with her refusal of his help, but paid him no mind, knowing she was bound only to the Taisho by the peace treaty. The Lord Taisho didn't seem to be bothered by this though, more than a shake of his head every once in a while. The young demon only scowled at her foolishness, felling that she should be honored by his offer.

Sesshomaru once again moved upon her, seizing her arm and pressing between her and the three eyed bull. Lilly protested briefly, yanking her arm back, but Sesshomaru did not yield this time around, pulling her closer, "This Sesshomaru does not accept refusal kindly," he pressed his mouth to her ear as the elder demons continued up the path, "This Sesshomaru can be kind to those who accept it. The other option is not so constructive."

Lilly turned to him, her eyed covered, "Why are you so insistent that I accept your assistance?" The dog demon didn't answer, simply turned and began to walk, still holding her close. Lilly didn't fight it this time, knowing there was little point in causing trouble over being led about.

The winds were cold and fierce as they came upon the mountains first ridges. The initial climb was quickly done, but Lilly couldn't continue with her eyes covered by the blindfold.

"Why do you keep wearing that thing any ways, you silly girl?" The aged demon Totosai prodded at her face with his hammer, causing her to swat it away heavily. She crinkled her nose at the demon. You'd think that after so much time had gone by in your life, you'd be able to put two and two together. Apparently for this elderly demon, no such thing had happened.

As she explained how painful the light was to her eyes, she felt foolish for having such a crippling flaw. Totosai seemed to think this as well, "That's not a good thing to let on about, girly. I suggest you find a way to cope with it besides that there eye patch."

Lilly could only shrug as they tromped through the fresh flurries that had begun to stir.

"Perhaps this could be to my benefit, rather than a burden," the spirit demon Saya awoke, chipping in to the conversation yawning as he spoke, "Perhaps, but in what way?"

Lilly explained how she would feel out the earth and creatures with her youkai powers, and 'see' with her spirit. The spirit demon shrugged sleepily, telling her about the Lord Taisho's wind scar attack with the sword Tetsusaiga, and how he could slay a hundred demons with one blow.

Lilly shivered at the thought of that immense power. "Then this could have some potential then?" the three elder demons nodded their agreement as they continued up the mountain. The path was becoming slick with the thin cover of slush.

"What is this wet stuff any ways?" Lilly's leather boots were well past soaked in the damp stuff. The Taisho laughed, joking on how she had lived in a cave all her life. As the sun set, the flurries became large snowflakes, and as Lilly removed her blindfold, she marveled at the beauty of them.

Through out the night they tromped along the mountain paths, the snow growing ever thicker, and beginning to make large piles on the ground. Lilly romped around in the freezing piles joyfully, a feeling of deja vecu, like she had all ways been meant to be here in this snowy world.

Sesshomaru watched her carefully, not understanding why she acted so foolishly. He couldn't help but feel captivated though, as he watched her throw handfuls of fluffy snow up in the air and spiral around in it. She was undeniably a beautiful demon, which was not unusual for her people. There was some thing lingering under the surface though, besides her uncharacteristic childishness. There was some thing in the way she moved, and spoke that drew him to her. He shook these thoughts out of his head.

He pressed a hand to her back to push her on up the mountain. Lilly complied, smiling mischievously. In the space of a second, Sesshomaru was covered in a handful of icy snow, and Lilly was far ahead of them. They could hear her silky laughter flow through the snow.

The snow was falling harder now, and Lilly's laughter seemed to come from the sky itself. The other demons snickered behind their hands at Sesshomaru and the girls antics. Sesshomaru face contorted into some thing between confusion and anger, and he ran after the girl, grabbing up his own handful of snow as he swiftly came up to her shadow through the snow.

With one swift movement, he clobbered her in the head with the snow, throwing her to the ground. As he looked down smugly, he saw only a pile of snow where he had struck. He heard a twittering giggle, and looked up, only to see a thick pile of snow falling upon him, knocking him over.

As the elder demons trudged up to an odd sight; Sesshomaru was sprawled on the ground, covered in snow, and Lilly stood on tip-toes, up on the sheer rock face gloating down at him. The Taisho laughed heartily, having not seen his son bested by anyone in a long while, and finding his peace prize child rather amusing to watch.

Lilly leaped down, offering the buried dog demon a hand up, smiling playfully. Sessomaru pushed her hand away, lifting himself out of the snow stubbornly. Lilly frowned at him briefly and then shrugged. That was his choice to be angry. Totosai chuckled at the stubborn dog boy, "Perhaps, Lord Sesshomaru, you can learn as much from Lady Lilly as you can teach her!"

Sesshomaru gave him an awful look, silently turning away and continuing up the road with an almost un-audible "feh"

Lilly watched him for a moment, and couldn't understand why he was so arrogant. She would soon find out though.

As the night continued, they began to reach the summit of the mountain, the snow so thick on the ground it reached Lilly's knees. Even though this didn't bother her, it slowed down progress a bit, and she was relieved when she heard the Lord Taisho say they were nearly there.

As they reached the top, Lilly could see a large castle just ahead, jutting from the snow in disregard for its attempts to bury everything around it. A large wall was carved from the mountain itself, as the castle looked to be. It was tall and alien to Lilly. She had never seen a castle like this, even with all of her studies. It had many floors, with windows checkering the walls ever so often.

She had stopped to gape at it, as she had the snowflakes. She felt a large shock run through her as the Taisho clapped a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome home."

He smiled pleasantly down at her, and led her along down the winding path, and through the gargoyle topped gates. As they passed through the large carved doors, warmth flooded Lilly's bones, and caused her skin to prickle.

The air inside was warm, and smelt of strong spices and perfumes. Lilly sneezed loudly at the spiced air. Servants took her trunk away, and the dog demons cloaks were removed and taken as well. Lilly stood awkwardly a moment. She didn't know what to do now that she was here. She glanced around the hall, noting the soft looking rug, now damp with the melting snow.

A shrill, demanding voice sounded from down the hall, "Taisho! What took you so very long?" A tall lithe woman wrapped in fur walked towards them. Sesshomaru nodded, "Mother." Lilly could see the resemblance between the two, though Sesshomaru was nearly taller than her, and the Taisho was much taller than either of them.

The woman had talked at the Taisho for a moment, and then her attention was turned to Lilly with cold eyes. She walked up to her, the lady's nose crinkled like she had smelt some thing. Lilly stood straight and proud, full of disdain for the women, now understanding why Sesshomaru was the way he was.

The woman sniffed at her then turned away, "Just keep her out of my way." Lilly scoffed at the woman. She had no issues stay far away from the woman.

The Taisho patted her shoulder, "Do not mind my mate; you will be my pupil, and will not spend much time at the castle at all. But while you are here, you will accompany Sesshomaru most of the time."

Lilly disliked this thought, but found a slight bit of humor in the chance to throw more snow at him and cause general mischief. The Taisho told her to make sure and become familiar with her surroundings. The entire castle was hers to explore, as long as she left things be. She supposed her stay here would not be all bad. As she was led to a room to bath and rest, her mind drifted off to her brothers in crime, and especially Youko.


	12. Chapter 12

Lilly spent the next few days wandering the castle, some times crossing paths with Sesshomaru, who would then follow here silently watching. What he didn't realize was that she knew he was following her. She would wander here and there, glancing in doorways, running up and down stairways.

After a week or so of this she grew bored of being followed, and walked outside into the fresh snow, that was now piled high in the corners of the surrounding walls. She wondered vaguely what would happen if she were to dig in the very tall piles, and this curiosity led her to go into an eastern corner of the wall, and begin to make you giant mound of the cold stuff, until it was much taller and higher than her. She went inside briefly to get one of the shovels used to stoke the fireplace, and ran back out eagerly, beginning to dig and pack snow in a large circular shape at the foot of the packed pile.

From far above, and a high balcony, Sesshomaru and his mother watched her. Sesshomaru was bewildered by her actions. His mother, on the other hand, simply sneered at her, "Take no head of that girl. She has no pride, and acts with disregard of any protocol." The scornful woman stepped away elegantly, leaving Sesshomaru to watch the woman, an empty feeling tearing at his gut.

He watched as far below, the girl dug away with determination, free to do as she saw fit. He had no such freedom. He was a Lord. He would not be lowered to romping in the snow, even if in his secret heart-of-hearts he wished to join her. He stalked away from the balcony, musingly. Perhaps one day, she would grant him his freedom.

Far below, Lilly kneeled in the snow, having made a some what thorough tunnel all ready, and scooted in on her back to begin digging up and into the snow. She scooped and dug and patted the cold stuff, her fingers becoming increasingly numb. The night time air was well below freezing, and she knew she would, at some point, have to stop and go inside to thaw.

The soft crunching sound of snow underfoot suddenly sounded, Lilly hitting her head on the hard snow in her eager to see who was there. She could feel the Lord Taisho not far off, returning from an errand away from the castle. She could hear a little squeaking sound, almost like a high pitched snap, and wiggled out from her snowy den.

She sat there in the snow, a tiny little beast biting at her boot. It was scaly in parts, and looked like a tiny horse with a horn, and had tiny scaly wings on its back.

It looked up at her with eyes rivaling her own shade of minty green, and its tiny ears perked up at her in curiosity. Lilly looked up to watch the Taisho clearing the gates, tramping towards her in great strides.

* * *

Only 9 more people to 100 views! Once i hit that 100 mark,

I'll release a special short story to go hand in hand with this one.

:) thank you every body!

Coley

"I see my little friend has found you!" the tiny animal hopped through the snow drifts toward the great dog demon, "How do you like her?"

Lilly beamed at the Lord, nodding her approval. The beast bounded towards her, landing in her lap. It was incredibly warm, considering it was scaled.

"Well, I'm relieved to see you two have bonded so well already. Her name is Kirin, and she is yours. Treat her well."

At that the Taisho left, striding into the large castle, bellowing for his mate and son. Lilly looked at Kirin a moment, unnerved at seeing her own eyes staring back at her. She tilted her head a moment, and then spoke to the beast, curiously, "I wonder, how smart you are…" she scratched behind a fuzzy ear kindly, talking to the little creature, and crawling back into the tunnel she had made, continuing her work.

She continued to dig away at the snow, pushing the excess out through the opening. She could hear Kirin digging about as well, pushing the snow around with cloven hooves. Lilly had almost made a space large enough to sit up in, her back propped against the snowy wall.

She could hear the little creature trotting away, and peaked out, losing sight of it. She crawled out to see where it had gone, and watched as it trotted back, dragging along a thick piece of branch.

"What's that for, Kirin?" the tiny beast pulled it along past her, and into the little tunnel, and propped the branch into the wall of snow. It stamped hard with its front legs, the snow crunching in under the branch.

"Ah, smart! To keep the walls sturdy, right?" the little creature nodded joyfully, making a clicking sound at her. She pet Kirin proudly, and they continued to dig and build their hidey hole through the night.

As the morning came they left their work, and returned inside, numb and cold. And then, they slept, curled next to each other fondly.

In the next few days, the Taisho would explain to her what she would be doing with them, and preparing her for her training. She would be trained only briefly at the castle, for she was to accompany the Lord Taisho across the lands to make business with other demons and to enforce the demon treaty through out the land.

She didn't know what to expect of the Taisho's business, but she soon found out that most of it was keeping lesser demons in check, and keeping order amongst the dog demon tribes.

She traveled with the Taisho for almost a year before they were opposed by an upper class demon of any sort. A panther demon, angry and arrogant, crossed their path, confronting the Taisho angrily.

*"_You! Inu, you cur of a demon! How dare you trespass on my territory!" the Taisho looked at the huge cat with disregard, "This is my land, Panther. You are lucky I allow you to remain here. You are best to be humble to your lord."_

_The huge panther demon roared in rage, and Lilly stepped forward, even in the blazing sunlight, she was very capable of fighting this demon, using not but her youkai. _

_As the Panther swung at her, she jumped, landing on its huge hand, and running up its arm, Kirin running up behind her. She plucked a branch from the demons fur, using her power to fill it, making it long and thin and sharp. _

_Kirin pounced onto the panthers head, stamping on it's eyes, blinding it a moment, causing it to toss around in agony. Lilly then took the branch and sliced one of its huge ears clear off of its head, blood rushing out._

_Lilly vaulted off the great demon as it clutched it's head in pain, "You should learn some respect for the Master Inu Taisho." _

_The panther demon growled loudly, stepping forward angrily. Lilly could tell he wouldn't learn so quickly, and was about to set to changing his mind when the Taisho stopped her. _

"_King Panther, are you sure you want to continue down this path? We could be allies you know. We would be formidable." He sighed as the panther laughed at him, "I will never be allies with you filthy mongrels! Long live the Panther Tribe!" the cats great claw came down upon the Taisho, and was met with the sword Tetsusaiga._

_Lilly watched excitedly as the Taisho battled with the Panther, testing the beast strength and waiting for an opening. Lilly saw it, the Panther King began to loose his balance, tilting backwards, and she knew it was all over. _

_With a great battle cry, the Taisho swung his mighty sword, light enveloping the Panther, and the decrepit bones scattered across the ground, the demon no longer a threat.*_

The Taisho became much like a father to Lilly in these times, teaching her how to barter with the few fearless humans that would, and how to do business with the demons of the land.

She made as many enemies as she did allies, Like Royakan, the Taisho's well meaning, if incompetent servant. And Bokuseno, the tree demon, served to be a good source of information to Lilly, and the Taisho visited him often for news from the forest.

It was on a trip to Bokuseno that Lilly and the Taisho stumbled upon a royal caravan, a carrier baring a beautiful human aboard it. Lilly watched as only the human princess turned to look upon them, spotting the Taisho, wide eyed. Lilly watched the caravan pass, and as the Taisho looked to the princess's carrier.

That night, she new the Taisho had left the camp, to look for the woman. Lilly Stayed at the camp, knowing that if the Taisho wanted her to know about his plans, he would tell her. It wasn't until the cracks of dawn that the lord came back, an oddly thoughtful look across his features.

Even as they continued on through the country, every few nights the Taisho would disappear, and return by the morning, smelling of the human woman. It's wasn't until they were returning to the castle a few months later that the Taisho raised a curious question to Lilly.

He called her close, staring straight forward as he walked, "Lilly, I have taught you much these past moons. But I have never spoken of what happens when you mate with some one. I have a question to ask you now; who is it that you would mate with? Why?"

Lilly watched his face for a moment, unsure of what he was asking. She thought a moment more, and replied slowly, "I suppose I would choose a mate I enjoyed being with, and I respected. Perhaps some one skilled that I could learn from."

The Taisho looked solemn, and remained silent for a while. They walked on in silence though out the day, and as they were reaching the outskirts of the castle walls, the Lord stopped, and faced her intently, "Lilly, listen to me…" the Taisho looked stressed almost, "Things are going to become much more complicated, and soon I will have to call on you, and I want to know if you will follow me. Once this task happens, you will most likely have your freedom."

Lilly looked up at her master filled with acknowledgement, and nodded faithfully at her father figure, "I will serve you as faithfully as I would my Lord Kuronue."

The Taisho offered her a warm, sad smile, resting a large hand on her shoulder, "you are a good friend, and faithful servant. I will make arrangements to have you trained even further by the best fighters I know. You will need it soon. I have the feeling all of our lives are about to change soon."

The two of them entered the castle, and Lilly could feel the change in the air. The feeling that some thing drastic was going to happen. She knew this would not be her home for long. Lilly went to her room, and began to pack all her things away, knowing she would have to find a place to hide it before things got out of hand.


	13. Chapter 13

Through the months Lilly had been gone, Sesshomaru had also wandered, not as far, or for any particular porpoise, but to keep the thoughts of the foolish sheep-demon out of his sensible head.

When he had returned to his castle, he was mildly surprised to see the girl carrying her compact trunk with her out of a side door. He watched as she crossed the yard and out and over the back wall. He couldn't think of why this would be, and so followed her, leaping over the back wall and into the snow banks.

Lilly knew she needed to find a difficult locality to horde her treasure until she was sure she could retrieve it safely. Lilly ran swiftly through the deep snow, knowing there had to be a steep slope she could scale. Kirin galloped beside her, and then rushed off ahead of her, leading the way. Lilly smiled, knowing her faithful pal knew exactly what and where she wanted to keep her things. At the back of her mind, Lilly knew she was being followed. She thought little of it, knowing where she was going the intruder couldn't follow, no matter how agile.

Kirin led her to a sheer drop in the rock face, and leaped, Lilly following after. Her sheep like agility allowed her to climb on the sheer face perfectly, hopping to the next ledges. Kirin stopped, and then disappeared into the rock face, a cave opening there.

Lilly stepped under the cover of the rock and waited, sensing for her follower. They had stopped, and stayed put. Lilly reached out gently with her Youkai, to touch the energy of the other demon. Sesshomaru stood at the top of the cliff looking down. She grinned slyly, and strode deeper into the cave. She would always be two steps ahead of the arrogant dog demon, and he would some day find this out.

Sesshomaru stood atop the cliff, looking down at the spot he sensed Lilly jump down to. He could smell her fragrant scented oils, and the little creature his father had given to her. He still didn't know what she was doing though. It wasn't like ram demon to horde their items, or to stock pile any thing.

What was she hiding?

Lilly knew he would wait for her to return, and so putting down her trunk, she began putting up barriers and magics to hide any magical presence, and her own presence as well. She put up many different kinds of barriers to assure herself that no one would disturb her things.

Even with all of these precautions she had a lingering doubt that some thing would worm its way into her new hidey hole. She reassured herself though, knowing that she would be the only one able to open the chest, even if they did manage to get into the cave.

She pushed on into the farthest point of the cave, the darkness not hindering her sensitive eyes. When she finally hit the far wall, she pushed the chest against it, opening one of the familiar compartments, and pulling away charm papers and an ink filled bush. Painting symbols onto the papers, she infused her own demon energies and placed them on the chest.

She was aware that demon sutra papers was an ironic tool for her to be using, being that the papers were usually used against demons, but the scrolls held within the many compartments of the chest told her of a time where demons had used them and how humans had stolen the technique.

And now she was going to steel the useful papers back, using them against humans and demons alike. As she set the final precise seal in place, the chest glowed with a snowy halo of light for a moment, and Lilly knew that it was now too heavy for any being to lift.

She knew that now it would be safe, regardless of how much time passed, or how many people tried to attain it. Sighing for a moment, she looked about her for her companion. Laying curled up on the floor, the tiny creature Kirin slept peacefully. Lilly smiled, picking the tiny beast up and returning to the exit.

Lilly reached with her powers to try and sense Sesshomaru, and found him waiting just above her, within the snow. She sighed; he was indeed patient and persistent as he had always been.

She considered a moment, thinking on how much effort she wished to put into this ordeal. Rather than fleeing and seeming suspicious, she simply bounded up the cliff face to meet the dog demon head on.

As she reached the top, the dog demon was indeed standing there, stoic and intense as always. A lesser demon would have been intimidated by those cold eyes, but Lilly had spent a year facing down demons that were much greater in age and strength than him.

Lilly smiled cheekily at him, giggling a bit and scooting the snow around with her toes. The dog demons posture changed slightly, his eyes changing to curiosity. He watched her guardedly, as she gave him coy looks. She had learned with the Taisho that one of her most useful weapons was some thing she thought little about. Her female appeal to the male species.

Lilly giggled again, slyly shying closer to the dog demon, his face contorted in confusion as she came close, smiling dreamily. Lilly reached towards him briefly, and Sesshomaru flinched as his face came in contact with a frozen clump of snow. She was bluffing! And he, Sesshomaru had fallen for her charms.

Lilly bounced about like a child as he growled deep in his throat. She grinned broadly at him, his face darkening even more with her cheer, "I have business to attend to Lord Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was practically steaming in the snow, unbelieving the amount of disrespect being paid to him. He grabbed her arm, hard, swinging her around roughly, and slamming her into a large icy rock. He glowered at her nonchalant face, gripping her tighter, "This Sesshomaru will tolerate no more of your defiance! You shall learn some respect for this one, or learn to suffer."

The familiar shock of the dog demons skin hit her. Lilly was surprised at the amount of anger in the dog demon, but smiled any ways, knowing that she could easily get away. But rather then run off, she stood there, interested in what the dog would tell her.

Sesshomaru growled again, turning his face away from those mint eyes. He felt suddenly odd being so close to the female that he had watched so seemingly long ago. He shook the feeling away and looked back at her, "This childish behavior of yours has gone on long enough. This Sesshomaru would have thought a year with Father would have ridden you of such behaviors."

Lilly snorted briefly, "Then you have never truly met your father. I'm surprised that you are such a stiff body with such a joyous father." She cocked her head to the side to look at him, wondering why that would be. Sesshomaru made a scoffing noise at the back of his throat. He didn't care for such asinine behavior.

"This Sesshomaru's Father is a fool. The only thing I want from him is his power." He let go of her arm, feeling suddenly uncomfortable again, like her mint eyes could see into his sole itself. Lilly pondered at the bitter tone Sesshomaru's voice held. Surely he had some secret want for his fathers' affection.

"Regardless of what you say you want, I know other wise," Lilly reached out again, but for the first time, to touch his face, almost sadly, "Your eyes can hide much, but not all."

The male growled half heartedly, and walked away, having long forgotten what he had been there for to begin with. Lilly dropped the now awake Kirin, who had woken up mid-conversation. "I wonder what's behind those cold eyes."

Lilly shook her head in an attempt to shake away the pit in her stomach, "Kirin, my friend, I fear I'll be in over my head when the Taisho decides to make his move." The creature simply watched her curiously, shaking its tiny mane. Lilly smiled at her, "Well, if you're not worried about it, I won't worry either."

With that, the pair followed the tracks left by the dog demon. The morning lights began to bloom, painting the sky a bright red. It looked as if blood had been strewn across the snow of the mountain.


	14. Chapter 14

A few later, after the dust had settled between Lilly and Sesshomaru, the Taisho called them both into the main hall, where he sat on a tall throne, his mate sitting next to him. A tall stranger cloaked in a pointed black hood stood next to the thrones, a small blue haired demon boy standing quietly by.

Lilly nodded politely to the clad stranger, and smiled at the blue haired child. The little boy looked down bashfully.

The Taisho introduced the clad stranger as only a demon shinobi, and how he was going to be training them both for a short time, in return for food and bed in the castle.

They began immediately as well, going immediately outside into the snow swept courtyard. The shinobi at this point removed the cloak, but wore a mask to hide his face. The young boy stepped forward, scooping up some snow. Lilly watched him carefully, but Sesshomaru paid him no mind, watching the masked man vigorously.

Lilly watched as the young boy focused on his arm, the snow clutched in his tiny hand. She could see the energy flowing into the snow, and back out around his small arm, making a long icy sword.

"Go," the boy was fast, and agile, coming at Lilly with incredible speed; she dodged his initial swing, plucking a twig from the snow. It became long and wispy in her hand, countering the boy's iced hand. The pressed each other back and forth across the court yard, each of them carefully avoiding each others vitals, even as they brutalized each other.

"Stop!" the shinobi held up a hand, and the boy returned to his side. Lilly huffed, cuts and scratches covering her. She felt jittery from all the adrenaline in her system, and her hand shook gently, anticipating the round.

The shinobi, nodded to her and Sesshomaru and then turned and left, the boy following him towards the castle. Lilly stood there, surprised. She called out to them both, "Wait, is there no more training today?" The shinobi continued into the castle, but the boy stopped, and briefly jogged back.

"Master is testing you. Keep on your toes." Lilly nodded, frustrated. The boy began to walk away again, "I'm Touya, by the way. I'll see you again."

Lilly smiled briefly, and turned to Sesshomaru. He was watching her again. Lilly's body was shaking with energy and eagerness, and she felt inpatient with the dog demon.

Sesshomaru could sense her quaking, could see her hand shake. Some thing stirred in him. He wanted to cause that shaking, to make her body quiver with anticipation. He wasn't sure in what way though. He wanted to dominate her, make her fear him, and hold her, make her value him above all else.

Lilly glared at him, a strange gleam in his golden eyes. She didn't like it. Not at all. She walked away, silently, her body sore and bruised. The dog demon just stood there, watching her leave, that gleam staying with him through the next few months.

The next months were brutal, the shinobi pushing them to their limits and beyond. Lilly could not help but feel more and more tension from the Taisho as a fourth month rolled by.

He came to her one day, right after her training. She was worn and tired, but followed him out through the cold as he led her away from the castle. They walked quite far, until the castle was completely out of sight. Lilly sat in the snow, exhaust catching up to her.

"Lady Lilly, you must be weary now, I need for you to listen closely." Lilly straightened up painfully, obeying her lord, "Soon a child will be born." He told her of the human woman, and that she would bear him a second child soon. There would be upheaval, amongst both the human and demon castles, and that she would be in danger of his mates' wrath.

"She is a vengeful woman, and I have lost touch with her. She is no longer who I wish to be with, and I am willing to accept the consequence." He paused here, sighing deeply, "You though, will have to defend yourself greatly. Send three letters to the Lords of the Eastern lands, and another to your good friend. Have them send for you in six and a half months."

Lilly nodded, trying very hard to keep grip on the words, but eventually they began to slip and fade as she passed out in the cold snow. She had understood her duty, and would fulfill it, but not now.

When she woke, she was bound in her blankets, a fire blazing in the fire place. She woke with a start, jumping up to fetch paper and ink. Kirin was sleeping cozily by the fire. Lilly sat by her, using the fire's light to write out four letters, two were professional, and were to go to the two lords of the East. The other two were more personal, and would be sent to Youko and Kuronue. She felt sad as she thought of her two brothers. She thought of them often, but wondered if they also did.

She woke Kirin gently, giving her the four scrolls. She took her hair comb out of her hair, tying it to the letter to Youko. It would be the first time she had let the precious thing out of her sight. Her hair felt long, and heavy on her shoulders.

She sent Kirin off, the scaled horse-like creature galloping through the rocks and out of site.

Lilly lay down again. Her body ached still from her training, and her spirit was week and spent.

_She dreamed that night. Flashing faces and people she didn't know. Youko was there, and then Sesshomaru took his place. He was kind in her dream though. Kind in a way he could never be in life. Youko returned, hand out stretched, and she reached gladly for it, but the dream Sesshomaru held her in place, held her to him, and swept her away from her sweet Youko. She watched as the beautiful comb he had given her crumbled in his hand._

Lilly's breath hitched. She felt anxious, dreading the next few months.

Even though they passed slowly, creeping to snail pace by the fifth month, Lilly felt the days went too quickly. Her training had increased, and now the shinobi himself trained her.

She would get the occasional visit from the old demon Totosai, or the flee Myoga when he could bother to face the cold weather. Other than that, it was only her and Sesshomaru in the castle. The elder woman of the castle spent her time being weighted on hand and foot and so was rarely if ever seen.

Sesshomaru's eyes grew ever more greedy when he watched her fight. Perhaps this was due to his age, or perhaps he didn't realize the looks he gave her. What ever the case, she was more un-nerved by this than any glare he could give her.

If he glared, at least she knew where they stood. With this, she didn't know what to make of the situation.

The Taisho was gone away more and more often, and Lilly often felt the lurking presence of Sesshomaru getting more and more obvious during these times. Finally she had had enough, and shrieked at him one night in the hall.

"You! You need to stop following me! I'm tired of you're oppressive presence lurking over my shoulder all the time!" she was tired and shaking in anger and from adrenaline from training.

He strut from the shadow of the hall towards her, and grabbed her by the hip. Lilly was too tired and slow from her rigorous training to understand what he was doing until it was done. He had crushed his mouth against hers, sharp teeth biting her lip painfully.

Lilly pushed him back; just enough to get him off her swollen mouth. He looked dazed, like he wasn't aware of his own actions. She gave him another shoved and he released her.

"What in the world are you thinking?" she glared at him, confused and tired. He smiled smugly at her, regaining himself, "This Sesshomaru will have you for himself. You will see this, little sheep. You will see."

He walked away, into the dark hall. Lilly leaned against the cool wall. She was shaking even more now.


	15. Chapter 15

During the final days of the fifth month, Lilly's training ended, and she said goodbye to they young Touya and his master shinobi. She was left in top condition for what ever it was she would be facing, but for the time being had to find some form of entertainment.

Lilly let out a slight shiver, thinking on how unbearable Sesshomaru might become if she had nothing to keep her busy, so she decided to sew. Lilly's hands were quick and agile with the cloth, having learned how to skillfully sew clothes and other things from her friend in the Thieves Den.

She had been given many different types of cloth, but found one in particular of interest. It was very plain looking cloth, made from a demon rat's fur. After she had pieced it together, into a wonderful outfit, she called for a servant to bring her many pomegranates and raspberries, and died the outfit a bright blood red.

She would give it to the Taisho as a gift, for extra protection. Though, she knew he didn't need it. Continuing with her work, she made many different outfits, in all types of fabrics and colors. She wouldn't wear any of them; she simply wanted some thing to do.

By the time she was finished, she was out of cloth and string, and there were bits and pieces of scraps strewn across the floor.

She wasn't sure how much time had gone by, for her room was completely dark, the windows covered completely, to block out any light. When she stepped out of her room, her body ached, and her stomach felt empty. She could sense the Taisho returning. Perhaps for the final time. Her heart raced, knowing she would need to prepare soon. As she expected, the Taisho approached her quietly. What she didn't expect was to be told to find an empty house outside of a large village, and prepare it for living.

Was he going to live with the human woman? She couldn't help but think this unlikely. The human woman and the Taisho would be nearly exiled for baring a child together, and the Taisho could only hold of so many demons at a time.

Despite her ponderings, she listened to her master, finding a house by a large clear lake, and, disguised as a human woman, she furnished the house, "For my Master."

The human folk greeted her happily, completely unaware that she was a demon. Her hair was dark and wavy in this form and her eyes a deeper blue. She could fool even demons with this form, if she tried to. She made sure the little home had everything it would need, and tilled up some land for crops to grow.

The air was warm, much warmer than the mountains, even though there was snow in patches on the ground. She relished the warm air, missing the scent of other people being around. She knew it was to be a short lived happiness though, for she had to return to the castle, and then to the human woman the Taisho was going after.

Lilly couldn't wrap her head around why the Taisho was leaving every thing he had behind for the human woman. She was surely very beautiful, but she could sense nothing beyond that. She had no powers, or any talents. She was just human.

She tried to find an answer to the riddles she posed to herself as she ran swiftly across the lands, racing the moon itself to the mountain the castle stood atop. It didn't take long with her new training, and she could sense the Taisho waiting for her on a cliff. Sesshomaru was with him.

Lilly approached them quietly, her tiny bells never making a sound, and the snow never crunching. She was a master of silence, and would be forever grateful to both Kuronue and the Taisho for this gift.

The Taisho had been talking with Sesshomaru, and some thing struck her, and in some ways answered her hard thought questions. He spoke to Sesshomaru, "Do you have some thing to protect?"

Lilly knew this was the reason he was leaving all else behind. She didn't fully grasp the concept, but would protect the woman for him, if that was what he wanted. As he left, she looked to Sesshomaru.

His eyes seemed some how softer looking at her for a moment, "You are going to, my little sheep?" she nodded to him, "I am bound by treaty, and loyalty. I will do as your father asks of me." Sesshomaru scoffed, his eyes hardening, "Then listen to this Sesshomaru closely then. You are to return to the castle when all is said and done. I will not have you betray me."

Lilly scoffed gently, shaking her head, "I do not betray any. I have no interest in power, Sesshomaru. I wish you the best." Lilly turned away to leave, feeling slightly down hearted for a moment.

"Fight hard, Lilly." She turned, having never heard her name pass his lips before. She smiled warmly at him a moment, before he turned and walked away. As she left herself, she never saw the small smile that crept upon the dog demons face. She had never said his name aloud before.

The demon pair dashed over the land with great leaps and bounds, reaching a deep forest. Lilly handed the Taisho the fire rat outfit she had sewn as they ran, and soon they reached deep thick trees. Lilly could feel some thing large, and powerful. She stopped, the Taisho following suite. He could feel it.

"Lilly, this fight is not yours. Go, ahead to the castle; Make haste! I fear the princess is in grave danger."

Lilly turned, and began to dash around the forest, just barely seeing a great dragon emerging from the forest, and the Taisho drawing his grand sword.

A deep dark thought arose in her mind. This may be the last time she would see her father figure. She hoped beyond hope that she was wrong.

The castle was being guarded heavily, many soldiers watching the gate, some with a glimmer of fear in their eyes. Lilly wanted nothing to do with these men. She didn't want to fight these silly little men, they weren't worth the bother. It was the woman she wanted.

She ran silently about the back of the castle, changing her appearance to become more human. She leapt silently up the wall, and down into the shadow of the castle. She could hear the footsteps of one of the humans around the corner. Following him she knew where he was going, his sword drawn.

She rushed ahead, silent as a mouse, and knew she was in the right place, a birthing sheet hung to hide the mother from view. She rushed to this place, slipping in quietly.

The woman there was beautiful, even in her agony. Lilly hushed her quietly, calming her. She hid behind the curtain, waiting for the worrier to walk in.

She did nothing while he spoke, and waited for him to use the drawn sword. Use it he did, and she took the blow full force through her shoulder. She let out a brief cry, only partially to convince him he'd struck true.

The woman stared in horror at the shadow of the man as he left, and at Lilly's bleeding shoulder.

Lilly dropped her disguise, and removed the sword so that she could help the sweet woman with her child. It wasn't long after that chaos could be heard outside. The baby came quickly, the mother worn and exhausted.

The smell of fire struck their noses, and soon the Taisho was there, his side bleeding profusely. He wrapped the human woman in the cloak Lilly had made, looking briefly at his child. The worrier entered again.

Lilly began to lead the woman away, knowing this would be the end of her father figure.

He told the woman the child's name, and they left, the castle crumbling upon the two worriers. Lilly felt a pang of sorrow at the loss, but none as deep as the human woman's.


	16. Chapter 16

Through their sorrow, the two women pushed forward. Lilly followed the directions the great dog demon had left for her, and led the mother and child to the home she had prepared, and left the three swords of power with Totosai and Myoga.

She left with some effort, curious about where the Taisho would be buried. She knew he would not allow his enemies to ever find him, nor perhaps even his mate or children. She had no time for that now.

When Lilly was sure that the woman and child were safely to their new home, she placed a sutra above the door for protection. Demons would never harm the pair, and any harmful humans would forget them as soon as they touched the door.

"What will I do now? I do not know how to care for a child, or harvest crops," the woman looked panicked and distraught. Lilly smiled kindly, her human form like a second skin, "If you will allow me, I shall teach you these things, in time. For now, the things you need are here. I promise to return."

She sighed as she left, starting slowly, and then sprinting as her human form fell away. As Lilly ran, the morning light trailed behind her, racing her to the burnt down castle to the west. She could only outrun it for so long though; like everything else that was to happen, it would eventually catch her.

It wasn't until she reached the spot where Myoga and Totosai that Lilly blinded her eyes to the morning light. She could hear Myoga and Saya talking quietly, about where the blades were to go.

"Ah Lady Lilly, we were wondering when you'd show up. What do you make of this?" Totosai explained to her how the Taisho had left Sesshomaru the sword of the dead, a sword useless to the dog demon. Lilly chuckled thoroughly at the tricky dog demon. She would have never expected a dog to be so clever.

"But where is the Taisho? And Tetsusaiga is missing as well." Lilly was only met by raised shoulders and murmurs. None of them knew for sure, only Myoga knew a hint at the location. It didn't help much.

"Who is going to deliver the sword to Sesshomaru?" Lilly could here them all shuffle around very suddenly, and heard a chorus of 'not-it!' all about. She sighed, dropping her head. She'd been out-ed.

She huffed, knowing this would be no pleasant task, and left them to determine what would happen to Sou Unga, the third sword the Taisho carried.

It didn't take long for Lilly to reach the mountains, dread coiling in her stomach. Sesshomaru would not be pleased with his heirloom.

Lilly thought about that for a moment, and traced the pendant at her throat. An heir loom. She couldn't help but feel a new sense of the word. An heir loom, a gift given when you die. That she was given when her people died.

She shook away the thought, clearing her mind of every thing but the sword she carried. The last few miles up the mountain seemed to take forever, the anticipation building in her stomach. Her shoulder ached where the sword had pierced the bone, and she was beginning to feel drained from the day before.

As she crossed the courtyard, she could only sense Sesshomaru within the castle. The rest of the area was unusually bare of life, even of animals. Some thing picked at her brain, but she ignored it.

She entered the castle, and nearly flew up the stair case to the dog demons study, ripping off the blinder. She had never entered the room before, never having a reason to, but she did now, and was caught off guard.

The room wasn't flashy and gaudy as she had all ways pictured it to be, but it was subtle and beautiful. It was open and welcoming, a fireplace against the wall, and wide, low windows opposite the door. There, under the window, sat Sesshomaru, in a loose sleeved robe, his hair tied up loosely, with a far-off expression. A paint brush dangled limply in his hand, many scrolls scattered about the desk before him.

He looked so… Inviting. He almost looked approachable. He almost seemed sad.

Lilly stood for a moment, just watching him gaze out the window. She was captivated by how passive he looked. She couldn't help but feel badly for how cold she had been to him before.

The feeling was soon lost on her part as he turned to see her standing there, his eyes cold. She jumped, slightly startled at the sudden movement. The sunlight began creeping in through the window, lighting up the dog demons white hair with tints of orange and pinks.

Lilly's eye sight blurred for a moment, the dog before morphing briefly into his fathers' shadow. She shook her head vigorously, and looked back to see Sesshomaru there again, standing from his desk of papers.

"What are you doing in this Sesshomaru's den?" he looked curiously at the sword in her hand, "so, Father has finally destroyed himself. How selfish."

Lilly bit her tongue, ready to bark out in anger. She merely shoved the sword towards him, and grumbled vaguely that it was his now. She knew he didn't want it, even as he placed it on his bedside drawers.

She turned to leave, having done as she had said, but was halted, "Where do you intend to go, little sheep?" Lilly turned to look at the dog demon, not sure how to answer.

She watched him, his face turned towards the window. It was beginning to get too bright for her, "I'm not entirely sure. Perhaps I shall wander the lands for a while," she looked to him, "If the Lord of the West would allow it."

Sesshomaru looked at her in surprise. It was obvious that he had not thought of himself as this yet. He nodded solemnly at her.

"Only if you would grace this Sesshomaru with your smile, every so often," he looked back out the window, the light making him look radiant, "I still wish to have you for my own, but I will not force it upon you."

Lilly didn't understand what had changed his mind so suddenly. He seemed to have done a complete turn about, almost overnight.

"What has come over you, Sesshomaru? You seem very different," she stepped forward gingerly, squinting against the sun light. She felt light headed, her vision blurring again. She felt herself tilting, and swift arms catching her.

"You're bleeding badly."

Lilly felt herself being swept up and carried away. It had been so long since she had been carried. Who was it?

She could only see a blurry shape above her, a dark ceiling. Who was carrying her? She couldn't remember again. She curled into the body holding her, animal like eyes flashing in her memories. The memories faded, the shadow above her fading into blackness.


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry it's taken so long to upload this chapter people! i hope the length makes up for the time.

Also if any body knows how to fix the Traffic in your profile, please message me. Thank you.

* * *

When Lilly woke, it was slowly, feeling groggy. Dark shadows teased the back of her mind. Visions of tall horns and deep caves creped around her skull. A shrill voice sounded nearby.

Lilly sat herself upright, noting the small mirrored room. There was a door with no handle across from her, and a dark curtain hanging on the wall. She pulled the thin blanket up against her. She wore only bindings around her chest and shoulder, and loose pants.

The shrill voice sounded again, and the Lady of the castle burst in. Her face was distorted with the amount of anger she was throwing off. She reached to Lilly, grabbing her shoulder painfully, "Where are they?"

Lilly snarled in her face, snapping her teethe viscously. She couldn't think, her mind clouded by sleep and pain.

The woman's eyes were red, her demon energy surging, "The two swords! Where are they?"

She tossed Lilly back, striding towards the window. "I know of you. I know of your unusual weakness, girl. Don't toy with me."

"I have no idea where the swords are! I do not care where they are." Lilly stood angrily, the woman scoffing down at her.

The woman looked pointedly down her slim nose, "Do you think me a fool? I know my fool of a mate trusted you with his very life. And we all know how that has ended," Lilly growled at her, "Now tell me, where are the swords?"

Lilly glared at her, "No one knows. Nobody will ever know, not even the guardian."

"That's too bad." The dog woman tore the curtains away, the light searing Lilly's eyes like hot pokers. Lilly scrambled to hide her eyes behind the thin blanket, but it was pulled away.

Lilly writhed in the light, the mirrors blinding her completely. She could hear the door slam.

Her head pounded with pain, and she screamed and hollered, demanding to be let out. Her eyes burned, she couldn't see through the white hot light. It felt like her head was being split open, and she raged against every solid object she came in contact with, searching for some give.

She pounded against the mirrors, shattering the glass across the floor. Even as she walked across it, it didn't hurt. Not to the point that the blazing sunlight did.

The pain was surreal, burning her eyes, even when they were closed. Eventually, her movements became tired, and she fell to her knees. It seemed like it was finally getting dark, and she laughed hysterically, feeling tears running down her face.

She laughed, realizing that it wasn't getting dark outside. She was going blind. She stood, tenderly, suddenly aware that there were many shards of glass in her feet and knees.

She would spend the next few days sitting in the corner, the light becoming dimmer and darker with every day that passed. When she had finally regained her senses, she tried to feel who was around her.

She could only feel the woman in her throne, and the servants in the castle. There was no Sesshomaru, no Kirin to keep her company. She sighed, banging her head against the wall for while. She once again got up to seek a way out.

More days went by, and not so much as a meal came to the room. Lilly had pushed all the glass to one side of the room, finally picking every piece up. She had tried many times to break the window to the room, but only succeeded in cutting her fist even more.

She sat alone for an unknown amount of time. It seemed like forever to her. Lilly couldn't remember ever feeling so hollow and alone. She could only sit and wait for some thing to happen.

It was nearly a month before any thing did happen.

Her stomach ached painfully. Even demons had to eat at some point, and she was getting to that edge where she would begin to starve, and her body would eat itself. She felt a sudden jolt of recognition though, as she sensed a group of people approaching the mountain.

Joy filled every inch of her as she felt the familiar energy of Kirin approaching. She jumped up, pressing her body against the wall to try and sense them clearer. It was Kirin! And Kuronue! She stilled for a moment, sensing not only Youko, but Sesshomaru coming their way.

She was nearly jumping with excitement, when she heard the door slam open. It was that woman again.

"What do you want from me now? I have nothing you want!" The woman just stood there silently. Lilly could sense that the door stood wide open, but was unsure if she could rush past in her condition.

The woman scoffed a moment, and Lilly could hear her dresses drag across the floor, snagging at pieces of glass.

"You are foolish, having followed my mate so recklessly. Do you know how many enemies he has?" The woman's' voice was contemptuous, "If you thought what I have done here is sufferable, then perhaps you stand a chance against those enemies."

Lilly stood, confused. The dog Lady was no longer demanding, even though she could hear the venom in the woman's voice, "Let those wretches from the Eastern fields take you. You are of no use to me."

Lilly felt a great surge of energy that she could only assume was the woman transforming into her dog form, leaving the room, and the castle, far behind. Lilly felt woozy and fell to her knees, the energies of the encompassing group of demons pressing against her suddenly.

She felt the shock of contact as the dog demon held her shoulder steady. She was, for the first time, relieved to have Sesshomaru touching her. It was unusually tender, she noted.

"Lilly," her head jerked to face the voice, realizing she couldn't see him, "Lilly, what's happened here?" it was Youko's concerned voice filling her ears, his voice soft and lulling. She shook her head, laughing crossly, "You will have to be a bit more specific I'm afraid."

She could feel a chill hand touching her face, testing the skin beneath her eye. She could hear Kuronue muttering under his breath, as Kirin clip clopped up to Lilly to put his scaly nuzzle against her hand.

"Lilly, you're eyes are very bloodshot, and bruised. Can you look at me?" Lilly could sense Kuronue's hand before her face, but shook her head, "No… I cannot. What do I look like?"

She could hear a held breath pass between the males, and it was some time before Youko spoke up, some what sorrowfully, "You look a beautiful mess, sweet Lilly."

Lilly smiled at the irony. She must look ungodly.

"It doesn't matter. You will heal quickly," Sesshomaru stood her up, holding her steady, and leading her out of the small room. Outside the door stood the two Lords of the East, both waiting in the abandoned throne room of the castle.

"I would beg to differ with you, young Lord." The Lord Mukuro stepped forward, blocking Lilly's path. Sesshomaru had to brace her arm to keep her from walking into the lord.

"Those eyes will never heal. Lady Lilly, you will remain blind the entirety of your life," Lilly could not hide how upset this fact made her. She fought away the surge of rage in her gut, feeling light headed once again.

Her stomach roared at her companions, and Sesshomaru continued to lead her to a room, and had servants bring a feast. The rest of the Lords, save Youko, left the room, leaving to figure out what would happen with the Lord of the West now dead, and his mate having fled.

Lilly was surprised as the two males worked together to begin cleaning her cuts and bandaging her wounds. She insisted one feeding herself though, being to stubborn to allow herself to be fed. She had spent the daylight hours leading herself about blinded against the sun, and had acquired some skill in handling objects without her eyes.

Youko and Sesshomaru worked silently, both feeling at fault for the situation. Even as they begrudgingly shared the work space with each other, they only passed occasional glares.

Lilly couldn't help feeling helpless, and uncomfortable being waited on. As the night passed on again, and the two males finally left the room, Lilly stood. She felt full, and clean, her health all ready beginning to return.

She crept slowly to the window, pushing the curtains aside to let the freezing air in. The air was inviting, having been stashed away in the stuffy room. She inhaled, the smells of the cold and the snow welcoming her.

There was another smell in the air as well. It was the smell of bloodlust, and the stain of many feline. There were Panther demons upon the mountain.

Lilly growled deep in her throat, forgetting her blinded eyes and rushing out of the room, teeth bared. A hard hand jutted into her shoulder, stopping her mind stride. She growled in rage, "There are panther on the land! We must drive them out! How dare they attempt such a travesty?"

There was a brief and hollow laugh, the Lord Raizen speaking for the first time, "You're loyalty is staggering, though mislaid. The Inu Taisho is long gone, and your loyalties fall on deaf ears."

She growled as he chuckled again, "No matter how good that ol' dogs' ears were. The dead can tell, nor hear, no tales."

Lilly understood the point he was trying to make, and nodded in agreement, but countered with her own point, "Perhaps this is so, but I have loyalties to many people, including the new Lord of the West."

She could tell what she said had caught many of the group off guard, they themselves having few loyalties, and fewer still that were truly loyal to them. Being demons, they ruled their lands through fear and power. For Lilly to be so powerful, and have such loyalties was rare.

"You are truly a foolish creature, just as all your people were," Lilly turned, shocked at the person who had spoken. She could hear Sesshomaru's footsteps as he walked away.

"This Sesshomaru has no needs of your loyalties."

Lilly stood for a moment, shocked. There was suddenly glass wear flying through the air at the dog demon, "You are such a stupid, self important, jack ass!"

The rest of the demons could do nothing to stop the tirade of objects flying towards the dog demon, and didn't try to. It was Youko that finally grabbed Lilly's wrist.

"Leave him be, there are more important matters at hand." Lilly was outraged at the dog demons change in attitude. He was infuriating to deal with. Youko wrapped an arm around her shoulder, just like old times.

"We've got to get you home now," Lilly turned towards him, suddenly realizing why Sesshomaru was so despondent now. He was letting her go. She shook her head, pushing back gently.

"I have things I must attend to though," Kuronue seemed to sigh impatiently, and Youko simply patted her back and pressed forward, guiding her along with them. They pressed through the panther demons that seemed to have swarmed the castle, pushing them back.

Lilly was held back away from the fighting by Youko and Kuronue, and could sense that the panthers were being beaten back easily. She still felt the need to be involved, and stole the occasional chance to throw solid energy filled chunks of ice at the attacking demons.

She could tell Sesshomaru was bored with the offenders, for he barely put any effort into the onslaught. It was more like a slaughter with the turn of the fight. Lilly sighed as the panther fled, leaving her disappointed by them, as always.

Youko began to lead her away once again, and she paused, reaching her youkai out towards Sesshomaru. She knew he was watching. A silent porcelain skinned statue, with gold filigree eyes.

She would return, when she had recovered, and doubled her own power. She would fulfill her promise to him. It would just take time.


	18. Chapter 18

There was an odd air to the western lands. A feeling of tip toeing about, like a sudden loud noise would destroy the peace. Lilly felt oddly relaxed though, traveling with her brotherly comrades. She almost felt giddy being around Youko and Kuronue again. Like the spark had returned, the cleverness, and the mischievous thoughts.

By the time they had reached the border between the East and Western lands, Lilly had very nearly forgotten about loosing her sight. It was a little thing to loose for her, as opposed to all the things she had learned. It was a good chance for her to show off all the things the Taisho had taught her on their travels.

"You are very fortunate to have been in such good graces with him. His children will never know the secrets he has passed on to you," Kuronue grinned at her, "He's formed a very royal woman of you."

Lilly scoffed gently, decidedly ignoring him, and testing if she could walk using only her ears, and nose. Youko laughed as she tripped on an exposed root.

She decided against trying that while in the forest. Grumbling, she continued behind them, having little to do as they walked. She found that being blind was exceedingly boring on long walks. Only the birds songs and the bickering of the two males where there to accompany her. She knew she would enjoy her time within the den. She also realized, some what unexpectedly, that she had no intention to stay.

She didn't want to stay back in the thieves den any more. Perhaps when she had left, she would have been happy to stay there for many years. Not any more though, not after having spent so much time on the go.

As they continued for an unknown amount of time, Lilly only stopping when the two men decided it was necessary, and to fight off the occasional nuisance demon. Lilly tested new techniques and skills that would benefit her in her blindness.

Lilly found that her sense of balance was much more keen, and that she could hear and smell things much more sharply. Not as well as perhaps Youko or Sesshomaru, but better than Kuronue.

She used this to her advantage, testing herself against Youko as they continued along towards the den. Lilly was much faster now, even though Youko had more experience with the outside world. Lilly was very adaptable.

It wouldn't be until many weeks later though, long after they had returned to the den, that Lilly would truly be tested.

Youko and Lilly had grown together just as they had always gotten on. Youko the charismatic, sneaky fox he'd always been and Lilly the silent, humble sheep she had always been. There was intensity in Lilly's eyes though that had never been there before.

Even though the pupils were milky and unseeing, there was a silent fire that burned into a person's very soul, human and demon alike. It spoke of her true age. Even having the youth and vitality of a young beautiful woman, her eyes were old and aged.

As they walked down the cavernous halls, there was a loud outcry that echoed through the many halls.

"Lilly-" Youko called back to her, "I heard it. There's some thing happening in the Hall." They ran through the many halls, many of the slaves rushing from out of the grand Hall. Lilly could sense a huge and very strong demon within the hall.

"Youko what's happening?" She could feel the fight happening, sense as demon lives began to blink out one by one. How could this be happening?

"This monstrous beast crashed through the entire cliff face itself," Youko grabbing Lilly away, a huge chunk of the roof crashing down, "The whole place is going to cave in."

The beast shouted and growled, crashing into the stone walls, throwing demons left and right. "Lilly?" she nodded to Youko, charging in, dashing across the room, over and around rubble and demons. She let her instincts guide her to the huge demon. She paid close attention to Youko's actions, and mirrored him flawlessly.

The each leapt up along the demons arms, along the spikes on its body. Lilly tore at one of the spikes, ripping it entirely from the beast shoulder, and using it to blind the beast.

"MY EYES!" The beast screamed, giant clawed hands reaching to grab at its eyes blindly. She knew Youko had done similar on his own side.

"So you can talk." Lilly sensed some thing unfamiliar in Youko rise up. She stopped attentively to find what Youko was doing. She followed him as he looped around the demons legs, tangling it in a rose scented whip.

He yanked the whip, the thorns tearing at the demons ankles, toppling it over onto its back, blind, and angry. Lilly traced Youko's steps as he walked across the demons chest, energy pulsing into his hand. The demon began howling in pain.

"Why have you done this? Where are you from?" Lilly listened as the creature continued to howl, thrashing about. She could feel the energy in Youko's hand growing, and hear the panicked demon howling louder.

"Tell me. My plant is very hungry, and I can't hold it off for long." Lilly shivered. She had never heard that tone in Youko's voice before. It was colder then the snow upon the top of the mountains. It was filled with menace, and it truly frightened her. It had been a long time since she had been truly afraid of any thing.

The beast's grunting caught her attention though, "I come from the West! The Taisho is dead! We lesser demons shall claim all we can! We will cause Chaos in the lands! We will-"

The beast let out a shriek, and Lilly winced. It was the sound of brutality, and torment. It reminded her of all those tiny mice Youko used to feed his plants. And suddenly, there was a menacing tone to Lilly's friend that she had never known. She was now aware that it had always been there though, and it turned her stomach.

Perhaps this is what the other demons found so intriguing about her. She had no taste for the torment and suffering of beast and humans. She didn't even like the taste of flesh. When she killed, she killed as swiftly and painlessly as she could, even if it was without mercy.

She was not merciful, but she was not cruel. And this, she realized, was a trait that her dearest Youko did have hidden in his charms.

She could smell blood. It drenched the stones and earth, and it felt oppressive, and dense against her piqued senses. She bent over, wreching on the earthen floor. The sound of bones being crunched by some demonic plant echoed in the half dome of the remaining hall.

She could hear Youko approaching her, his steps light and delicate. Lilly turned very suddenly towards him. She had jerked so suddenly, and in such a panic, that all of those hundreds of bells jingled sharply. She herd Youko halt, a mere foot away.

"Lilly, what's wrong? You look ill," he stepped closer, putting a hand on her slender shoulder. She jerked away slightly, jingling about.

"What was that? That was monstrous!" She could sense Youko's confusion. She heard steps behind her, in the hall area of the hall.

"Ah, my sweet sheep. You are of such a tender race," it was Kuronue who approached, his voice tender, and sad, "I had hoped that with the Inu Taisho, you would have learned to have a better taste for the usual demon traits, but it seems that the Taisho has only strengthened those old blooded qualities."

Lilly covered her nose with a bit of cloth, the smell of blood threatening nausea again. So she was different.

"Lilly, you mustn't judge Youko. It is just as much his nature to be fearsome as it is yours to be motherly." Lilly didn't understand still. The smell was making her woozy, and angry, "I don't care! I DON'T CARE! How could that be your nature? How could you be so monstrous, and then spend your days carefree, like you've never caused agonizing pain?"

She didn't wait to hear his answer. She ran, out of the den, away from the forest. She ran for days, and days, until she collapsed in exhaustion. She couldn't figure out how her sweet Youko could be a malicious bastard. She didn't want to figure it out.

She just wanted to rest in the tall, cool grass she had collapsed in. All she wanted now was sleep.

A blurry, sleepy thought crept through her mind as she fell into a dark sleep. She wished Sesshomaru was there. He'd know what to do.


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you for every one that's reading! I will begin to post more chapters of my side go along story with every 50 visitors to my page!

* * *

When Lilly awoke, she was disoriented by the feel of the sun, and the tall grass brushing against her. She felt a solid mass on her lap that jumped up with a squeak when she prodded it. It was Kirin.

The little creature had followed her through the many days and nights. Lilly sighed, and stroked its little mane, thankful for such a faithful companion.

It was peaceful and warm in the field. It had been a long time since Lilly had been so warm, she realized. She basked in the warm rays, Kirin curling back up in her lap. She thought hard on what had happened.

She still couldn't wrap her head around the icy, brutal way Youko had slaughtered the beastly demon that had invaded the den. It was the black side of his white armor. It was an evil she had never known he had had.

She felt Kirin hop up and waltz back over, dropping some thing small in Lilly's lap.

It was the hair comb Youko had made her. She fingered the foxgloves and peacock feathers upon it. She couldn't even imagine where Youko had found peacocks. She had surely never seen one before.

Lilly held it sadly before slowly curling all her long, curly white hair up and pinning it in with the comb. She knew she could never be with out it.

After many hours of sitting in that hot sunlight, Lilly began to wander with Kirin. She wandered across the lands, picking off any demons who insisted on causing issue with her. For some parts of her wanderings, she disguised herself as human, the villagers eagerly welcoming her into their shops and inns.

It wasn't until many weeks later that Lilly found herself at the Western boarders again. She knew she had to return to the woman and child she had left. She wondered if Sesshomaru hadn't begun to watch the boarders yet.

Keeping her human guise, she traveled on, through the villages and forest of the western lands. She traveled with her faithful Kirin by her side. It wasn't until she reached a little hut, settled under a beautiful lake, did she stop.

Lilly could feel that beautiful young woman within, tenderly caring for the little white haired child. As she approached, she braced herself against her own magics. She knocked on the door to the little hut, and waited.

"I was so afraid you'd never come back!" Lilly smiled kindly to the woman, the little baby garbling in the back ground.

She spent many weeks there, teaching the woman how to care for herself and the boy. The woman was very kind, and sweet. Lilly saw now how the Taisho could leave behind the coldness of other demons. Even after Lilly was sure that the woman was well and fully capable of caring for herself, she shadowed the little hut, like the guardian the Taisho had trained her to be.

For years she watched the woman and child grow together. She would, in times of hardship, leave food, and bags of gold around the hut and surrounding area for the pair. It wasn't until perhaps the third year that Lilly's mind had wandered away from the hut.

It was cold out now, and she could feel the snow falling about her. She stood in the snow, blind eyes searching a frozen plain. A breeze crossed through the snow, the smell of it bringing back memories of the mountain top castle, and of its inhabitants. Lilly closed her useless eyes, remembering a promise she had made to a certain dog demon.

Lilly left the woman with a bundle of goods before leaving the little village in search of that tall frozen mountain castle. It occurred to her that the lord Sesshomaru may not even be there, but it was a place to begin her search. She had heard rumors of the chaos settling down, and the reigning lord taking over once again.

It was a sparse rumor though, and so she would have to search thoroughly. Lilly traveled swiftly, running through the snow blanketed country side, and beyond the muffled forest. Lilly felt an odd jolt of excitement course through her, an excitement she hadn't felt in such an achingly long time.

Kirin led her beyond the villages and the tiny huts of hermits, up towards a towering ice capped mountain. Lilly could smell the familiar castle atop the mountain, and climbed, making progress with leaps and bounds up the sheer face of the cliffs.

She reached the top, her skin prickling slightly with cold and anticipation. Running the remaining distance towards the great castle, she could sense the life within. There was servants rushing about in their usual way, but where was Sesshomaru?

Lilly scanned the area closely, and was surprised to sense some one a short distance behind her. She turned, facing the oncoming demon energy. It was familiar, and old.

"Totosai, is that you old friend?" Lilly smiled at hearing an old grumble and a irritable, "yes, yes."

They entered the castle, sitting down in a warm chamber with a fire, talking over hot tea. Totosai's great ox sat next to him in the chamber.

"So you're here to see Lord Sesshomaru as well then, eh?" Lilly could hear Totosai scratching his old head wizzenly. She sipped her tea as he pondered. She knew he would ask what she was hear for, but she honestly had no answer to give him besides that she said she would come.

What he said though, was not what she was expecting, "Could it be that you're infatuated with the Lord?" Lilly choked on her tea in surprise.

"What? Totosai, what are you thinking?" she sighed exasperatedly, "I simply am in need of familiar company." She could hear Totosai chuckle under his breath, and almost hear his eyes rolling in his head. Kirin nudged at her hand gently, climbing onto her lap.

"Perhaps I seek some thing I'm not yet aware of?" she shook her head with a sigh. She felt odd being here again.

It seemed like another life time ago, when she had no such thoughts of seeing Sesshomaru. When she had longed to be with her kind Fox again. But when the illusion of his kindness faded, so did her longing to be in his company. It wasn't the fact that he was brutal that bothered her though. It was the feigned kindness she had known her whole life. The lie that was her thoughts of him.

She heard Totosai cough loudly, and turned back to him. She heard him mumble about blind eyes and loosing focus, "I think you're having a need for a male companion. You are getting on into that age," she could hear the tease in his voice, and glowered at him, knowing very well that she didn't care for such things.

As she was about to speak, she sensed a familiar energy nearing the castle. She couldn't help the wide grin that tore across her features. She would never see the sad look Totosai would give her though.

The doors to the castle opened wide, an icy Sesshomaru strutting in. As he entered the room, she could hear his sudden halt. She could hear the brief hitch in the dog demons breath, so brief that she was hardly sure she had heard it.

She heard Totosai stand on his spindly legs, felt his pat on her shoulder, and listened as the two males tromped away up to Sesshomaru's study. She sat patiently for some time, stroking Kirin's soft mane, and tracing the scales on her strong haunches.

The servants filled her tea cups many times before she heard Totosai's flat feet trod down the stairs. He was murmuring oddities about swords and foolish dogs. He was letting off waves of angry energy as he mounted his ox and flew away out the castle doors.

She stood, walking to the foot of the steps, wondering what had happened to make him so angry. As she stood, she heard Sesshomaru's quiet steps. She heard him sigh tiredly, his body tired and angry.

She turned to him, suddenly unknowing what to do. She heard him stop a few steps up, and knew he was watching her.

"You came." His voice was unusually quiet, and sounded slightly mystified, "this Sesshomaru didn't think you truly would return." Lilly felt an odd ping of guilt at taking so long suddenly. It wasn't some thing she liked. She could hear him slowly finish the last steps, and cross the room towards her.

"Why have you come? Now of all times?" Lilly could feel his hand hovering inches from her skin. Her skin prickled gently. His voice was too soft, too personal. Like it had been in his study, so many years ago.

Lilly could feel her temperature rise slightly, and was thankful she could not see for the first time in a quite a long while. "I told you I would come, my Lord. I had another bit of business to attend to for a while. I hope you can accept that I am here now though."

She heard him smirk, scoffing gently. She felt him shift, and felt a jolt as he looped her arm around his. She didn't jerk away, or give him rude looks, she simply felt some what curious.

He led her up the stairs, into his study area, and called his servants for food. Lilly sat on a large, soft cushion. She didn't know what to do with herself though. She hadn't expected the icy cold Sesshomaru to be so… courteous.

"How long have you been traveling, my little sheep?" Lilly tilted her head; she couldn't grasp the conversational tone he was taking with her. She shook her head, thinking quite thoroughly.

"It wasn't very long after I left here that I returned." Lilly was confused. It was like her dear Youko had switched personalities with the cold Sesshomaru. She sighed, catching the attention of the dog demon.

"Does this Sesshomaru not please you, little sheep?" his voice was quiet, and he was still. She could only imagine him lounging in one of those loose robes on a grand pile of throws, watching her coolly with those gold eyes.

She couldn't help tilting her head once again, unsure of what was happening. Lifting her cup, she sipped, thinking, "That is the thing, my Lord. You are being unusually pleasant. I do not understand it."

She heard him make a small noise in acknowledgment. There was a brief moment where he said nothing, and she listened intently. She heard him lean forward, and suddenly felt his mouth against her cheek.

"I have long pondered what it was about you that drew me to you. When you were gone, I realized that it was simply your very presence that draws me in." Lilly could feel her face turning pink. She heard him chuckle at her.

"Lilly, do you care for me?" her eyebrows furrowed gently, and her words were measured. She was grateful when he continued, "I do not give many my respects, let alone my trust. I expect nothing from you but what you have given."

The night continued, and they ate luxurious foods, and conversed about the many things they had done. Lilly felt oddly peaceful here with the dog demon. It wasn't like her time with Youko, laughing and sneaking about, but it was nice, and welcoming.

She spent a few weeks there, enjoying the presence of the dog demon and his courtesies. At night, they would eat a wondrous dinner together, and during the day, they would train together, or study.

When Sesshomaru was called away by news of new demons causing damages to the lands, she bid him farewell, and decided to travel the lands for some time again. They would spend many years and then decades repeating this.

They'd travel around for many years, and then meet again at the castle, spending evenings together, sharing their tales of adventure. Lilly would recede into the forest and caves, studying under many demon masters, and searching for many lost treasures.

She would occasionally check in on the woman and infant, who was growing into a young child. It was merely a decade when she came across the hut to discover it empty, and a small grave beneath the tree in the yard. She wept, knowing it to be the woman.

There after, she stopped returning to the house, except to occasionally visit the woman's grave. She noted the occasional flowers, and took heart that the child lived on.

Lilly heard many tales and rumors of the fearsome Lord Youko, and Lord Kuronue of the Eastern lands. She heard many tales of their brutality and skill. She wondered if her old friends ever thought of her.

She often found herself in deep mountains, training under many different masters in many different arts. It would be two decades before she returned to the castle once more, to find Sesshomaru waiting for her.

He greeted her politely, and as warmly as he could muster. He was not a warm, smiling demon, but after knowing him so long, Lilly knew his politeness was to be taken as a kind act.

She kissed his cheek in greeting, having long forgotten her qualms with him. She knew he was a cold blooded killer, and that he was not going to be the kind heart her Youko had been. For this reason, she accepted him. And he accepted her kind nature, and seemed to welcome it.

They spent their night talking and eating. It was this time that Sesshomaru came to her as she stood in the window. He stood behind her, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. Lilly jumped slightly, not expecting the contact.

"Lilly, my little sheep, when will you become my own?" Lilly turned her head gently. She was fond of the dog demon, and felt she could easily be his partner, but some thing nagged at her mind.

"Do you think it would be wise?" she could feel his shoulders sag some. She knew he didn't want to speak in riddles with her. She turned in his arms, so she could face him. His arms dropped to her hips, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders gently.

It had been a long while since Lilly had had such close contact with any one. It was very friendly, and she wasn't sure of it yet. She felt his breath on her neck as he kissed her cheek.

"Why do you avoid it, my sheep? Does this Sesshomaru not make you happy? What is it that you need to be mine?" his warm mouth kissed her neck, sending shivers down her. She pushed away gently, cupping his face.

"We are companions, Sesshomaru," she stopped; she didn't know why she hesitated. There was just some thing not right with it all. She sighed, shaking her head.

"It just does not feel correct. There's some thing wrong with all of this. I do not know what it is." She felt his body go rigid, and he drew away. A knot tied in her stomach. She felt the anger he was trying to force down.

"Fine, if you do not feel this Sesshomaru is correct, then this Sesshomaru will stop attempting to court you. There is no point in courting some one who has no intention of returning it." Lilly touched his shoulder, and felt him jerk away.

She felt the ache in her stomach worsen, "I care for you, Sesshomaru, but it is not the right time."

She herd him scoff gently, and listened as he walked away from her, leaving her to crumple onto the floor tears escaping from her blind eyes. She could feel the plants and vines that grew about where her tears fell, and wished they would consume her.


	20. Chapter 20

Lilly would leave that icy castle for the final time, knowing that Sesshomaru would no longer be there to eat with her any longer. As she carried Kirin away, the icy wind hit her to the very bone, freezing her heart with it.

Lilly sought out the forests of the Eastern lands, traveling as a human, and training in the human ways of herbs and plant use. She studied the many skills of humans, ones she had overlooked before, and found enticing. She made many crafts and played many instruments.

It was nearly seven decades before anything of interest happened with the small world she live. It was then that many hundreds of shards flew through the skies and began causing so many different kinds of trouble.

Lilly avoided these jewels, seeing that the demons that became infatuated with these shards lost their sanity and became crazed by power, and hatred. Lilly hated these demons with a passion, and put them out of their misery as soon as they approached.

There was a great amount of upheaval in the lands, in human and demons alike. Lilly much of the following years hidden away from the stupidity and destruction of these shards.

She spent her years in the deepest parts of the forest, meditating for many months at a time, only stopping to listen the occasional travelers tell tale of a group of travelers seeking the shards of the 'Shikon jewel'.

Lilly knew of the jewel, but cared little for it, having only a fleeting thought of how perhaps Youko would seek this jewel. It was at the very beginning of these days that Kirin returned to her one day with a letter from Youko.

_Dearest Lilly, _

_I understand that you may not care for me any longer, but I felt it necessary to _

_make you aware of Kuronue's passing. He was cut down as we were returning from_

_a theft. I know he still cared for you as a daughter, and I invite you to his burial. _

_I am not sure of this, but I have a strange feeling that Kuronue fathered a child to a _

_human mother. I find it hard to believe, but there is word of a half demon child in the area._

_Perhaps I am being foolish thinking you would still care, but I wish for you to come. _

_I wish to see you. Forever yours,_

_Youko Kurama._

Lilly felt the loss of another family member. She sat in a patch of moss deep in the forest, knowing there were leaves and twigs caught in her hair and horns, mud and earth staining her skin.

She argued with herself for hours on weather or not she should return to the thieves den. It was Kirin who decided for her though.

The clever little beast plucked the hair comb from Lilly's tangled hair, dropping it into her lap. Lilly realized then, that if she truly had not cared for her old friend any longer, she would not have kept the comb.

It seemed to take many long nights and days to reach that old den, and she was curious to know how Youko and Kuronue had continued on with the den half collapsed. It wouldn't have been much of a secret any more.

When Kirin had finally led Lilly to the old spot where the hidden entrance used to be, the little beast ran off, blinking out of Lilly's senses. She waited for a small time until the little creature popped back, followed by another.

Lilly stood, curiously probing at the demons energy. Youko stood there before her, tall and proud. They stood there for a moment, saying nothing. Finally Youko stepped forward, first slowly, and then sprinting to her, enveloping her in his arms.

Lilly stood, shocked, and slowly returned the embrace. He felt old, and hard, but there was some thing there, a strange kindness. Youko stepped back, holding her shoulders at arms length.

"It's been so very long, my friend," Lilly could feel her hardened heart soften just a touch at the sincere longing in his voice. There was a sadness there that Lilly had never heard before.

"It has. I've heard stories about you, you know," she grinned in half hearted scorn, earning a pat on the back from the fox. He laughed heartily, wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I am quite sure you have! But come, tell me what you've heard."

Youko led her into the den's newer entrance, to be welcomed by many joyous cries of his followers. It was good to be home, Lilly decided.

She spent the night there talking with Youko, "You should have seen me when you left, I was a mess." They drank strong demon alcohol and ate roasted meat, "I was just awful. I didn't do anything for months, and when I did do some thing, I felt so savage and brutal."

Youko took a deep swig of his drink, his arm around her like she had never left. She smiled kindly at him, "I've been very lost these last few decades. I've wandered for so long, and done so much, but there really is nothing compared to being here in the den again."

The two old friends spent the night drinking and being joyous in each others company. It was at some point that, in a drunken haze, Lilly vaguely realized that Youko had gained a new tail as it brushed against her.

She grabbed it enthusiastically, teasingly stroking it, "Eh, Youko! Has it really been twenty decades? HA! No wonder I've been so bored," Youko stumbled back onto a large pillow, a goofy grin on his rather rosy face.

He made a tsk-ing noise at her loudly, "Now don't go pulling on that! You know what it means to tug on a fox's tail!" she laughed at how completely blitzed she was, and shook her head, not knowing what it meant.

She felt him shift, leaning in close to her, "If you tug my tail, it means you want me to kiss you! Bwahahaha!"

They laughed together, so drunk and silly that they couldn't have stood for their lives. She tugged on his tail again, and smiled a coy smile. She rolled away though, stumbling to her feet laughing, "Maybe when I'm no' soo drunk."

She stuck her tongue out at him, earning a great chuckle. She heard him sigh and lean back against the pillows she had just been laying on. "You have always been such a tease, little lamb."

Lilly frowned suddenly. For a moment, it was Sesshomaru's voice, not Youko's that she had heard. She shook away the thought, returning to the festivities.

It was a festival of life, death, and reunited companions. Lilly silently sent out a prayer for her lost mentor, and wished him peace in his death.

Lilly didn't spend very much time there after Kuronue's body and possessions were sealed within the crypt of the kings. She was curious to find this offspring of his. It seemed odd, that all of the ancient demon Lords continued to follow a similar line of life.

"You sure you wouldn't rather stay?" Lilly could almost feel the whine in his voice. No matter what she had ever thought of him, he was still her dearest friend, and she would forgive him of his deeds.

She smiled, smally, "I cannot stay here, it has never been my life to live like a great thief. I may steal, but not on the same level as you." She knew he understood. She also knew he probably didn't rightly care. He was a kind, but selfish fox.

It was only his nature to covet though, just as it was hers to learn. Youko embraced her warmly, "Then let it be the place to return when the world has left you weary and alone. You are always welcome."

Lilly smiled, knowing he would hold true to that promise, "I will always come back to you. You should know that by now. You're almost as forgetful as humans are, my fox."

She turned away from him, ready to leave before suddenly smiling mischievously, "Oh wait a moment. I forgot some thing," She turned around swiftly, stealing a kiss from the startled fox, "I forgot to take that back from you."

Lilly darted off, Kirin bounding at her heals. She laughed, just as he had laughed when he stole away with the kiss so many years ago. She heard his shocked laughing as she leaped through the trees and out of earshot.


	21. Chapter 21

**_Note:_**_Please realize that even though the majority of both stories are based around my own character, that they will become more involved into the actual animes. Thank you for your patients and support._

Why has every body suddenly stopped viewing? Feedback is welcome, but please continue reading! I promise more excitement and suspense!

* * *

Lilly traveled about through the lands, she began to use her human guise more and more, perfecting all the little flaws and details. She would some times change her features, becoming endless versions of herself.

There were few times when people would meet her and see her again in the same form, and fewer times when she would return to a village as the same person. The only consistent thing that seemed to happen as she traveled was the way the crops and plants in the towns grew to incredible heights.

After a few years, the very superstitious human villagers began to worship and praise to a new god, "Iniri," the spirit of the crop and wine. Lilly found this very amusing, and would some times disguise herself as the beautiful creature, and tell the humans she would pass judgment upon them.

In all reality Lilly would come to the village at night and cultivate the farmlands, making the crops grow plentiful. Lilly didn't think much of her work, but found it to be rewarding, as opposed to her search for Kuronue's offspring. It was difficult to search for a nameless child of a demon.

She spent many years searching the land, following hollow leads and running on cold trails. All the while she kept in touch with Youko, knowing he was invaluable in solving riddles and finding the answers to any secrets.

In the letters they'd send back and forth to each other, Lilly noticed the secretive way Youko would speak. He was calm and vague, opting to be mysterious rather then explain his motives and actions.

It wouldn't be for a very long time that she would realize just how much he truly told her, and how little any body else would ever know about him.

For the time being, she was quite content searching for the child in question. Even through the times she came up on a cold lead, she felt a thrill to chase after the secret of this child.

It wasn't until late into the fifth year of searching that she came upon a village by a river. The people there treated her kindly, and gave her shelter in their inn, and welcomed her at they're restaurants. In truth, Lilly suspected there was really only one restaurant, but she only smiled knowingly when told 'there are many others, but theirs was the best'.

Lilly listened silently at her table, using her blindness to seem more undisruptive. She did this often, having long made herself a new blindfold, and traveled with Kirin, who looked like a small pony to the unwary eye.

It was this night that she caught an incredible break in her luck. She sat eating a hot bowl of what ever human dish the server had brought her. She sat quietly, sipping on the broth and listening to the workers coming in from the fields and off the river.

Loud and overzealous, the group of villagers waltzed in, all sitting in a large group, the servers busying themselves with orders. Lilly felt an odd sense of disquiet, the loud group hurting her sensitive demon ears. She was readying herself to leave when she heard one of the men start discussing a child.

Lilly settled back down, listening, "I'm telling you! That child is a disgrace against our kind! She'll be the end of this village!" There was a loud amount of cheers and disagreements. "Her mother has been a tireless and faithful part of this village, foolishness aside we must trust that she will do what's best for every one.

Lilly's eyebrows furrowed gently. Humans never seemed to get to the point. "Shiori has done nothing to deserve our hatred, even if she a mutt. Half demon or no, she's still a child."

Lilly's heart leapt. She grinned broadly and stood, paying her bill and walking quietly out. The group took no notice of her human form, walking silently out and into the darkening village.

She searched distinctly for the energies of a half demon child. She had found maybe three others over the years she had searched. Even in the varied forms and sizes that she found them, they had a distinct smell and feel to them. Like a cat in a group of puppies, one simply knew they were there.

Lilly followed her youkai to the edge of the village, and a small lonely hut. She felt an uncanny feeling, like she had been here before a long while ago. As she neared the little hut, she could hear a little girl, singing quietly to herself.

As Lilly approached, she could hear the child scuffle about, and into the hut, calling to her mother. She heard a second set of foot steps and stopped calling out to the woman, "Please, I am but a blind woman, I am searching for a woman and child for my master."

Lilly felt the woman's eyes upon her, and motioned to Kirin silently. Kirin trotted forward, up to the little girl, tugging on her robes, playing with her in her own way. The woman stepped forward slowly, "Who is your master? It is not possible for them to want any thing to do with us."

Lilly nodded quietly, thinking, "What kind of demon was the father?" the woman seemed taken off guard by this. Perhaps that was to blunt, but Lilly had found that little else worked to get information from humans.

"He's a bat demon, and he's very powerful and clever, so don't you try anything funny." Lilly smiled sadly at the slight quiver in her voice. Perhaps the woman all ready knew what was to come.

"I believe my master was the father of your child." Lilly sat down, calling the child to her, the woman seemed to drop to her knees.

"You can't mean that! What do you mean was? He can't be… He can't be dead!" Lilly shook her head sadly, and the little girl stood before her. Lilly reached out, grabbing the girls hand gently.

Lilly searched the child's energy for that familiar old bats blood. Lilly smiled, feeling that ancient blood running through the child as sure as her very life. She stroked the young girl's hair kindly. The woman sobbed quietly by the hut, and the girl stood there squirming. Lilly rummaged through her robe gently.

"What's your name, little child?" the child's voice was soft and sweat, "My name is Shiori, miss." Lilly pulled from her pocket the only thing left of her old friend, "This was your fathers, and now it's yours."

The only object Lilly could recover from Kuronue's tomb before it was sealed, Lilly wrapped his pendant around the girls neck. It was the very same pendant that she had given Kuronue.

"Keep it safe, and hidden. It helped your father through many difficult tasks. Let it serve you more faithfully." Lilly rose, stepping to the sobbing woman. She placed a large purse filled with coins at her knees.

"I fear that yours will be a hard life. Enjoy the small joys that you can find."

Lilly spent a few days in the small village, and learned about the woman and child. She learned that Kuronue, even in his foolishness, was still clever. He had given the woman a false name. And he had left the woman and child under the watchful eye of a tribe of bat demons.

With her findings, she felt a sense of fulfillment. It was now that she set off towards the thieves den, excited to tell Youko of her success. It was on her way though, that she would become aware of an ancient bloodline that she had long lost interest in. It would perhaps be the most important as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Lilly traveled onwards, following the gargling river through all its bends and turns. She had all the time in the world to return to the den, and intended on taking it. During the hot hours of the day, she would wade through the shallows of the river, Kirin splashing loudly, chasing the fish that swam there.

As the river turned towards the cliffs and became shallow and sparse, Lilly began to wander away from the winding curves of its watery banks. She wandered, following the tug of the wind, and letting her feet guide her path.

The grass was soft under her feet, and the wind was fragrant with wild flowers and tree sap. She could feel the cool shadows of trees begin to pass over her, and the tough bark of the tree trunks under her passing hands.

Kirin leaped about, following Lilly with her ever chipper frolic. Kirin stopped suddenly though, and bolted, leaving Lilly behind in surprise. "Kirin? Hey wait!"

Lilly leapt after her faithful beast, and odd sensation overcoming her. It was ancient and strange. Lilly leapt on, the air she gulped down began to turn stale, and the land became uneven and rocky. Lilly stumbled briefly, stubbing her toes on a large chunk of jutting rock.

She grabbed her toe, sitting down on the rough ground. Some thing cracked beneath her rump, and she reached down to pluck it up. Lilly dropped it as she realized what she held. Bones, old and brittle. Lilly could feel them scattered about her now, and recognized the dank stench in the air. It was the smell of long gone carnage, and soil so soaked in blood that nothing grew there.

Lilly stood, calling to Kirin now, having lost her in the fall. She reached out to try and find Kirin with her youkai, but felt only a disturbingly ancient grey area. She couldn't make out what this thing was, the sheer size of the ancient mass was staggering, and Lilly felt a sense of insignificants compared to this mighty being.

Lilly was rooted to the spot. If this creature was aggressive, then she was very well on her last legs.

Kirin bounded up to her, and into her arms, nuzzling her as if the creature weren't even there. After a few heart pounding moments, Lilly relaxed. The creature didn't move, or even breathe even as she crept towards it.

She moved very slowly, careful to not step on any of the bones, not risking any extra sounds. It was nearly three feet before she bumped into some thing hard, and of an odd height. The object came mid-thigh, and was rounded on the sides. Lilly put her hand down, and jumped back, having laid her hand down upon some ones remains.

Familiarity washed over her, and some thing in that odd deathbed rang in her memories. All she could think of was the beauty of the white woman, who had in death, gifted Lilly her Heirloom.

This was the remains of the collapsed ruins, where Youko had found her, so very long ago. She shuddered at the empty clearing. Even after over 2 hundred years, the earth here was barren and cold, deprived of any living things.

There was an unsettling silence on the field, and Lilly felt the air get cold, and the sunshine seemed to be blotted out. Lilly listened intently, stepping back cautiously, hearing only a soft creaking, like the groaning of old wood.

Lilly leaped back, the earth beginning to quake around her, the creaking sound growing and escalating into a moaning. Kirin leaped from Lilly's arms, towards the cracking earth.

Lilly reached out with her spirit 'eyes' to realize the massive creature that had been planted so still as she had crept up to it. Lilly felt a massive wind rush towards her, and she leapt back, hearing the crash of wood against earth, and the rocks crumbling at impact.

There was a loud echo filled chortle strike the air like the crack of thunder, and Lilly was struck still at the power that filled that laugh, and some thing primitive resounded within her. Lilly felt all the hairs on her body prick, and her human guise dropped and her demon form seemed to tug and blur around the edges.

Lilly stepped forward onto the rough bark like platform before her, feeling drawn by what ever creature was calling to her primitive soul. She felt like her body was being called forth like an actor to the stage, but her mind was some where deep inside her, watching from the sidelines of her mind as she was lifted high into the air, unflinching.

A deep groaning coughed forth and a voice called to Lilly's mind, _"you child, you of the earth and forest. Why are you here?" _

Lilly could hear her voice speaking, the words unbidden to her lips, _"I was drawn here, by the wind and the water, and the earth. My spirit was drawn by the memory of this place." _

The voice was deep, and mossy, the entire being seemingly made of wood and earth, _"You child, are bound for much more than the wanderings of a lost soul." _Lilly felt empowered as the creature spoke, its very voice filled with power, _"Child, forget the creatures that live upon this land. Forget, for this land is soon to change." _

Lilly pondered this for a moment, but her body would not speak out to question the humongous beast. She felt her mind begin to slip from her, her memories slowly fading from her mind. She heard a voice, deep and bellowing voice in her mind, and the ground below her shifted and pulsed in an unusual way.

"_Child of the earth, keep your self hidden well away from the eyes of humans. Let not a soul know of your existence, and keep your ear to the earth. She will bring you the knowledge of the world and the knowledge of what you must do."_

And then, there was darkness and silence.


	23. Chapter 23

I'm sorry for the delay- writing should start up as usual these next couple days!

* * *

Youko could feel that some thing was wrong, and as the months went by with no sign of Kirin or Lilly, his feeling was founded. He would sit atop the cliff, reading and re-reading the final letter Lilly had sent him.

All though Youko often questioned how she wrote him such beautiful letters, her being blind, but overlooked it now. He was more worried about her where-abouts then her calligraphy for the time being.

As he poured over her letter, searching for any signs of trouble or stress, all he could find was the cheerful bliss of finally finding some thing. A lead, to the child Kuronue had in secret.

Youko sighed, she had, as usual, only said the village she was headed towards was just north of the Den, and it followed a beautiful river. She lacked to name either the village or any around it. In the months to come, Youko would take small groups out on raids, including the young Yomi, his new partner.

He kept his ear to the ground at all times, often searching for Lilly in the nearby villages. It wasn't until he was returning home that he found any trace that she had ever been alive.

Youko ran steadily ahead of his group of bandits, leading them through the thick trees along a river. As they ran, he could smell the bones of a long lost battle, and the bloodied earth of a battle field.

The trees gave way very suddenly, and the group stood amidst the crumbled layout of a ruined castle. Youko looked around. There were worn bits of columns and doorframes scattered about, and many crushed bones, and skulls of many demons about the ground.

He knew this place. It was long ago that he had been here, in this damned and sorrowful place. Yomi stepped up, glancing over at him, "some thing the matter?"

Youko looked towards him, his eyes cold and calculating, "Take the men the rest of the way, I'll join you shortly."

The men didn't question him, simply nodding and leaping away. Youko allowed his features to soften, a quiet sadness enveloping this place. He walked slowly amongst the many fallen stones. There was a platform up ahead, consisting of a fallen column lying on its side.

Youko stood before this, head bowed. This was where the body of the fallen queen lay. She was only bones and cloth now, but some how grotesquely beautiful. Youko gazed upon the sun bleached bones, some what intrigued by the remains.

Some thing tiny caught his eye, shining between the bony fingers of the corpse hands. His tail twitched anxiously, slowly reaching out to gently tug the shiny object away. His breath caught in his throat, dread filling him. He knew what this was.

A tiny blue jar hung on a piece of leather, the insides constantly moving about. He knew only Lilly to have such a pendant. She had carried it around her neck her entire life. He had once tried to take the little jar from her as she slept, curious to see what was inside. Even before he had touched it though, Lilly had sat up, panic stricken.

He held the tiny charm now, the glass of it strangely warm, and an odd sense of loss over came him. Some thing within him said that she was alive, but there was a darker part of him that said he would never see her again.

He couldn't bare to allow that darker part of him to continue, and forced his mind to think of finding her. Sadly though, the years continued on, Youko found no trace of his darling little sheep, and his heart began to grow tired of the futile chase. He grew cold, and his eyes became dark and merciless.

He hunted for beautiful and priceless treasures, slaying any that would dare to try and face him. He was murderous, and there was a part of him that died, thinking of what she would think of what he had become.

Through the long nights, he would distract himself with the pleasures of countless women and intricate planning. He would spend a hundred years like this.

It wouldn't be until long after he had done away with Yomi, that Youko would be visited by an old acquaintance, one that would snap him out of his nightmarish stupor.

Youko lay upon his bed, the many plants lining the walls of his room withering here and there. Two demon girls lay in the bed next to him, cooing over him. He didn't even look at them, feeling as distant to them as the moon. His mind was filled with complicated plans and layouts, all ways thinking of the next big prize.

One of his servants rushed in, eyes on the floor, "Lord Youko, there is a visitor for you."

Youko stirred slowly, looking to the human servant, "who?" he could see the servant shiver, and knew his voice was cold.

The servant shook their head, "I do not know, my Lord. He said you would know him." Youko motioned for the servant to fetch this guest with a lazy wave of his lithe hand. The servant hustled away, returning a few moments more with a tall white haired demon at their heels.

"Sesshomaru," Youko shoed away the two females in his bed, standing to great the dog demon, "To what do I owe this visit?"

Sesshomaru looked around at the dieing plant life, his face stoic and emotionless. The dog demon seemed to consider the fox for a moment, noting the strange jar around his wrist, "This Sesshomaru wants to know where a certain sheep has gone. There has been not so much as a whisper of her for many years now."

Youko felt he anger rise in him, but remained passive as the dog continued, "I have been traveling quite some time, and have neither heard nor seen my sheep any where."

Youko opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again as an imp ran in, followed by a tiny human girl, "Master Sesshomaru, there you are! Master Jaken got us lost." Youko watched for a moment as the two ridiculous servants argued amongst each other.

"Silence. Jaken, take Rin outside." Sesshomaru spoke with no softness, or further explanation as the imp shoed the human girl out of the room. Youko raised an eyebrow at the dog demon.

"What of Lilly? I wish to speak with her." Youko stared, eye to eye with the dog demon.

"She's gone. I am not sure where, but she is out of your reach as far as I'm concerned." The dog demon glared at him, "I haven't found her in a hundred years. If she's still alive, then she doesn't want to be found."

Youko turned to one of his dieing plants, stroking it gently. "This Sesshomaru won't give up like you have then." With that he turned, his long tail waiving as he strut away. Youko clenched his fist, his long nails cutting into his palms in his rage. Youko Kurama never gives up. The next day he set off beginning a hunt that would last seven hundred years, and end in spirit world.

He would search to the very death of his demon days.


	24. Chapter 24

She woke slowly, dazed and disoriented. Even as she blinked, the dark haze refused to lift from her eyes. She stood, slightly unsteady, trying to remember where she was, or for what reason. She panicked smally, until her head cleared enough for her to remember why she could not see.

The room with the glass walls, and a woman, slowly formed in her mind. She thought hard for a moment. She could not recall what the woman looked like, or her name, or even what she was wearing. There was nothing but a vague sense of knowing that this figure was a woman.

Lilly stumble around, trying to find her bearings. She sniffed the air, looking for any familiar scent, and reached with her mind for any landmarks, but all she could smell and hear and sense was dank, and wet. There was nothing larger than a newt living within miles. Sounds echoed, and went on for minutes, as if she were underground and this place stretched forever.

She had never known of such a place. A place with no life, fauna or flora alike, and with earth soft and rich to the touch. As she slowly walked, searching for some sign of life, she felt tiny shocks of energy run down her legs, down into the earth. Plants shot up from the soil where she stepped.

Vague memories flashed into her mind. Tears hitting the floor, and lovely vines growing in their place. There were people there, people she cared for. Who were they? She held her head, trying to force an answer, to pull away the fog that kept those names from touching her lips.

Time seemed slow and insignificant. Her mind began to slowly crumble, the lack of memories to fall upon pushing her closer to the edge then the repetitive drip-drops of water no doubt falling from the rock above.

She knew it was rock too. She spent days searching the walls and ceilings for any openings, or crevices. All she found was moss and rock. Some times she'd find shallow water that stunk of minerals, and burned her nose.

The only things as far as "living" beings went, were strange acid dropping creatures that hung from low ceilings. The acid from there strange tissue-like bodies burned her tough skin. When she had first run into one of these strange things, it was with great anger, as it burned through her worn leather shoe and into her skin.

She avoided these as often as possible. As she would slowly begin to loose her mind, the solitude and elusive memories becoming too much for her ancient mind to bear, she sought out these plant like creatures.

She grabbed one at the base, where it had attached itself to the wall, and yanked, sending the foul acid splattering about. She hissed wildly at the pain in her hand as it ate away at the demon skin, and forced her demon powers through her hand, forcing the acid off her skin, and power into the thing. It began to screech and squirm in her tight hold, the power bringing breath into its awful maw.

"Stop!" Lilly's hand shook, hearing the first voice she had heard in an unknown amount of time, "I beg you to stop!" the voice seethed and hissed, the thing twisting about, only a glove of energy protecting Lilly from its acidic innards.

Lilly shook her head furiously. There was absolutely no way she had just brought this creature into intelligent life. She held the thing out at arms length, "Why? Why should I stop this? You are the first thing I have heard since I have been here. Why should I let you go?"

The thing squirmed more, "Please, Oh powerful Demon Lady! If you let me go, perhaps I can be of service to you!" Lilly laughed, half crazed.

"How could some… _thing_… Like you, help me, if I cannot help myself?" she felt nothing of her old self. The only things she had to keep her company were the many scrolls she had studied, and the fragments of strange memories. And now this odd pathetic creature, squirming as if it could truly escape her.

It coughed smally, sputtering as it spoke, "You may be more powerful, but in here, I have the advantage, I can feel where the air and water flow in this place, and I can lead you there, if you will release me from your terrible power."

Lilly snarled quietly, bells ringing all around her, echoing in the open space, "Air? What air? There IS no air in here! It's stifling in here! It feels like I'm in a stench filled grave!"

The thing laughed in a scratching voice, "You are of a different land, and you have no love of this place. But I, I was born to be here. I will die here. If not by your hands, then by time." The creature laughed again, "but that is beside the point. I know a way to the surface, if you will accept to let me go."

Lilly couldn't fathom that what was happening could be real, her mind so strained from the isolation. She shrugged, "I have nothing to loose. But I shall destroy you if you are leading my into any sort of trap, do you understand?"

The thing made a noise in what she could only think of as a throat, "No, not you great Lady! I know of no traps that could keep you Lady."

The thing lead her through the long cavern like area, and she walked for what seemed like hours. As Lilly felt her patients, that was all ready stretched as thin as she felt it would go, began to crack, she felt the most heart wrenching sensation.

A breeze, with the sweet scent of the sun and grass upon it. It hit her face, and she knew there were tears in her dead eyes. She smiled broadly, "Dear, wondrous, creature you are! Thank you for this freedom!"

Lilly felt her heart racing as she stuck the strange thing to the low rocky ceiling, "As I promised, I shall relieve you." She heard the thing let out a sigh. It sounded as overjoyed and peaceful as she herself felt.

Lilly clambered up through rubble, her knees and hands scratching and scraping against sharp rocks. She didn't feel any of it, to overcome with joy. She couldn't even feel her hand as she stumbled and rushed, pushing through a heavy stone and out of the earthy opening.

She felt the sun hit her face, tears and mud streaking her pale skin. She pulled herself up out of the hole in the ground. Lilly exhaled, all of the moist cold air rushing out of her, replaced by the sweet warm sunny air.

She didn't move for a long time, listening to birds and animals in the trees. She lay her head down to the cool grass, her feet dangling in the hole still. She felt some thing bony touch her arm.

She touched her fingers to the palm of her hand. There was nothing but bone left where she had held the thing. She laughed a choked hysteric laugh. At least she knew she was alive.

For the time being, she cared nothing of memories, or of questions. She was alive, and free. She lay in the grass, listening and blissfully unaware of the soft voices that began to sing to her as she fell into a sweet, sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

Lilly slept, her mind reeling through vivid images, and so many faces. The earth whispered names to her, telling her the stories of all these different people and creatures. The voices spoke of many great battles, the kinds that had begun to change the very world around them. Not wars of men, but battles of higher powers.

The trees whispered the names of spirit warriors, and demon creatures that battled for the lands of the living.

Kami… Koemna… Sesshomaru… Raizen… Mukuro… Inu Yasha…

These names repeated themselves over and over, faces flashing and disappearing again. She saw so many battles raging, so many lives lost. She watched them all fight, swarms of spirit warriors sweeping up demons, pushing them through a glowing portal.

Lilly shivered in her sleep. In her dream she wandered as a human, her hair black and her skin pale. A fox appeared in her dream, watching her with golden eyes. She followed the creature through centuries, through a mountain path, and to the top of a secluded mountain.

Deep within the forest there another battle was happening, this one of men. Lilly watched as they slaughtered each other, their souls left forgotten in the bog where their bodies were left.

The fox looked at her intently, and she heard it say her name. Then she woke, startled. Her mind swam with images, and her hand throbbed with pain as the tissue began growing back.

She didn't understand what was happening, and the feeling of dread and isolation returned to her. She felt volatile, her stomach screaming at her for food. She rose, from the grass, feeling her energy changing her features, the soft round ears, the lack of curling horns. Her skin crawled as the feeling settled over her.

It took her days to find her way through the thick forest, and to a town, filled with many stores and restaurants. Her mouth watered at the many smells of foods and incense that filled the area.

Lilly picked the pockets of the unwary and the upper crust of the human society, and used the money for delicious foods and human fabrics.

After she had rested herself at one of the inns, and had sewn new clothes for herself, she set off, picking a direction and following it onwards. She had no idea what she was going to do with herself now. She didn't know any body to go and visit, and she didn't know what was around. She only knew how to follow where her feet took her.

When she grew weary of walking, or running, she would lay down in the grass or dirt or roots of trees, and dream again of battles and the ghost faces of people she didn't know. This happened every night though, for months at first. She thought, perhaps, that the people and creatures where people she knew, but did not remember.

It was perhaps two months of traveling that she noticed a strange lack of demons, animal or humanoid alike. By the third month she began to seek them out. Lilly feared that her dreams were much more than just that, and began searching rivers for the spirits that slept there.

She found only koi and turtles there. No kappas, sea goblins, or kelpies. There were no distant dragons in the skies over head either. Only humans and the brainless animals they pulled along after them.

Lilly searched on and on for any sign of her own, or of any thing for that matter. It seemed a silent victory when she came across a half breed. A child, with white hair and violet eyes. She kept her distance though, not knowing if this child would understand what she wanted.

After a week of watching the child and her mother, she approached them, late in the evening.

"You've come back?" Lilly paused, having not known she had ever been here. The woman ran to her, the child as well, and held her closely, "Some thing has happened here! There has been a great change in power!"

Lilly put her hand on the child's head, 'Shiori'. She pulled her hand from the girls hair suddenly, surprised at the shock the word had carried with it. She placed her hand back down upon the girls head, and saw memories- flashes and bits of emotion flooded her.

She saw those strange spirit warriors sweep in, gathering groups of bat demons from the mountains. Lilly saw through the girls eyes as one such warrior looked down at her, huddled beneath some thing, and then turn away, leaving with the others.

The memory faded as Lilly's hand dropped to her side, "I see." With that, Lilly gave the two women a coin purse filled with money, and left. Some one was toying with her mind, and she would be damned if they would use her for their games.

It was time to find a psychic.


	26. Chapter 26

As Lilly spent more and more time in this reformed world, she noticed odd new behaviors from the simple humans about her. It would seem that they had noticed the lack of the feared demons and worshiped gods.

After a few years, as the old villagers began to pass away, and the young ones began to take hold of the world, more and more temples began sprouting up, and more celebrations and worship spread through the masses.

Even as Lilly searched persistently across the land for any form of psychic or wise man, she became more and more curious why the humans continued to worship the very creatures that had ruled them and terrorized them for so many generations.

She would often rest outside of the towns, in mossy hollows, and listen to all the goings on and all the plays the humans would entertain themselves with. And as she listened, she often was reminded of old lost stories that some one had told her. She'd get bits of deja vou listening to the great anger of the creatures, and the beautiful women in the plays.

As more and more time past, Lilly learned of new abilities and techniques she had never known of, including an uncanny sense of personality. She would often sit in a restaurant and allow peoples energies to flow about her, telling her their stories, their pains, and their intentions.

It was bizarre to Lilly, knowing every thing about every one around her, but nothing about the people who had meant any thing to her. It felt like a hollow knowledge though. The things she learned from her powers only used as a tool to manipulate them, and get what she wanted out of them, weather it be information or food and housing for the night.

The time began to blur together, the nights and days meaning nothing to her ageless body. It wasn't long before new generations replaced the old, and had children of their own. Even with the new generations, Lilly found no traces of any psychics powerful enough to uncloud her memories.

She had stayed away from the villages as they became towns, and then after that cities. The buildings began to get taller, and the humans began to become smarter, and more inquisitive of the world, forgetting the old stories and plays.

Lilly had learned through her many years though, that the best way to find some one, was to stop searching, and listen. Listen to the people around her, and they would tell her every thing. It wasn't for another two generations that any thing of interest began happening.

Lilly was startled awake one day, the loud sounds of knuckles making contact with bone curling her lips slightly. She sat up from the shade of the tree, looking out to her right. She crept over to a bramble of bushes, sensing through them, not needing to see over them.

Lilly could sense a large crowd of youths, all faced in the direction of two powerful fighters dueling one another. Lilly followed their movements with a giddiness she hadn't known for many years.

A thrill ran through her, following these two fighters. Since the rise of the buildings, the strength of humans had lowered dramatically. It was thrilling to see these two strangely powerful beings duke it out, seemingly evenly matched. They were strong enough to rival many of the old time demons she had fought with so long ago.

Lilly stood from within the bushes, in her human guise as she had done for decades. She was wrapped in a loose silk robe, green as the shrubbery she stood behind. She heard the group stop, and look to her, the fighters on guard.

Lilly could almost taste the anticipation within the whole group, and couldn't help the smirk that crossed her perfect lips. As she stepped out of the bushes, she could feel the two humans energy flare up aggressively. Almost as soon as she had sensed them, she sensed them fly towards her.

She blocked them flawlessly, blocking each of them with one arm and pushing them back into the crowd of youngsters. She held up her hand, halting them with a great grin.

"Wait, I haven't come here to harm your students or to challenge your lives," she could tell the two did not believe in her words, and so she held up her hands in surrender, "I only wonder if you have the ability to aid me."

Later that evening, Lilly sat with the strongest of the pair, the short one sipping tea solemnly. She knew the taller of the two watched her intently, but she could only sit with her head straight ahead, her eyes covered by the ancient felt she had long ago stitched together.

"If you are here to have your eyes healed, I doubt we will be able to help you. It has been far too long for me to fix the damage to them," Lilly smiled and nodded to her, in what she hoped was politeness.

"Thank you, but I have long gained accustom to the lack of sight. It no longer bothers me," she lifted the corner of her blindfold to open one clouded over eye and wiggle it about blindly.

"That, though, is not why I have shown myself to you. I have a much less tangible issue to deal with," as Lilly explained to the two about her last five hundred or so years that she had spent searching for ways to free her sealed in memories.

The tall man stood, leaving the table, "I have no interest in your mindless problems." He left the room, returning to the group that they trained together. The woman sipped her tea silently, and Lilly waited patiently for her to respond.

"How did you escape demon world?" Lilly pursed her lips tightly, shaking her head. The woman scoffed at her, "Moron. I can't help you now. I don't have the technique know how to break mental barriers, and you don't even know what's happened to the world."

Lilly made a face at her, "I don't see the relevance of the world compared to my own memories, but I accept that you don't have knowledge. Is there any one you know that could help me?"

The young woman sat before her. The sound of her supped tea filled Lilly with bother, and the lack of response beginning to agitate her. Lilly took a deep breath. It didn't matter how long you lived, humans were always so bothersome to interact with.

"Nope, there's no one I know of who can tear down mental barriers." The woman seemed to shrug, holding some thing back from her, "But?"

Lilly tried to urge her on, to pry that secret out of the woman. She was stubborn, as all humans seemed to be, and the woman sat there quietly sipping her tea again. Lilly stood slowly, seemingly she would get no more from the woman. She bowed low, and stepped around the table, "Hold on you impatient demon." Lilly turned back to the woman in surprise.

She heard the older woman stand, and walk over to her, "Moron. You should get to know the time you're living in. You stick out like a sore thumb," Lilly tilted her head curiously, "Go see my friend. He won't be able to help your memories, but perhaps he can help you get in touch with the times at least. You look like you haven't changed for 500 years."

She heard the joke in the woman's voice and chuckled, getting the directions and thanking her for her help.

"Hey kid," Lilly smiled and the slight clench of teeth from the woman, "I'll be back to see you, when you have the know how. That's a promise." Lilly turned again to leave, "Fair well, beautiful spirit. What ever your name may be."

As Lilly left, she heard a name echo in her mind, 'Genkai'. She smiled to herself, "Then farewell, Great Genkai. I shall see you before your life's end."

Lilly left her there, gliding through the many forest and mountains to this mystery 'friend'. She felt a thrill run through her. She was finally making some form of progress, after so many years. She laughed, pure joy running through her at the thought of being free from her trapped mind.


	27. Chapter 27

It wasn't until she had reached the other end of the lands that Lilly stopped, lingering on the outskirts of a small town. It was hard to tell what it was about this small town, but Lilly had an odd feeling of welcome here. The air felt strangely familiar here, and the earth was soft and healthy. She dug her toes into the earth, poking through the holes in her boots.

As she wandered cautiously closer, she began finding more and more herbs and little patches of garden all about. She knew the names of them all, and walked through, naming them off lovingly. As she stroked the leaves, she felt them bloom and grow at her touch.

As she passed by, her fingers touched a most peculiar plant. Stroking it gently, she could feel it shiver and move oh so slightly. Curiously, she caught a tiny field mouse that had scurried past her foot, and rubbed it gently against the plant.

She jumped back with a yelp as the plant snapped the mouse out of her fingers. "Ugh it's one of you!" Lilly stood up, shivering at the crunch of the tiny mouse. It was a demon plant, one that was usually used to guard demon stash spots. She crouched down, patting the plant like a small animal, "What in the world are you doing here any ways?"

Some thing snapped behind her and she twisted around, her ears perked up to catch every little sound around her. She could here the shallow breathe of another person with her.

"I can hear you… Don't hide from me. I may be blind but I am not deaf." Her words were barely louder than a whisper; she knew this stranger had heard her though. She could sense the hesitance in the air. She slowly raised her hands, "You must be Genkai's friend. She sent me here to find you."

She heard the brush part and a tall figure step forward slowly, "You must be the demon she told me about." The voice was a nice masculine tone, with a nice old language drawl on it. She smiled crookedly from under her blind fold, "You have the old speech with you. I wonder what the humans around here make of it."

The younger gentleman walked with her down towards the town. As they walked, he told her about the shop that he owned.

"It's a remedy store. I make potions and tea and incense in the old ways. Just like my mom used to do." Lilly smirked at him, "So you're a momma's boy then huh?" she could feel his blood rise, but he only let out a small chuckle at her. It wasn't long until her feet touched with the pavement of the town.

She didn't like the concrete of the side walk so much, and as she walked she could here it crackle and pop, the earth underneath trying to break free. She could tell the boy was watching her. She gently passed her energy into the ground and heard a loud sharp snap!

"Oh wow. That's quite an interesting talent." Lilly could feel the vine trying to wrap itself about her leg, like a leafy snake. As she began walking again, it reached after her desperately before silently withering back into the concrete.

The two reached a large building and the boy unlocked the door. "This is my store, The Sacred Jewel of the East." Lilly cocked her head to the side. "That's a very peculiar name. It sounds very familiar."

As they stepped in, Lilly was overwhelmed by the smells of so many plants and herbs dried and shelved along the walls. There was an odd thrumming in the air around her, and the air felt full of energy. She rubber her arms in discomfort.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it. It's the electricity in the building." She could hear his elbows tap down onto a glass countertop, facing her, "You look like you walked straight out of a folk tale. Like an ancient princess from hundreds of years ago."

She snickered gently, "Well I suppose you're not completely wrong. What about you? I know you are not human." She smiled, "You talk to pretty for you to be from this age."

Lilly found it funny to make the younger male blush at her teasing. It had been a long time since she had felt so friendly towards some body, "I don't even know your name."

She heard him clear his throat gently, "Oh, yeah. I had forgotten about that," Lilly could sense that he was nervous, and unwillingly his thoughts ran through her. She frowned gently, "Don't think I'm coming onto you now, it's just been a long time since I've met another being from my own time."

She could feel his blank stare for a moment before he nodded, "Of course! I didn't mean to uh…" She chuckled quietly, and he seemed to calm down. "Sorry, my name is Shippo Higurashi, and I am a fox demon." Lilly's ears perked at that, even in her human guise.

As she opened her mouth to speak, she heard the bell on the door jingle loudly, and a girl bounce in energetically, "Hi Uncle Shippo! I'm here for the weekend!"

Lilly could feel the girl walk around her hurriedly, and could tell she was nearly as tall as Lilly herself was. Shippo greeted her and sent her off into the back room. As the girl trounced up the stairs happily, he turned to Lilly with a curiously protective tone, "I suppose you can tell that girl is not my niece, but I warn you to leave her alone. She is the descendent of a good friend of mine, and I will not see her harmed."

Lilly raised her hands defensively. She could hear the tension fall out of his voice as he sighed. She heard him shuffling around again, "Her name is Shinju, and she is the 25th generation granddaughter of a good friend of mine."

She followed Shippo about the shop as he worked and told the story of his childhood, of the great warring era, and the demon hunter and monk he had traveled with.

"This is their blood line. It has lasted nearly five hundred years. I will continue to guard over it, until my very last breathe." Lilly nodded. It was a very odd thing for a fox to do, but she would not argue of why this was foolish.

"Does your little 'family' know what you are?" Lilly plucked a dried bunch of chive flowers, inhaling the sharp scent. She heard the girls footsteps returning down the stairs, and knew she wouldn't get her answer here.

"Shinju, Do you know where we can get some pretty fabrics for our guest?" Shippo turned to Lilly as the girl ran off to find a phone book, "I have the feeling you wouldn't like store bought clothing."

As the day went on, Lilly found herself bored with the herb shop, and with the young human girl. It wasn't until the human girl took had found a fabric shop nearby that Lilly took an interest in any thing.

The fox boy had scurried off into a far corner with a large object he called a phone, and sat whispering into it all day, and the girl had hovered around her all day when there weren't any customers in the shop. And there weren't many of those.

Closer to the evening, Shippo sent them away to the fabric store, and Lilly was overjoyed to find all the wondrous and beautiful feeling clothes and fabrics. By the end of their trip, Lilly had armfuls of fabrics and strings and little bits of feather and fur and many many bells.

With the night rolling by, Lilly stepped up to Shippo as he locked up his wondrous little shop, "Thank you for entertaining me for the day, but I still need to find a way to release my memories."

As she turned she heard him scramble ahead of her, "Wait, wait- you haven't even given me the chance to help you out!" Lilly stopped, considering, "oh? How do you intend to help me? Even Genkai said you don't have that skill."

She could hear his chuckle and felt a hand pat her shoulder. For a moment, she saw a sideways grin and heard a cocky chuckle. Shippo's voice snapped her back to the present, "No I don't have that skill, but I can help you get more comfortable with this new human built world," she scoffed gently, "Besides, I do know powerful people who I think perhaps could help you."

Lilly paused, considering this fox. Those old dreams came back to her, and she saw the fox leading her to the battle field. She considered his voice, she could hear the truth in his words, but was curious as to how he knew any powerful people while he cared for any humans.

He seemed to understand this and snickered, "How do you think I keep this shop open? Not from my own sales, I'll tell you that." They both snickered humorously, and she accepted his arm as he led her away to his home above the shop.

For the next few nights, Shinju although in a reluctant way, helped Lilly to sew new clothes together, helping her to become a bit less obvious in the new human world. While Lilly insisted in wearing only green, the young girl pulled her away from the old demon outfits, and convinced her to try a new sort of clothing.

Lilly felt slightly foolish wearing, the kimono the girl had instructed her to make only going to her hips, and the sleeves being shorter. It was a lovely peacock green, with a light olive color along the inside trim.

Lilly had sewn the shirt so that it would wrap around under her bust, and so the top fold had many ruffles with two pull straps at the stiff collar, all trimmed with little bells. Two larger bells hung where the shirt clasped together.

The sleeves were quartered and were tight on her arms, flowing open at the elbows, and there were tiny golden details stitched into the hemming. Lilly had spent two nights detailing the trim with the golden thread.

The girl had insisted that women wore some thing called jeans now. Lilly had heard the term, but refused to wear such silly things. They were too tight, and made it difficult to move. So Lilly made 'tights' out of light lemon green silk, with soft ruffles at the bottom, filled with, of course, bells.

Even though Lilly got the approval from the girls, she could sense an odd air of disapproval, regardless. Lilly twitched gently as the girl tried to take the fox tale comb from her hair, and pulled away from her rapidly.

"That hair thing doesn't match any thing you have on! I know your blind and all, but seriously, any fashion thinking woman wouldn't be caught dead with that." Lilly sneered at her gently. The girl was snarky and rude, and Lilly had the urge to punch her more and more.

But, because of Shippo's steady check ins, she remained calm, and collected, but just barely some times. The girl would often try and push her into wearing 'high healed shoes', most often saying how good they looked.

Lilly would try them, often kicking them off at the wall in anger. After about a week of dealing with the young girl, she stomped off to the store underneath, having made herself soft silk slippers.

"Shippo, your niece is intolerable! Why am I supposed to be listening to her babbling on about clothes and boys?" Shippo laughed loudly, thumping her on her shoulder.

"Oh wow, I can't believe you spent an entire week with her!" the fox bust out across the counter, laughing his head off. Lilly glared bullets at him, realizing what he had done. A fox to the core, and a trickster till death.

She huffed at him, her temper already shot from spending the week with the young girl. Shippo walked around the counter, wrapping an arm around the livid woman's shoulders. She could hear his laughing beginning to settle and she allowed him to lead her away from the counter.

"Don't worry; I was just a little bored! But I do have a reward for being such a good sport!" Lilly wondered what he could possibly have to giver her, but followed him out into the street anyways.

She felt him wave his arm about, and heard the low rumble of one of the metal beast that the humans made to get around. She crinkled her nose at the awful sound the thing made. She felt Shippo tug her forward as it stopped. He was surprisingly strong, even for being a much younger demon.

"Your gift is waiting for you," Lilly went to question him more, but couldn't get out the words as she heard the door to the car beast open, and Shippo, although in a kindly way, shoved her into the thing.

She clambered to open the door back up but couldn't find the way, "Don't worry, he'll take good care of you!" she could hear the fox tap on the window, "See you in a few days!"

Lilly sat there, panicking slightly as the beast jerked into motion. She gripped the fine leather of the cushion she sat on, the only noises coming from the very front of the car, and from the road they traveled on.

She had never felt so anxious as far as she could remember.


	28. Chapter 28

Lilly sat, pressed as far down into the seat as she could possibly get, every muscle strained to keep her body from rocking with the bumps in the car. It seemed like the road kept going on and on, and Lilly felt an unusual amount of disquiet in the roaming mechanical beast.

"You all right back there missy?" Lilly nearly jumped out of her seat, having been so focused on clawing to the seats. She focused on the intruding voice from far ahead of her, and could feel the glancing eyes of a man far up ahead.

She paused for a moment, before launching herself forward awkwardly, "How long have you been here?" she felt the car wiggle slightly as the man jumped.

She could feel his eyes flick back and forth towards her, and could smell the sweat begin to form on his forehead.

"How in the world did you get up here so fast?" she heard him mumble some thing about his boss's clients always being so strange. She heard him swallow quickly and turn to her briefly, "Ma'am, I'm the driver, I've been here for twenty years now."

Lilly didn't understand, and so placed a hand on his old shoulder, making him jump gently. She saw through his memory many floods of weak demons, disguised badly as humans. He could see the strange eyes, the scaly skin, an odd odor.

The human sat for hours, carting these demons from distant areas, to a tall building, that shone like crystals. She wondered why there was no panic in the mans composure, but didn't ask.

As she released his shoulder, it was as if cotton were being pulled from her ears. She could hear the man speaking heartily about her shocking him, and chattering on about some thing or other.

Lilly moved slowly to the rear of the 'limo' to sit back down. All though she still felt the prick of uneasiness, the driver's memories gave her a small comfort. Firstly, that this thing was not going to cause her harm; and secondly, that where ever she was being sent, it was a place where demons were welcomed.

Lilly still clutched at the waxy leather of the seat gently, crossing her long legs one o'r the other. She wondered if the large clear building would prove to be worth her anxiety. There was also a lingering question deep in her thoughts. She wondered why these demons would appear only here, after such a long time with no trace of them.

She sat, gently scarring the leather, and shifting her knees about. She was glad she could not see, her eyes blinded; It would have been to distracting for her to be carried around now. She wouldn't have caught the strange scent on the air. It was old and familiar, and carried with it a flash of color: a memory briefly passing bye her blank eyes.

Lilly lost herself a bit in thought, desperately trying to grasp the fleeting memory. Before she even had the chance to try, the small jerk of the machine roused her from her sleep like state.

"Here we are Miss. I'll help you out," Lilly crouched awkwardly on the leather, listening for the click of the door. As the driver opened the door wide, she stopped just short of his hand, his body blocking the entrance of the door.

Lilly felt foolish as she realized he was just trying to be polite. She had forgotten the black hair and human features she had about her, and gently took the old hand. As if he knew that she could read his very soul, words came to her mind now.

"I know this age is beautiful to you, strange child. You are of a much greater beauty, even as you pretend to be human."

Lilly only stood there, her head tilted, her hand in his still, as she saw through his eyes her own figure, a short, lovely figure, clad in greens and blues, with un-believably long pitch black hair. It was a strange comfort, to see her own form. It was the first time in nearly 450 years that she had seen even her face.

She felt the image fade just as the warmth of the mans hand faded from her skin. She smiled a small smile to the man and bowed. She heard the man chuckle, and murmur again about strange clients as he slammed the door of the 'limo' and drove away. She couldn't help but feel the old man was much much older that his human skin told.

Turning towards the tall building, and wearily making her way up the steps, and to the doors. Everything about this place seemed strange to her, having never paid humans any attention, save for towards their bold new attitudes, and the strange tall buildings they created, she was baffled by these complex machines.

She knew of demon technology, from her earliest years, but this was far different. Lilly at times, learned of these old machines, created to frighten humans, and impress the many demons around them. These human machines were very different; made to make their sad, short lives luxurious, and effort free. It was a silly thing, to make such machines. Like the ones she faced, that slid the doors open and closed as she walked through.

A small beeping caught her attention now. It was another machine, one held by a man behind the door. She stopped, facing him, "Now what are you doing here today Miss?" Lilly tilted her head. That word again; 'Miss'. She shook her head gently.

"I was sent here by Shippo. He said some one here could 'help' me." She heard the man grunt with doubt that echoed her own voice. He grunted to her to hold still so he could check her over, and then passed her through into a large waiting hall. Lilly passed through, noting the strange tremor of air, and the strong scents of demons and incense.

As she walked, slowly, with purposeful clicks of her slippers on the stone floor, listening to the clicking of fingers flying about another human machine. She heard a female jabbering out into the empty room.

"- Of course, I'll tell him you called. Yeah. Uhuh. Ok, buh bye." Lilly stopped short as the woman turned to her, "hello, welcome, what can I do for you?" the woman's voice was unguardedly void, boredom coating her with a drab sort of attitude. Lilly felt silly standing here with this bored and boring woman.

"I suppose. What is this place?" Lilly felt intolerable of this woman, even as she answered without issue. "This is the Demonology research institute, can I help you?" Lilly grinned gently, "Well, I was sent here by Shippo. I'm not sure if that makes any difference."

The woman laughed now, only quietly, but she laughed, "Please, tell me this isn't another of Shippo's human jokes again!" She leaned forward over the counter, "Shippo always insist that he's found a very important demon, and Mr. Taisho always eventually allows them to be brought here, all to the laugh of that stupid fox."

Lilly smiled and chuckled herself, shaking her head. She sighed gently shaking her hair, "Well, I assure you, I am not human. I can't be sure Shippo wasn't being crafty though. I don't suppose that means this Mr. Taisho could not truly help me then?"

She heard the woman laugh again. This irked her slightly, knowing why the demon woman laughed. And as she expected the woman spoke out for her laughing, "Nice try sweet-cheeks. You're about as demon as I am a man!" the woman continued to laugh, up until Lilly felt a sudden and strange urge.

As the woman laughed, a crack resounded around the room, and great vines climbed over the top of the stone desk she sat at. Lilly felt a rush as the energy she had been focusing on her guise fell suddenly. Her skin goose bumped, and turned creamy. She could feel the weight of her horns shift, her ears becoming long and goat like. It was her hair though that elicited gasps from the woman, and the guard that peeked in through the doorway.

Lilly felt a small smile tug at her mouth, her hair becoming gorgeously long and wavy. It was the color of thick cream, making her look like an old sepia painting.

Unlike the many demons that were deemed beautiful with their stark pale complexion, she looked soft, and serene.

She felt her senses prick, picking up noises from further up the building, and the shuffling of feet down many stairs. It was invigorating, and strange to feel all of the energies around her so clearly. She heard the woman yell out and scuffle away from her desk.

Lilly withdrew the vines from the desk, pressing her fingertips to the flower buds along the vine.

There was a tapping across the room. Lilly turned towards it, her senses alight. A male had entered the room, his shock not hidden from Lilly's keen thoughts. She smiled greatly at him,

There was an odd silence in the room, some thing intangible in the air, some thing Lilly could not see with her energy seeking eyes. Lilly could feel the heat of his eyes on her, looking her up and down, his posture posed and stiff. There seemed to be a tension there that Lilly didn't understand, or care to know of. She simply smiled, and stepped carefully towards the male.

She could smell a vague scent of cologne on him, and some thing deeper. An old smell that brought with it an old image; a deep wooden room at sunset, an icy landscape through a wide window. Before Lilly could grasp it, it was gone, and she stood before this man, smiling gently. Even as he stood his ground, Lilly could feel his body gently pressing towards the door behind him.

She stopped just short of him, and bowed deeply, "You are the owner of this building, yes?" There was a pause there, and the man chuffed as if she had said some thing unbelievable. As she stood straight, she heard his low, quiet voice. It was soft, but filled with power, and commanded her attention fully.

"You have come to this place at last then. Come, up to my office. I will not speak with you here."

As Lilly scaled the staircase swiftly behind him, she tried to find that old scent again, tried to remember that brief flash of warm wood. There were so many steps here, and they lead up an up and up, and Lilly could only think of the tall old palace's she had known of in old scrolls. Only the very rich and important Lord had buildings that had so many stories.

Lilly tried to think and remember of any such buildings she actually knew of, but couldn't think of any having woken up at the end of what the humans called the Muromachi period, and the beginning of the Azuchi period. Even though she did not at the time have her eye sight, she often heard of the rich aristocrats building themselves great tall castles to protect them from war.

Lilly subconsciously halted as the man did, her body having coped with the loss of her eyes. She instinctively lifted her head to listen, realizing they had stopped short of any door, and were simply on the landing of one of the stair cases.

She could feel the mans eyes upon her again, the heat of them strange and direct. Lilly had so often been used to bowing away when people turned to her, that it was an issue to stand here in the empty, echoing stair case in broad sight.

The mans eye's were intense, and Lilly felt again the vague familiarity in them. She walked towards, and then past him, towards the heat of the sun pouring in the large window about him.

Within a breath he had reached out, his hand clasping her arm, even as the long satiny arm slipped smoothly from his grasp, her body spinning gently to face him. Here on the highest floor, no vines grew up through the floor, or cracked the stone tile. Here Lilly knew, as she gently leaned against the window sill, that the vines rushed up the side of the building, coating the glass with little leaves of ivy.

She smiled gently, almost playfully at the man now. Even though neither of them spoke, she could feel some strange frustration growing in him. There was a strange comfort in that though, and Lilly welcomed it, and wished he would not speak, even as his mouth began to form the words.

"What are you, that you can go unnoticed for nearly four hundred years?" There was no mocking in his voice, no bitterness, only a strange and honest question. She tilted her head gently, some thing she seemed to do more and more. She gently pursed her lips in thought, not knowing what to say to that.

Finally after she couldn't truly come up with any answer, she faced up towards him, "If I had known I was being sought out, perhaps I would not have hidden myself so thoroughly."

A brief and scornful laugh seemed to briefly escape the mans mouth, his heated stair seeming to narrow, "How could you not know you would be sought out? Did you not think that foolish Fox would not seek you out eventually?"

Lilly folded her arms over her chest, her legs crossed as she leaned against the window. The sun felt good and warm on her back. She sat there silently a moment, her head tilted back, letting her hair tickle her back. She could feel the mans patients wearing thin, though, and stood, regarding him with a closer eye.

"I have a blank area in my memory, where no person or creature I knew exists to me any longer. Before the 17th century, all I remember are my scrolls, and my teachings." Lilly felt an odd agitation at hearing this fact out loud. It suddenly seemed more bitter, and cruel then before.

She could feel the man watching her, weighing what she said in his mind. His posture seemed to change though. His body shifted, opened up now. It seemed like a kind of subtle disconcertion had left him, and he stood there now, friendly and kind.

She heard the small curl of his mouth as he smiled now, a hand out towards her in a friendly fashion. She couldn't help but note all the strange little changes about him, and he suddenly seemed a different person.

"Then please accept an apology, for this Sesshomaru has searched for you for a very long time."


	29. Chapter 29

As Lilly sat in a quiet room with the young businessman, as he called it, she told him of the strange and never ending cavern full of poisons and acidic plants. Her words seemed to flood out of her, a strange and brutal honesty pouring out.

When she had told Shippo of her lack of memory, it had been a guarded and brief story, but now as she spoke, it was long, and filled with deep and chilling thoughts. She told him of the plants that trailed her constantly when ever the earth felt her demon energy, and the strange dripping thing that she had awoken with her power, and how it had lead her to freedom.

She even told him of the madness that had threatened to steal into her mind, and how only the need to find other demons had kept her mind preoccupied with some thing. They sat there together for hours, as he listened to her stories of how she had disguised her self as human, learning of their strange and beautiful cultures.

She told him at last about the loneliness she had held for so long, her only comfort the wild and colorful plays and shows she watched from the ever changing back ground.

It struck her suddenly, as her story ended, how much she had wanted to tell some one what she had lived through, and how strange this new human world truly was. Even an ageless creature such as she knew the feeling of old age and weariness.

As she sat back, her hand rubbing her face, and resting over her soft mouth, she breathed deeply. She felt relieved, and content at just sitting in the silence. She could hear his heat beating gently, slowly, in that strange demonic heart beat. Like a muffled drum beating in the distance.

He had listened silently, intently, and intelligently through out her story, drawing in every word and dissecting it in its fullness. He had picked out every detail she had to offer, she knew, and stored it deep within that startling mind.

As she leaned back into the soft padded chair, she realized the sun was long gone, and there was a fire in a corner of the room. She vaguely wondered when it had been started, but was more concerned of the stark silence of the building. Perhaps only two other people were in the building, but the were far off, and so faint she could only hear the light whistle of wind outside.

She started as the man sat forward suddenly, having been resting perfectly still in what she imagined to be a tall backed chair. His elbows gently tapped the top of hard desk, made of a rich wood; Lilly could hear the pleasant sound of it now as he set a hand down on it to shuffle a paper about.

"Do you know of this Sesshomaru? Do you know the name sake that I have taken as my own?" Lilly simply followed his movements, crossing her knees, and resting her elbow against the arm of the chair. She heard him sigh crossly, "No, this Sesshomaru knows you. Even if you do not truly know yourself. I know had you remembered you would have used any means to have received the information you wanted." He stood now, turning away from her, towards the glass behind him and the desk.

Lilly was aware of the echo in the room, and it grew slightly distorted as he talked into the glass, "Out of the three hundred and some odd years you were disguised as a human, there were many strange and… crazed things happening." He seemed to turn back to her, only to walk around the desk and towards the fire, "After this Sessomaru found out you had vanished, this Sesshomaru wandered, far and wide, with my strange little followers." Lilly heard the click of a frame being picked up and Sesshomaru's slow steps back to his seat.

"A girl, and an imp," there was a strange bitterness in his voice, "They were to follow me to the ends of the earth if this Sesshomaru so wished. This Sesshomaru didn't wish them to be there at all, but they stayed none the less. And we traveled first across the country, and then to new ones, across the sea. And as we traveled, a revolution had begun. Around the worlds, old and new alike, demons were being swept up by strange beings, and taken to a different plain, into what they call Demon World." Lilly groped to his words silently, eager to know this rich knowledge, "It was incredible how quickly these beings were sweeping the demons away to this plain. It was as if they had never been in the human world.

But the humans noticed, and began to search for their missing chaos. Some times, they would stumble upon this Sesshomaru, and his tiny troupe, and attempt to take the child from me. This was always a swift fix, but it began to become more repetitive. Soon those strange demon hunters began to replace the human hunters though, and eventually pushed this Sesshomaru into hiding the child away, to stave them off.

This went on for years and years, until the girl grew into a beautiful and wondrous woman. She grew impatient with being hidden away, her adventurous soul hungry for more of a world this Sesshomaru had just begun to learn of myself.

This Sesshomaru felt a strange attachment to her though, and felt her power over himself. It made this Sesshomaru feel a weakness that had for a long time been stubbornly overlooked. She was like flesh and blood in a way this Sesshomaru had never allowed himself to see, and this Sesshomaru protected her feverishly for that.

It wasn't until she was too old to hold on to that this Sesshomaru realized these things though, and so, bade by her wishes and let her go. Though ever watching her viciously, and following her through her long life, this Sesshomaru was always at a distance, so as not to disrupt her fragile human life with the constant warring between myself and the strange spirit world creatures.

It was only at her deathbed that this Sesshomaru came to her once more, kissing her forehead and reassuring her that she would be smiled upon in the next life. It was the only show of tenderness that this Sesshomaru ever bestowed upon her, and it was the very last thing she was to know."

The moment hung in the air like a raindrop, waiting patiently to drop and spill upon the floor. Lilly knew that this was a world in which only she was allowed to be part of, and treasured the confidence this demon showed her.

She knew, even without being amongst another for centuries, that this close, personal story was of more valued than anything within this building, or any of the treasures this demon may have. It was a flaw in his cold character that his enemies would pay handsomely to know.

As the moment passed, he seemed to wrest himself from the deep thought that had taken him, and continued in his soft, stern voice, "After she passed, this Sesshomaru met the demon hunters full on, demanding them to take me to their most powerful lord, or perish as this Sesshomaru sought him out. It wasn't long before the lord of all spirit world himself came to me, his young son close behind.

The Lord Enma is a huge and monstrously sized creature, and has all of the power to back it, but he came now with the idea of a sort of peace between us. He was tired of wasting men to fetch me, and so, having watched over this Sesshomaru, whom had riled against him, he sought to strike a bargain. He spoke of giving to this Sesshomaru a type of reign over the eastern providence's of his new 'demon world', the part of which he himself could not contain, due to the resistance of the demons there; and a passport to the human realm when ever it was sought out.

Even then I realized the truth behind his deceitful bargain. All he wanted was to keep this Sesshomaru under his thumb, and would not have it. This Sesshomaru knew how he planned to play and countered his bargain. It was demanded that this Sesshomaru had a private way into human world, and to be left completely separate from the Spirit world. This Sesshomaru wanted nothing to do with their false equality and pity for humans. Their motives were those of all people who sought peace through order. Power. This Sesshomaru would not be their puppet. It would be fifty years before we finally made a bargain. And this Sesshomaru left the human world behind, taking along the only things this Sesshomaru ever truly possessed; The two swords of this Sesshomaru's father, and Aun. The rest was left behind.

It was not Enma that change my mind, or his double edged promises. Power and sovereignty didn't interest me, This Sesshomaru have lived that life and it is an imprudent one. What had subtly crept into my mind was that perhaps, even in your unlimited skill, you had gone to this 'demon world' with the same promises, and were perhaps still there.

Unfortunately, it was not you that was found awaiting in this demon world. It was the old Demon Kings that this Sesshomaru found, bickering amongst themselves as always, and claiming the lands and demons around them. It was the same as it had been in human world. Full of greed and squander. The only one that seemed truly incensed about the separation of humans and demons was that fox. Youko Kurama; he was furious at the separation, having been dragged off by his own right hand man into the demon world.

All though this Sesshomaru hadn't thought of it until long after wards, this Sesshomaru knew the fox had been searching for , perhaps just as long as this Sesshomaru had searched." Lilly pursed her lips gently in thought. The only fox she knew was Shippo, and she knew he was not a powerful enough demon to be at the ranking of a Lord. Not even she herself could possibly count to have such power.

She listened to the mans even breathe, the slight shifting gaze and his hair falling down about his shoulders. She nodded gently, urging him to continue with his story.

"Did you ever hear stories of the old demons? Read scrolls about the ancient creatures that roamed the old earth?" Lilly only nodded, thinking of the many scrolls she had read, many of them about the most note worthy of creatures and tales.

"Then you'll know what kind of impression that demons make on humans, but what do you think would happen if you left them to their own, giving them only themselves to contend with?" He seemed to smile bitterly, a small noise like a choked laugh barely escaping him, "It's a mess. An awful ugly mess. The week worthless scum at the bottom of the food chain are worse then humans, fouling the air with their greed and their sniveling. There are new demons, from every where in the world. It makes one realize how very few demons are of a worth while class. Very few have old and powerful bloodlines or even any powers at all. Some are as week and useless as humans, their only worth in their sheer number.

And so this Sesshomaru only visit demon world infrequently, keeping the masses in check and satiated enough to keep from killing each other. In the first years of the change, this Sesshomaru searched for you across all of upper demon world, eventually searching the depths for any sign of you. After centuries, it grew tiresome, and this Sesshomaru finally returned to human world and establishing this place. A sanctuary for human world demons.

Even though the spirit world keeps tabs on all living creatures, this place is for those demons who wish to keep their existence low in profile, but was made in the hopes that perhaps some day you would come here, and we would once again sit and talk like we used to."

Lilly felt a small pull at her lips as she rested her cheek against her loose fist. It was a strange and bizarre account of events, and she couldn't help but feel she all ready knew all of this though. Her dreams gently came back to her again, the strange portals, and the many demons being forced through them.

"And what of this fox you keep speaking of? Where has he gone to?" Lilly could hear the demon before her shift now, in a strange discomfort, "It's hard to say. He's a very 'talented' thief, and all though I've seen him from time to time, he stays in the demon world. He's a wanted criminal, and so he is more than likely in hiding, or out on a job some where."

Lilly heard a strange strain in the mans voice, and wondered if he and the fox were competitors in the demon world. Shrugging it off, her thoughts turned towards what Shippo had told her, "So is there any way you could aid me? I have such an odd feeling of importance in my lost memories. There's some thing there in the back of my mind that is aching to be known." She smiled suddenly, leaning forward and resting her elbows on the hard wood desk, her face in her palms.

"You know what I suddenly realized?" she let the smile creep deeper into her features, listening to the vague response from the man. She could sense his attention returning from some far away thought. "I feel much too serious, and I don't like it. Not one bit."

She heard a brief chuckle from across the desk, which rumbled for a moment and then turned into a laugh. It was a startling and deep, and the honesty in it took her off guard.

She laid her hands down on the desk, perking up a bit in curiosity. As his laughing died down, his voice became soft, and nearly charming, "It has only ever been you who could make me laugh. And even with no memories of who you are, you still hold that characteristic. I wonder how that is."

Lilly felt a strange shock as his hand touched her own, and she was very suddenly flooded and overfilled with emotions. His emotions and memories. She saw so many strange and fleeting images crammed into a single thought. And she realized they were all of the same solitary figure- over and over.

As she tried to pull some sense out of the images and the emotions, it was gone, leaving one final fleeting picture. A woman, standing against an orange tinted room, the sunset silhouetting her lithe frame in a strange light.

The mans hand pulled away slowly, and Lilly realized her body was tense and she was sitting at the end of the chair. She slowly unclench her jaw, and relaxed back into the seat. She felt lost in thought, still spinning with emotion. Images lingered in her mind, and she couldn't right her own swirling thoughts.

Slowly she heard the mans chair squeak, and his silk suit rub against the leather of his chair as he leaned back. He was still again, listening to the quiet of the room. Lilly sat there dazed, the image floating in the peripherals of her mind, teasing her.

"I may be able to help you…" her mind was suddenly sharp now, focusing on the young lord, "I'm unsure of how well it will go, but I shall see. You have some how slipped under the scope of the Spirit worlds dogs, and I intend to keep it that way. I hope you understand." Lilly couldn't help hear a slight tone to his voice, and wondered what had caused the sudden change in tone.

She sat quietly a moment, her brow furrowed under the eye mask. It wasn't until Sesshomaru stood that she dared ask him the personal question that lingered on her tongue tip.

"Who was it you were thinking of just now? The woman at the window?" she listened with a keen intent to note every change in his demeanor. She could hear his lips curl up gently though as he smiled, as if he was some how relieved by her question.

"Who? How can you not know?" she could hear his hair brush against the desk, and his fingers tap it gently, "If ever you do get your memories back, I shall tell you. For now, I think it is time to part ways." Lilly stood very suddenly at this, understanding how long she had been there.

"I hope you'll bare with me if I were to drop in again?" She heard him chuff gently as he stepped around the desk.

"Only if you at least try to blend into the day and age," she could hear the smile in his voice and nodded, knowing it wouldn't be long until she knew what was in store for her.


	30. Chapter 30

The ride back to Shippo's small shop was so completely different from the ride to the large business building, that Lilly could hardly fathom why she had been so panicked and on edge before.

Like before the driver bantered away at her, telling stories of strange things he had thought he'd seen and fuzzy memories that had most likely been wiped for his protection. Lilly sat calmly, her hands together on a knee, her legs crossed. The small bumps and jerks of the car no longer bothered her, and the roaring of the monstrous automobile no longer caused her to grip the seat.

These thins were trivial compared to the ever roaming thoughts in her mind. As she tried to delve deeper and deeper into her thoughts, it seemed the man tried harder and harder to get her attention.

"- Have you ever had that problem Miss?" Lilly's brows furrowed, and she leaned back with an almost inaudible sigh. She quietly asked the man for the question again, having not heard him.

She heard him smile gently, "I was wondering if you had ever had trouble remembering people's faces. It seems to happen to me all the time." Lilly couldn't help but scoff a little, and point to the mask on her face.

She could hear him as he glanced back and forth between what he was watching and up towards her.

"Yes, yes. I understand that you're blind now, but I'm sure it hasn't always been that way." Lilly leaned back gently, resting her head against the strange upholstery of the automobile. She pursed her lips gently.

"Who are you old man? You see very much and do very little about it. Who are you that .. Mr. Taisho… trust you?" She leaned forward, elbows on her knees. She could sense the strange eeriness that seeped into the car fleetingly. It was gone as quickly as it had come though, and the man laughed carelessly.

"I'm just the driver miss! Don't worry yourself over me! I'm as harmless as a fly."

Lilly leaned back unconvinced. Even flies can carry a plague of destruction, but she kept this sentiment to herself as the automobile slowed to an idle.

"Well wishes to you Miss, until we meet again!" the driver seemed all grin and sugar as he pulled away, leaving Lilly slightly disoriented as she moved towards what she hoped was Shippo's store.

As she walked into the strong scented shop, she could hear shuffling around above her, and people quietly talking in the back room. Lilly crept close, pulling all her demon energy close, muffling the soft pat-patting of her feet. She slipped silently to the door frame, unknowing if the door itself was open or not, and pressed her human 'ear' to the wall.

"There's no doubt she's powerful, but who she is, I couldn't tell you. I've been watching her for weeks and she's given no sign of her original time, home, nothing. The only thing even vaguely telling were her clothes, but as soon as she let them fall away they turned to dirt. Like they had just been conjured up from nowhere."

"even a clever earth wielding demon can't just 'make' clothes out of soil. It just doesn't happen, Shippo."

"I know, I know, but what other explanation is there?" a heavy sigh escaped, "She tamed my fanged orchid. I can't even tame it completely. And she was _petting_ it. Petting it for goodness sake!"

A brief laughed erupted, "Some fox you are! Outwitted by some stray demon. Do you even know what demon brood she's from? Or is she just a spontaneous form of life?" Shippo growled, "If you want to leave her intact you'll keep your tongue behind your teeth ogre! This is my domain! My place of residence. I will not be insulted in my own home."

Lilly listened as the creature stifled its rough laugh, and walked towards the far wall. A chair screeched against the aged wood floor, and its heavy body plopped down with great force, "So what do you plan to do with her, huh? What use do you have with this 'powerful demon woman'? Is she even worth holding hostage?"

"Worth it? Are you kidding? Sesshomaru has been speaking with her the past three days! Three days! They must have some sort of connection." His steps grew closer, and Lilly slowly crept into one of the isles, "Oh, yes, she will most certainly be worth holding. If we can hold her."

The door swung open, and she heard Shippo's quick tempo footfall swiftly glide across the other side of the isle, up to the counter. She heard the tinkling of objects and glass and he removed some thing, and his swift steps back into the other room.

Lilly heard the door click closed, and Shippo's elegant voice jilting on about some 'wondrous object' or other he 'had acquired on a long ago journey'. Lilly backed out slowly through the store, sliding out the door quietly, and hurdling off into the night.

She felt a strange shock to her system. It was quiet and small, but she was shocked. Perhaps it was at the sheer audacity that the fox thought he could capture and with hold her. There was an even sharper nagging though, one that made her feel foolish. She felt betrayed.

Lilly hadn't particularly liked Shippo and his fox like ways, but she had grown fond of the company. She shook this thought aside though as she topped a high hill. The air was cold and clear far up atop the empty hill.

Lilly turned around, attending to the matter at hand. She needed to be rid of Shippo to say the least. She also needed to find Sesshomaru, and make sure he knew of Shippo's intents. She wouldn't be surprised if he knew all ready. As she made to tread onwards towards the faint scent of the business building the dog presided over, she realized that it would mean she'd have to travel through the bustling city just as dawn was approaching.

Lilly had no fear of humans and their simple ways, but the overwhelming number of them caused her bated breathe to catch in her chest. She was suddenly very glad to the shadowy remains of the figure that had taught her how to be stealthy. Even though her memories were stifled and filled with holes, she knew her skills were learned and not from natural grace.

As the city began to fill with people, Lilly took to the sills of high windows, the flying by like the tiniest month past a light. The only disturbance of the sills was the small puffs of dust kicked up as she spurred herself forwards.

She followed the trail of the monstrous cars smoke, picking out the scent of it from amongst the city's grimy smell. She could smell chemicals and metals choking the air, and her lungs burned with the effort of trying to out race the awful smell.

The smell of the old 'diesel' automobile was fading, and the ever persistent scent of human sweat and the city air began to clog and smother it. Lilly began to slow dramatically. Even with her senses she couldn't trace the trail much longer. As she came to a halt, she gently slinked down into a cool, quiet alley way, away from the prying eyes of the human bustle.

She walked slowly and quietly through the back alleys and tight streets, until the roads became less clustered, and the alleys widened. The area became less dense and the sun peaked out at her over buildings, and sparse trees. Lilly could feel her body relax by a tiny bit, but she kept close to the walls, and avoided the straggling few people still scurrying past her.

A breeze hit her gently, and she smelt the sweet candy scent of cherry blossoms. Turning a corner, she felt the soft throbbing energy of two old cherry trees, filled with bloom. She stepped closer, touching the bark of the ancient tree before her. The rough bark sent shivers through her, and she let a tiny spark of her own energy flow into the tree. She felt at peace suddenly, and bowed her head against the old comforting tree.

Snap! A door swung open suddenly, and the voice of a mother and small child drifted through the air and abruptly ended. Lilly stood straight, pulling her hands away from the tree, and facing the woman. She felt flustered suddenly, having spent all the time getting here silently and stealthily, only to let her guard down for a tree.

She heard the woman step forward, and speak in a kind voice, "the tree's are in bloom now. They are quite beautiful this time of year. Here, let me get you a blossom to feel."

Lilly stood silently as the woman walked forward, and plucked a small branch from the tree. She could sense the child watching her silently, and wondered at his stillness. The woman touched her hand to give her the blossom, and Lilly was flooded with images of a child with shiny red hair. Love and happiness was all that came from this woman.

Lilly smiled gently as the woman backed away, and Lilly cradled the branch in her hand like a great treasure. She bowed deeply to the kind woman.

"Oh, don't mind me, it's a simple thing," Lilly stood straight, "Do you happen to know where the Taisho Building is?"

The woman seemed to shake her head, and suddenly realize what she was doing, "oh, um, no I don't. Are you lost? Do you need me to call some body?" Lilly tilted her head gently, not understanding what the woman asked of her. She shook her head though.

The woman bowed politely and told her she needed to be some where and such polite twittering, and began to walk away, when Lilly heard the tiny steps of a child, and a hand slipped into hers.

'I know you. I've been looking for so long now. Why do you seek him and not me?' Lilly faced towards the child in shock, boiling golden eyes searing her mind. And then images upon images flooded her, and the shadows of figures sprang to mind. It was soon gone, and now, sharp evergreen eyes pierced her skull. 'He is to the east. It saddens me that you only search for him.'

Lilly shuddered, and her mind stretched out, for the first time, to reply to this young and ancient mind, 'I have only just met him… I wish I knew who it was that I have so insulted.'

Lilly felt the bond break as the child's hand fell away from hers and the woman's chipper voice called out to him. She felt condemned by this strange child, no, this strange demon child. He was not human, but his body lied to the world that he was.

Lilly couldn't understand it. And for the first time since she could remember, she yelled out in a strangled desperation, "Boy! Wait! What is the child's name?"

Lilly heard the woman start, "Oh, I'm so sorry hi-"

"I am the Mighty Youko Kurama! King of all Demon Thieves!"


	31. Chapter 31

Lilly's breathe hitched at this unexpected announcement, and stood there stunned as the woman seemed to scold his interruption.

"This creative boy is Shuichi, my son. I'm sorry; we have to be going now though. I hope you find where you're going."

As the pair of footsteps faded away into the quiet lull of the slow hours, Lilly slowly regained her head, and headed east. She walked slowly, her thoughts lost in many directions and thoughts.

Suddenly, finding her way about seemed irrelevant, so she simply walked, her feet guiding her while her mind sifted through the events that had suddenly unfolded themselves this morning.

'I am the great Youko Kurama'… Lilly narrowed her eyebrows, and ever expressive bit of her face. She couldn't fathom why a young human child would know such a name. Even the very eldest humans of these times had long forgotten the names of the old demons and gods, replacing them with their own generalized terms, and their own demons.

"Youko Kurama… perhaps…" Lilly quieted herself, while a 'businessman' passed close by. She continued walking about, with a some what knew direction. As she passed through the mid day crowds of people, she stealthily picked at their pockets, retrieving the new age paper money that was used by the humans.

As she left the large city for the smaller outskirts of the town again, she stepped into a shop with an older couple sitting amidst the cloths and fabrics.

"I need proper clothing for this… Area of country, this should be enough." As Lilly set down a stack of money, she heard the incredulous gasps of the shop keepers, and the sudden scuffle of old feet.

As the skilled human hands measured her, she suddenly felt some sweetness towards this strange old couple. With their old busy hands tenderly poking and prodding her. They were hard working, and so blissfully ignorant of how very close to death their old bodies were. Fragile human bodies, their only care at the moment being this strange ageless demon.

Lilly couldn't help probing their energies, feeling where their blood had begun to clot, and their bodies had begun to falter. It was sad, and inevitable, but only for these short lived humans. Never was she to live to such an age, where her very body betrayed her. No, she would die by battle far before she died of old age.

"Make the clothes in blue. Always in blue and silver." She said it thoughtfully, sure that the small elders would mind very little. Lilly stood and waited patiently, musing over these strange thoughts.

She watched them, as a mother watches a child through walls. She watched with that preternatural perception that startled young children as they are scolded.

'But how did you know that?' Lilly smiled to herself, mulling over thoughts of children in amusement, listening to the zing of the ancient sewing machine. She stood in the parlor space, suddenly enraptured with the way the human soul glistened and clung to the human host.

It was very splendidly beautiful in itself, all though it was less radiant and show full then a demons soul might look. She watched the elderly woman wistfully; her little sanguine colored soul perched restlessly in her chest. It fluttered and bounced about her ribcage like a frightened bird.

Lilly thought for a moment, recalling what Sesshomaru's soul looked like. It was not some thing she had truly taken note of for a very long time though, a soul. She hadn't truly thought of such things since she had discovered that it was some thing unusual.

Hundreds of years ago, she had spent years and years hanging about human pubs and restaurants, just looking at peoples souls. She couldn't recall ever seeing a demons soul though…

"Miss, your clothes are finish. Would you like to try them?" Lilly refrained from the small jump that would have given her away. She hadn't realized how engrossed she had become in her thoughts.

"I would like to change, and then I must be leaving." She looked down at the small woman, seeing her soul bouncing about again, "would you be as kind as to package the rest of them?" Lilly placed her hand gently on the woman's arm. There was the sudden shock of skin on skin contact, and Lilly felt the thrill in the woman, and heard the thought 'goddess'. As with the driver before her, the woman's mind sent a torrent of strange and random images. 'Inari', 'goddess', 'striking', Lilly removed her hand gently from the woman's arm and turned away.

She couldn't help but smile at the silliness of it. As she changed into the strange new clothes, she couldn't help thinking of the few stories she had seen of the goddess of rice and drink, Inari.

As she left, her mind still swarmed with the buzzing of the strange and bizarre morning. Striding gently down the street, she twisted her hair up, pinning it with a hairclip made of foxgloves and feathers, the black human colored hair glinting far too brightly, and the soft skin far too indistinct.

Dressed in silk slippers, and a dress with thin straps across her shoulder, she walked like a cloud, carrying her package of clothes. She felt bare, the slightest breeze lifting the skirt high.

She didn't know what she was to do now, except for the one thing that came naturally to her. She headed off in a new direction, in search of the old and ancient parts of the continent.

Sesshomaru could wait for her. He had waited this long, and he could wait some more. She would have her answers, no matter the time.

Even as she headed towards her destination, she didn't truly know where it was, or why she was going there, but she felt a sudden burst of energy as she reached the edges of the last cities, and the forest and mountains began to splay out beyond her. Her body bounded forward, unbidden through the trees as if some thing called her, and she answered with the force of her suddenly sharp reflexes. It was as if she were waking from a strange haze as she came soundlessly upon the mountains.

As the temperature began to drop she felt invigorated, and rushed about through the brisk air. There was no snow, and there wouldn't be for some time, but there were the small icy streams, still melting from the newly gone winter.

She stopped short a moment, an image catching her off guard. A brief flash of white… A dark figure hidden by thick snowfall.

She grasped furiously- she could feel the cold of the snow in her hands, the force of the throw, the most wondrous sound of the snow making contact…

A bird chirped over head, and the memory was gone. She felt suddenly at loss. She searched about her for some thing that she couldn't name, the thing that had triggered the memory.

She sighed, sitting down, suddenly weary of the traveling. Sitting there, she couldn't think of any good reason as to why she had come here, to the middle of the forest. She couldn't rightly fathom why she hadn't simply gone to find Sessomaru.

Again though, she felt an odd opposition to seeing him as of yet. There was some lingering feeling that where ever she was going was important for an unknown reason.

It felt like being… well blind. And she didn't like that in a literal sense, let alone a figurative one. She thought about the tiny red headed child, and the feeling of importance rose.

Snap!

Lilly jumped at the sudden disturbance. The ground crackled again nearby and as a deer jumped out of the brush. She felt foolish being so lost in thought this strange and witless day.

"Has it been so long since I've felt threatened that I am reduced to being lost in constant thought?"

Sighing heavily, she stood, letting her estranged hunch lead her onwards. She didn't feel that strange elation again, and had no more visions as she walked. She spent days and perhaps weeks traveling through the spring time mountain passes.

She walked silently, musing over and over about the strange child she had seen. As the thirteenth day passed, she heard the caw of sea birds, and by the fifteenth day, heard the ocean itself, roaring against the land.

She followed along the tall ridges and cliffs that traveled the length of the beach, with a strange peacefulness, and lighthearted feeling. Still following the strange pulling of significance, she followed the coast, whistling as she went, her strides becoming long and languid, her thoughts receding into slow blissful quiet.

The roar of the ocean, against the cliff face droned out all other thoughts and stresses. She couldn't fathom what was drawing her there, but followed feeling cheery suddenly, her thoughts floating about like bits of cloud.

She felt the give of the sand beneath her feat suddenly, and steadied herself. She heard a quiet grunt of acknowledgement close by and turned. Less then a yard down the soft sand she could feel a woman there. Lilly stood straight, striding silently next to the small woman.

"I did not expect to see your beautiful spirit here. Nor did I expect to find you so soon," she looked down, "Do you know who you sent me to, Genkai?" The woman seemed to not notice her, and stared out at the sea still. Lilly wondered what the sea looked like after so many decades. She mused gently that it probably didn't matter though.

She sat down gently in the sand.

"It seems like you haven't found what you were looking for." The woman's voice was rough and scratchy. Lilly turned to her curiously as she talked. "Yes, I knew Shippo was a questionable person to send you to. He had the connections to get you where you wanted though. It seems you left much too soon."

"I left before he could attempt to make any noise. My life has been one of discretion for a long time. I don't plan on changing that now."

She heard a rough laugh that doubled into coughing fits, "I think it's a bit too late. The very rich Mr. Taisho has been making quite a hullabaloo over finding you, and has been since your disappearance.

Lilly laughed, shaking her head, "Disappearance? It's been perhaps a human month since I've left. Do you not think that a bit over the top?"

The woman did not laugh though. Again she stood staring out at the ocean. "I'd hardly call twenty three years over reacting. I was surprised to see you walking my shorelines these last years. I was more surprised today to see you stumble and turn to me."

Lilly scoffed gently, "Twenty three years? I am beyond human time, but not oblivious to it. I have counted the days since leaving your very house. It hasn't been more than four months since my departure."

She sensed the woman turn to her now, the strange yet familiar voice tinged with consideration, "Do you really suppose it's only been a few months?"

Lilly paused. Genkai's tone was as she remembered, solemn and filled with a sense of urgency. The roughness only added to the strength behind her words. She nodded cautiously, now more considerate herself.

"It's been fifty years since I last spoke with you… you showed up on this shoreline out of the blue, and when I came across you, vines covered your body, and you moved as if made of those same vines. It took you six months to move a foot and a half onto the sand- and your plants won't grow in this soil."

The small woman's clothes rustled quietly as she held out her hand. Lilly took it silently, feeling the thin skin there, wrinkled and creased as only age can do.

Lilly saw herself through the woman's eyes, bound by her own energies to the earth. Any normal human would see only a stout tree covered in thick thorned vines. The images flashed and skipped about, to Sesshomaru a dark shadow cast over the fox Shippo. There were other images too- some of them of demons, and many more of a group she didn't know of. She saw the vague flash of red as Genkai took back her hand.

Lilly sat there, some how feeling untouched by all of this. It was beyond what she knew from her books and scrolls, and beyond what she had ever experienced. She heard the now old woman sit quietly next to her.

"I cannot explain what it is that possessed me to come to this place. Neither do I understand why time has played tricks with me. What has time done for you, my beautiful soul? You seem cold by its hand."

The woman chuffed gently, lighting a match. She inhaled deeply, "regardless of what it's taught me, my time is almost up. I am human, and I am ready for the next life, just as soon as it's ready for me."

Lilly nodded morosely. It was a sad if honest thought. Being a demon, she would never truly know old age. All of the ancient demons never truly died of age. They found their ways by other means.

"Perhaps I could make good on my side of the bargain, and see what I can do to help you." Lilly turned to her quietly as she felt a slight pressure about her head.

She could feel the woman's energy well about her head, the gentle heat of it tingling and throbbing in her skull. She couldn't explain the sensation of having the tissues in her head repairing themselves or the slight pressure of suddenly having more substance within her skull.

As the feeling subsided, she felt sharper, her mind more clear and aware. She was suddenly more aware of the wild life in the nearby forest, the insects in the earth. All the world around her seemed to spring into noise and motion. It was startling how much she had missed.

She could see the energy formed in Genkai's hands recede back to settle into her body, outlining her with a soft haze.

She could hear the slight rattling of the woman's breathe, smell the cigarette smoke in her lungs, even the faint trace of oolong tea. Genkai spoke quietly now, her words slightly breathless, "I've done all I can for you now. I can't bring back your memories, but I've repaired what I could of your brain and your eyes. Perhaps over time they'll continue to heal themselves now."

Lilly smiled gently at the woman. This small human woman that stood before her, trusted her, and was healing her- Lilly had no words. She felt the sudden confusion of this situation hit her.

"Why have you done this for me? I have no way of repaying you. Is there some thing that I could give to you?" She stood slowly, and Genkai turned away, "If you truly want to repay me, come to my home in two months time. Perhaps there is another favor I could do for you then."

Lilly followed the woman's energy, even as she dashed off into the wilderness, and on past the first ridges of the mountains.

The quiet of the forest was suddenly discomforting, and made her uneasy. As she set off, she back tracked her own steps, finding nothing but her own sent for miles and miles. There were no more calming feelings, and her mind felt to sharp and reactive.

As she passed through the last of the forest, she felt a strange relief at being free of the dark aura of the trees. She wondered vaguely what exactly had brought her there in the first place.

And then she remembered the red headed child.

**EPICURUS**.


	32. Chapter 32

She climbed slowly up the shallow shelves that served as steps to the mountain shrine. It was a long way up to the top, and she felt distracted by the energies that surrounded this particular area.

In the weeks that followed her meeting with the aged Genkai, she had searched the mountains, looking for some reason for the loss of time. All she had found was a strange aversion to the dark forest that surrounded the mountain.

The trees themselves seemed to hold in a dark and angry energy.

As she climbed the steps, she could sense Genkai at the top, sipping her tea calmly. She could even hear the vague chatter of some electric gadget. It was strange to approach a human house in such a formal manner. She was unaccustomed to walking up steps to a homestead, or being invited in the first place.

As she topped the stairs, she could hear more distinctly the chatterbox that humans watched now. She could also no sense a group of others far off at the beginning of the pathway to the home.

She turned to see if she could tell them apart, but they were too muddled together to worry about.

She walked up to Genkai's porch quietly knocking.

"Come in, Lilly. The others will be here shortly. I suggest you make your self look as human as possible though. The boy's can be quite rowdy."

"boys? That group of children wandering up the path then?" She raised an eyebrow in good humor. She heard the corner of the woman's lips turn.

"Tea?"

The two of them sat there quietly as the group progressed slowly up the stairs becoming increasingly loud and disorderly as they went. As they approached, Lilly was all but deafened by the belligerent shouts and arguing, and turned towards the door in annoyance as the screen slid open.

"hey ya' old hag! What's the meaning of dragging every body and their mom's out here for? It's not like there are any more missions to…" Lilly sat quietly, seemingly being noticed now by the loudmouth.

As they stood there, a small group of people gathered into the room, greeting Genkai in a much quieter manner.

"Urameshi! It's not polite to stare!"

"It's not like it matters! She can't even see me, why can't I stare!" Lilly jumped back as the owners of the voices suddenly began to throw each other about, "And who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do? Huh?"

"Will you to imbeciles shut up?" Lilly stood back collectively as Genkai yelled them into order.

The very corners of her lips twitched upwards as the two boys grumble quietly to themselves. As she stood, a young woman bounded up, clasping her hand gently. Lilly watched as she introduced herself, and as images of uneventful human things happened.

As she let go, Lilly smiled quietly, "It's wonderful to meet you, Keiko." She could hear the honesty in her smile, "The very loud mouth that you heard a moment ago is my fiancée, Yusuke, and the other is Kuwabara."

As the girl said this, the boy with the grating voice stood, clasping Lilly's small hand in both of his, "It's a pleasure to meet you!" Lilly found it hard to sift through all the babbling in his mind. As he let go she felt dizzy from the disorder, but smiled kindly and nodded.

It went this way with the next woman as well, but with the last boy she felt an aversion. The whole time he had stayed in the corner, watching silently. Lilly had been watching him as well, when she was not being bombarded with these strange human past times and memories.

As the sweet Keiko pulled her gently towards him, she suddenly felt his intensity. Her flesh goose bumped as they stopped before him.

"And last, but not least, This is Kurama," Lilly held out her hand, unsure of her unease.

"I'm very please to meet you," his hand was gentle, clasping her fingers gently, and touching his lips to the tops. As his skin touched hers, she felt a shock unlike any others, and she saw then the image of a great silver fox, and a small red headed child. Both of them stared at her, they're gaze becoming one unified being, their eyes all the more intense. She felt as though they were looking into her very soul.

"Are you all right, miss…" Lilly shuddered slightly, those green eyes finally letting her go, "Lilly. You can call me Lilly. Yes, I'm quite all right. A bit dizzy."

She walked slowly next to Genkai again, and sat back down, holding her tea but not drinking.

Soon the group was chattering on, sipping tea and drinks and joking about. Lilly sat wearily, smiling quietly.

The one with the green eyes had startled her. She wondered if Genkai knew that she had been searching for him. She wondered if he had indeed been searching for her as well.

Suddenly there was a body next to her, an arm pulling her close, "Why so quiet, kiddo? You don't have to be shy around us! We won't bite!" Lilly smiled politely, glad the sleeves of her dress covered her skin.

"It's not a problem, I'd just be in the way." She felt the form of one of the boys on her other side, "nonsense! Common! Come hang with us! Maybe Yukina will be here soon! I think you'll like her!"

As she tried to back away gently, she felt the sleeves of her dress slip, and Kuwabara's thoughts raced through her once again. She saw a petite woman with icy blue hair and vibrant red eyes, waiving to him through a crowd of demon.

Lilly's heart raced suddenly. He had seen demons. He knew other demons!

As his hand drew away, she heard the door slide open once again, and a burst of welcome called out.

"Genkai, you seem to be doing well for your self." Lilly backed up further into the corner, listening to this new voice. It was Young, and muffled, as if they were talking through some thing awkward.

"Oh it's so good to see you, Genkai! How have you been?"

"Koemna, I have some one here for you to meet." Lilly felt all eyes in the room turn to her suddenly, and she felt very stifled by the sudden silence. Genkai nodded gently towards her, and she sighed quietly.

"Why like this, Genkai. This seems very unorthodox," as she sighed, she let her disguise fall away. The inky blackness fell from her hair like water from a spout, and her horns prodded through her hair and curled under her goat like ears. She felt lighter now, her hair curling wildly, and her skin becoming more radiant.

She heard the gasps and the sighs from the group. Suddenly the boy with the muffled speech burst out, "YOU! It's you it's you! What in the world? How? Genkai!"

"Spit it out already binky breath! What are you blabbering over?" Lilly stepped forward gently, "Perhaps you have sought me as well?"

She felt Kurama's gaze, as intense as fire against her skin. The group parted as she quietly strode through. It made her frown quietly that they were so quiet and still.

"Stop. Don't move any closer to Koenma or Botan." Lilly turned to the voice of Yusuke. He was aimed and ready to try and stop her, his energies focused singularly in his first finger. She frowned further, her lips pressed thin.

"If I truly meant to cause either of them harm, there would be nothing you could do to stop it. Regardless of your demon bloodline."

She could feel his stance shift slightly, and the others seemed up in arms as well. She turned her face down quietly.

She laughed quietly, "I come her seeking guidance, and find only hostility and begrudging." She turned away from them all, "I hope you'll excuse my leave, Genkai. I know you meant the best."

As she moved, she felt the others moving around her, edging in slowly.

"Wait! You can't leave now!"

She turned gently, "oh?"

"You must come with me! I need to bring you to the spirit world classification registry! You are currently an illegal demon on the Human plane, and I cannot let you leave here with out making sure you're being properly watched."

Lilly's face contorted for a moment, from anger, into humor. She laughed a sharp bitter laugh, "You think I will go quietly into you're files, let you keep your tabs on me? I have no need of your pathetic implication of order."

She watched his energies swirl a moment. He shifted uneasily, and his energy swirled with fear and doubt, even as he stepped forward to speak, "Then you will not come quietly with me?"

Lilly smiled gently at the shake in his voice. She shook her head, her long cream hair swirling madly about her, "I do not wish you any harm, nor do I wish to cause you any trouble. I am, in simple terms, trying to stay just out of your reach."

She could feel his body relax the tiniest bit, even as the room around her tensed. Energy began to pulse gently into the room, the two boys that had not moments ago been laughing and wrestling, suddenly at the ready.

"I don't want a fight. Please, just come to Spirit world with me. I promise we will only want to make a record for you," he took another step forward, his hands outspread, "I can make you an offer. What's some thing I can do for you to convince you?"

Lilly shook her head, sighing, "There is nothing I want more than to leave. And that only requires me walking out the door."

As she turned, she could feel the loud boy rushing to block the exit, and sighed. She had not come here to cause an issue. For a moment, she stopped, feeling the strange and prickling energies of the boy wash over her.

"Tell me, Lord Koenma… what exactly does your dear daddy wish of me?" She turned gently, her body facing Yusuke, and her face towards the young lord. She knew when he entered he was a lord, having seen him in Genkai's memories.

He was silent there, his eyes steady. She wondered if he even knew.

"My father use to speak of the great leaders of the old world, like a bed time story. He spoke of the most ancient beasts only as the Mother and the Father, and of the great kings of the demon plains as their children."

He walked towards her, contemplating her, "I have met many of the great demon kings of the old world, and there are few of them left. But the ones that are left all have one thing in common…" placing a hand on her shoulder, he stood face-to-face with her, "they have all at one time or another, mentioned the one called the Daughter of the Earth."

Lilly stood there, unimpressed by his strange story. She pursed her lips together gently, inquisitively, "Did they actually mention a name, or a description?" she stepped back gently, his hand sliding off of her shoulder, "Or are you simply making assumptions to try and intrigue me?"

She heard the gentle tapping of footsteps upon the porch, and the sliding door open quietly.

Lilly took the distraction, simply gliding through the doorway, past a small demon girl, and a fiery demon boy. She could feel the males body react to her movement, but was long past as she heard the air sing with a blade.

"Wait! Come back!" She heard bodies scrambling to get through the doorway, "Somebody get her!" running towards the steps, she heard only one set of footsteps coming towards her. Even as she realized where the footsteps were coming from, she could only slow herself enough not to knock them both down the stairs.

As she pushed hard against the body that caught her, for that split second before she ricocheted away, skin touched skin.

In that split second, she felt awashed in strange and personal emotions, which were all together all too unfamiliar and strange for her to cope with. As her physical body covered ground in leaps and bounds, her mind struggled to cope with the information that had been forced into it.

She stood quietly in the middle of the court yard, paces away from both the group of people, and this one lone figure. She took a very slow, and very deliberate step forward, her head tilting slightly, contemplating.

There was simply no way for this strange and volatile creature to be who she knew it to be.

"Sesshomaru?" she took another deliberate step, sensing no reaction for better or worse. As she approached him, she realized she stood in her demon form, a creature among humans and gods.

She stood not a pace away from him, following the flow of his energies, tracing his features with her thoughts. His face was stoic, unamused, and verging on a subtle rage. The contrast of this mask of uncaring was like black against white with the untold story she had seen.

With long timid fingers, she touched his arm, in a casual sort of way, the shock of skin burning against her fingertips. She yanked her hand back stiffly, stepping back a touch.

"What makes you think you can be so informal with me?" Lilly would have glared daggers through him if she could have, and made sure he was aware of it as well.

She laughed. A loud brittle false laughter, "You pretentious ingrate. What are you angry at? Besides your incompetence, that is." She turned away from him, feeling a sharp pang as his energy dimmed gently, and his body seemed taken back, the words falling like lashes. She vaguely heard the young spirit lord hollering about who she was talking to, and blathering apologies to him, even as he watched her walk away, into the deep woods.

She knew Genkai was following her, as was another of her little human pets. She walked slowly, her heart beat slowing from its surprised staccato. She hadn't realized how much he affected her. She felt stupid, and human as well. Perhaps watching all those human plays made her mind slow.

She wandered slowly, feeling her mind wander and slow.

"Oh no you don't ol girl!"

A sharp pain ripped through her back, tearing through flesh and muscle. Lilly rounded in a frenzy, screaming in shock and agony, feeling vines ripping free of her body.

Rounding to face her attacker, she was now flooded with the energy of the entire group. All of them stood at stance, ready for a fight, and Genkai stood at the front, her palms still hot with energy.

"What is wrong with you? I did not start any issues with you, nor did I break any of your so called laws. Leave me be, or there shall be no end to the utter hell that I will bring to you and yours."

"You honestly think any one will believe that? You wouldn't hurt an innocent. Regardless of your agitation," Lilly knew Genkai was right.

"What do you know about me, beautiful one?" she quieted, making the very air hum with tension, "Perhaps in another life I would not, but this is new time, one where I do not have any such obligations or righteousness or justice."

With that said, some sense of unease overwhelmed the little clearing. She felt restless, and suddenly very tired.

"Do you really fear me so much that you would believe such a stupid line?" She sighed quietly, her fingers cold and slightly numb. She coiled them quietly; the prickling in them was pleasant.

She felt hands around her now, strangely pressing, and urgent. She realized, she had no idea where she had ever been going. She had never really had any thing worth doing, and all the time to do it in.

More hands seemed to pick her up.

She smiled quietly, some thing smelt wonderfully of flowers. She closed her eyes. But maybe they had already been closed, because as she opened them, she saw only a soft white light. White cloth that smelt of flowers. The rich fragrance of home grown plants, and dirt. She wished she could remember what that smell was… She rolled into it, murmuring as the rest of the world faded away.

"Youko…It smells like roses."


	33. Chapter 33

A note to my readers

Thank you for your patients, I'm sorry about the long wait in between. Steady stories will resume. Thanks!

She tossed and turned, dazed. She sat bolt up right, opening her eyes. It was dark in the room, and as she rubbed them, she swung her feet out, waiting for her eyes to adjust.

She could feel cool, soft cotton under her toes, and hear the rustle of a feather bed as she shifted.

She sat there, waiting for her eyesight to adjust. She could hear birds chirping, and the muffled footsteps from some where beyond a door. What time was it?

She could hear the muffled breathing of a sleeping couple down the hall, and the gentle whoosh of trees.

She rubbed her eyes with her knuckles, rubbing grit and loose eyelashes away. As she stood, her body ached, and the arches of her feet felt like tight bands of pain. She sat back down, rubbing out aching knots in her body, and stretching slowly.

As her mind cleared, she closed her eyes. There was no use to have them open. She rubbed her back, noting the large bands of gauze dressing her wounds. She wasn't exactly sure what had caused such an outburst from the woman Genkai.

She leaned against a window sill quietly. She didn't know what to feel then. She didn't feel any thing really. She mused about how perhaps she should be angry at being betrayed, or fearful that she was a captive.

She opened the window quietly, sitting on the ledge as the cool crisp morning air hit her skin. She gulped down the air, feeling the energy it carried with it.

She heard rapid footsteps rushing up a set of stairs, more following close behind. Lilly leaned her head against the frame of the window, the slamming of the door against the wall not even startling her.

"Don't do it-" Lilly turned quietly, morosely, her brows furrowed gently. She could hear them shoving into the room, three rowdy and two quiet angry men in the back. She turned back towards the open window.

"Do you not intend to leave then?"

"Would it matter? In another five hundred years, would any one care?" she heard the puzzled exchange of looks, and turned back, eyes silkily closed, "You tell me that these demon lords remember me? What value am I to them? Would it truly matter if I ever returned to any demon thrones? These things are silly trinkets that I care nothing for. I do not care for money, nor power."

She stood, suddenly haughtily, "What do you have that I could possibly want? I have nothing to care of or about." She strode towards him, arms motioning with every word, poking the young lords' chest as she reached him, "I have all the knowledge any one could ever care to know of, the means to do any thing I well please! What do you have that I could ever want?"

She stopped, flushed, "My life is a hollow existence. What could you possibly give me that could justify me?"

She felt the young lord shudder before her and swallow hard. She stepped back a pace, and turned away… closing her eyes.

"What could you give me, Koenma?"

"Your memories. I have a way… it's not pleasant, or easy, but there is a way."

Lilly strode back to the window, sitting quietly back down. She followed the gently glowing trails of looping birds out side of her window. She considered him quietly a moment.

"I am not a desperate person." She could hear the two louder men back out into the hall, the quiet two standing in opposite corners.

"What are you asking for in return for this? If it is truly as difficult as you are saying, there is most definitely a steep price tag along with it."

He nodded, and them reproached himself, and agreed verbally.

"Not until after though. There's nothing you can tell me if you cannot remember it." She listened as he turned away, preparing to leave.

"Frustrating isn't it? Having some thing, but being unable to put it to any use." She faced him quietly, "There is nothing more frustrating than having a taste of frosting, but no cake."

She turned away, smiling thoughtfully, "When ever your ready then, I suppose."

With that the room emptied quietly, the heat from five sets of eyes watching her and then flicking away. As three of them filtered out, two lingered behind her, standing awkwardly apart, a strange combativeness about them.

"Do you plan to stand there shooting dangerous looks at each other all day, or is there some thing you need from me?" She turned towards them, crossing her arms languidly, cocking her head to the side. She could feel them struggling to come to some conclusion in their silent argument, and the taller of the two walked out with a sneer. As the other walked up, she turned back out towards what she supposed was a court yard.

"Please pardon the interruption. I don't suppose you remember me-" she felt him sit on the broad window sill, hands tidily upon his knees.

"The child… I remember you. Your spirit looked at me with such contempt and anger. It baffled me to see a child look that way." Lilly could feel the slight shift in his body language, regardless of the amount of restraint to conceal them. He laughed sheepishly, sounding fake and brittle. He raised his shoulders, brushing it off, "yes, the child. I saw you standing outside my house, petting the cherry trees like a small pet." His voice seemed drained, masking any true insight that he might have.

"Do you truly not remember any thing else of me?" Lilly crinkled her nose gently, feeling the man next to her lighten up suddenly. She turned to him, questioning his change in attitude. "You are the very same."

Lilly looked at him, puzzled.

"When you were young, when ever you'd feel particularly solemn, you would sit and read and crinkle your nose when you thought." His hand brushed her hair gently, plucking the comb from her hair, "And I wonder how many libraries and catacombs you have broken into over the years."

Lilly stiffened gently, opening a patient palm, "That comb is worth more than your life." There was no amusement in his tone now, and it returned to the stoic quietly dead tone, "I'm sure it is worth a great deal to you. Perhaps in the near future you will realize why."

Lilly shook her head gently not sure what to say.

"Some thing lingers on that comb. Something important to me. It's an energy that was never distinctive, but it never dissipates either."

He seemed to consider that quietly. Handing the comb back, he stood, tracing her hair gently again, "If I could ask one thing of you, would you open your eyes?"

Lilly turned away quietly, and whispered, "Only if you hold out your hand, so I may see as well."

She heard the quiet rustle of his cotton jacket, and reached out her hand, slowly opening her eyes.

The rush of contact shocked her, and his mind was clear and carefully contained. As she watched through his eyes, she saw herself sitting there, small and meek looking, drowning in tangled hair, dirt and leaves smudged and ground into her cream skin. She looked small and unamused, and even a bit sad. Lilly watched through his eyes as he took in every detail, hearing the quiet personal notes he was taking.

She noticed some of these things as well while he thought them. The distrusting look, and the slightly aggressive seating. Even though she was sitting contained in the sill she looked lethal and agitated.

As his eyes rested on her face, she could feel her body blinking in response to his look. She followed the sleek small nose up the face to the soft oval eyes. She was shocked to watch the color of them swirl and glazed. The slight grey of them, with a sheen, like an oil pool swirling across the top. Those eyes were intense and unnerving, the unwavering stair of the once seeing blind.

As she retracted her hands, she felt a slight lingering in the back of her mind, like another person trying to reach out to her.

Even as she let go, she swore she saw the golden flare of eyes in her mind. She closed her eyes quietly again, curious about everything that was going on now. A spark of enthusiasm flickered to life in her gut, even as her guest left the room.

As she sat there, the room fell into a quiet peacefulness, and her mind slowed to a steady rhythm of words and heartbeats, and the world seemed to sleep for just a short time.


End file.
